


OUTLAWS

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Western, Blood and Violence, Drug Addiction, Eugene Roe/Babe Heffron/Renee Lemaire, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychotropic Drugs, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, Western, mention de Speirs/Grant
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 62,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: 1860 - Ron Speirs est un des derniers trappeurs du Grand Ouest. Avec la guerre entre Union et Etats confédérés qui menace d'éclater, il doit accepter d'aider le shérif Dike à mettre la main sur une bande de hors-la-loi, menée par un certain Carwood Lipton, pour s'en sortir. [Pas besoin de connaître le fandom pour lire ! C'est'y pas génial ? UA Western, tous les warnings dans les tags]





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> C'est en voyant un magnifique post Speirton sur tumblr que j'ai eu envie de faire un UA western. 
> 
> Les dates, certaines choses et certains événements sont réels. J'ai potassé pas mal d'heures pour que ce soit cohérent. Bien sûr, c'est aussi un peu édulcoré parce que ça reste une fanfiction et je suis pas du tout une experte de cette période de l'Histoire. 
> 
> Pas de beta sur cette fanfic, donc navrée pour les coquilles.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)
> 
> Lien du post Tumblr, pour les curieux : http://hbowarrior.tumblr.com/post/151327486489/keithlarson-band-of-brothers-au-western
> 
> (PS: c'est mon tumblr, si jamais vous voulez me follow :p )

# 1

_27 février 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado._

            L'hiver a été particulièrement rude, cette année. La neige couvre encore les Rocheuses et le froid a figé le Rio Grande, empêchant toute embarcation d'atteindre Wolfvale City, perdue au beau milieu de nulle part entre les territoires comanches et les Cheyennes. La seule route praticable qui longe le fleuve mène à Santa Fe, bien plus au Sud, ce qui n'arrange pas les affaires de Ron. Lui, cherche à se diriger vers le Nord. Il envisage Denver comme sa dernière solution s'il veut survivre une année de plus sur ces terres sauvages. Cependant, Denver est inaccessible et, de toute façon, il ne possède aucun laissez-passer. Il connaît peut-être bien la tribu cheyenne, mais avec les tensions entre Peaux Rouges et Visages Pâles de plus en plus fortes, il ne préfère pas tenter le diable et se résigne à quitter les cimes enneigées pour regagner ce qu'il se plaît à nommer sa « ville de rattachement ».

« Ville » étant un bien grand mot. Ron talonne doucement les flancs de Thunder, le mustang qu'il monte, tout en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur. Wolfvale est une bourgade minable qui abrite trop de monde. C'est bruyant et sale, ça se veut moderne et bourgeois. Tout ce qu'il déteste. Il a pourtant élu domicile ici même dix ans plus tôt pour échapper à la misère qui aura quand même fini par le rattraper.

Ron vient du Montana. Il a été élevé dans la plus pure tradition des trappeurs du Grand Ouest. Son père avant lui avait connu l'Âge d'Or du commerce des fourrures. Malheureusement, à la fin des années 1830 et avec la conquête de l'Ouest, il a été de plus en plus difficile de vivre cette vie déjà ardue et solitaire. Les hommes ne s'intéressaient plus qu'à l'or de Californie.

— Bonjour, monsieur Speirs ! On redescend tôt, cette année !

Le trappeur soupire en avisant le jeune Frank Perconte, devant le bureau de Poste, dans son uniforme bleu. Il descend de cheval, réajuste son épaisse tunique en daim frangée, attache sa monture et,  _enfin_ , accorde un regard désintéressé à la pipelette de la ville.

— Pas le choix.

Trois petits mots, et sa gorge lui fait un mal de chien. Il a passé les six derniers mois seul en pleine nature ; autant dire que ça ne favorise pas la gymnastique des cordes vocales. Sa voix est éraillée et basse, et généralement, ça suffit à dissuader les gens de lui adresser la parole. Ron sait qu'il intrigue, qu'il fait  _peur_. Mais Perconte n'en a rien à carrer, comme à son habitude.  

— Quelles nouvelles de la montagne ? Enchaîne-t-il d’ailleurs, tout guilleret. Ron hausse un sourcil condescendant.

— Il fait froid. C'est dangereux.

Le postier pousse une petite exclamation émerveillée – comme à chaque fois qu'il pose cette question idiote — tandis que Ron récupère les quelques toisons en sa possession. Il caresse un instant l’encolure mélèze de Thunder et passe devant Frank qui s'est mis à raconter une histoire de trains. Il ne prend pas la peine de l'écouter et trace sa route.

Wolfvale City n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi boueuse ; impersonnelle. Il aperçoit le clan des quatre « terreurs » : Muck, Talbert, Penkala et Powers, entrer dans le saloon. Il presse alors le pas lorsqu'il constate que le gérant, Buck Compton, remarque sa présence sur l'avenue. Pas question de perdre du temps avec eux. Dix ans que Compton essaie de lui refourguer une de ses filles pour quelques dollars et « une heure au paradis ». Ron n'est pas croyant, et ne compte certainement pas le devenir.

Alors qu'il pense être tiré d'affaire, il croise Kitty Welsh, la femme du banquier. Une des seules femmes de la ville, sans compter les prostituées qui sont légion dans le secteur. Ron ne l'aime pas. Elle sent _trop_ le parfum et ses robes sont _trop_ tape-à-l’œil. Elle ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement non plus, mais elle s'échine toujours à vouloir lui faire ouvrir un compte chez son époux. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle le voit, elle ne prend pas la peine d'engager la conversation. Ses yeux maquillés s'écarquillent et elle rebrousse chemin.

Et voilà. Dans quelques minutes, toute cette foutue bourgade sera au courant que le trappeur Ronald Speirs est de retour.

Ce dernier grogne dans sa barbe et réprime une quinte de toux en poussant la porte de Sobel & Son. Une petite clochette tintinnabule et la seconde d'après, Sobel fils est derrière le comptoir, visage sévère et port altier. Il plisse le nez avec déplaisance quand il reconnaît son client.

— Ah. Speirs. Je vous croyais mort.

Ce genre de remarques arrive souvent. Ron est une bête de foire d'un autre temps, on s'en méfie, on ne le veut pas trop près de nous car il côtoie les sauvageons, mais on est bien content lorsqu'il nous rend service… Il décide de ne pas répondre à la pique de ce gus et ses rouflaquettes ridicules. Il pose plutôt sa marchandise sur le comptoir. Cinq fourrures en tout : deux de belettes, une de rat musqué et une de raton laveur. Pas une seule fourrure de castor qui l'aurait sauvé un hiver de plus. Devant ses maigres possessions, Sobel ne peut empêcher un petit rire sarcastique de franchir ses lèvres.

— Eh bien, commente-t-il. Voilà qui est intéressant.

— Combien vous en voulez ?

— Si ce n'était que de moi, rien du tout.

Ron serre les poings. Il se sent trop fiévreux pour s'engager dans un débat stérile. Sobel fils est bouché à l'émeri. Et con comme ses pieds, par-dessus le marché.

— Ça ne vaut même pas une caisse de gnôle, poursuit-il en palpant la marchandise.

— Vingt dollars.

— Vingt dollars ! Non, mais vous plaisantez ? Et puis un cheval, tant que vous y êtes !

— Un cheval, c'était ce que ces fourrures valaient il y a quelques années.

— Oh, par pitié ! Ce temps est révolu. Les trappeurs sont finis, Speirs. Huit dollars pour le tout, c'est ma seule offre.

— Quinze.

— Huit.

— Douze.

— Huit.

Ron attrape Sobel par le col de sa chemise immaculée, songeant avec satisfaction que ses mains pleines de terre vont sans doute ruiner le tissu.

— Douze dollars, répète-t-il d'un ton menaçant, ses yeux plantés dans le regard soudain affolé d'Herbert Sobel. Le temps s'allonge jusqu'à ce que le commerçant capitule. Il repousse le trappeur et s’époussette le veston d'un geste dédaigneux.

— Attention, Speirs, vous êtes peut-être un intouchable, mais la roue tourne toujours, lâche-t-il en lui tendant l'argent.

Ron claque la porte sans un mot.

Six mois de traque pour douze putain de dollars. À ce rythme, il ne donne pas cher de sa propre peau.

La neige recommence à tomber sur la ville grouillante ; il en a déjà assez d'être ici. Cependant, le temps se gâte, il doit se résigner à prendre une chambre pour la nuit. Il retourne auprès de son cheval dont il paye la pension afin de le mettre à l'abri, et entend Liebgott, le barbier, lui proposer une petite coupe. Ici, les gens ne connaissent pas d'entre-deux. Ils sont soit trop aimables, soit trop infects. Ça l'exaspère.

La chaleur du saloon lui remonte un peu le moral. L'endroit est bondé, bruyant, et pue le tabac et l'alcool. Il se dirige au pas de course vers le comptoir afin d'échapper à Floyd Talbert qui est déjà en train d'annoncer à ses copains, la voix pleine d’excitation, que le trappeur des Rocheuses est parmi eux. Parce que oui, en plus des gens trop aimables ou trop infects, il a son petit fan-club de pots de colle.

— Regardez qui voilà ! S'exclame Buck Compton. Speirs ! Quel bon vent t'amène ?

— La neige, faut croire.

Buck se marre à gorge déployée et lui serre la main. Ce gars-là a toujours le sourire, c'est fascinant.

— Moi qui pensais que tu voulais enfin goûter à l'exotisme ! Raille-t-il en désignant les quelques filles présentent dans le saloon. J'ai fait l'acquisition d'une négresse absolument exquise. Elle te plairait.

Comme si Buck savait ce qui lui plaisait.

— Je prendrais plutôt un verre.

Le propriétaire des lieux hèle son employé, Richard Winters. Ron l'a toujours trouvé étrange, ce type. Il bosse dans un saloon, sert de l'alcool à longueur de journée, mais n'en boit jamais une goutte.

— Bon retour parmi nous, fait le rouquin en lui tendant un verre de whisky. C'est la maison qui offre.

— Merci, Dick. Je prends aussi une chambre.

— Ça par contre, faudra le payer, le taquine Buck.

Ron veut répliquer mais est emporté par une vilaine quinte de toux. Il sent une main ferme se poser sur son épaule et on porte à ses lèvres son verre de whisky.

— On t'a connu en meilleure forme, mon fils, s'exclame le révérend Nixon qui tapote maintenant son dos.

Ron grimace. L'alcool apaise momentanément la brûlure de sa gorge. Une fois calmé, il avise le révérend qui, lui, doit en être à son cinquième verre. Soudain, il se rend compte de quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention à son arrivée, mais c'est plutôt clair maintenant qu'il observe les visages radieux de Compton, du révérend Nixon, de Dick Winters et de probablement tous les habitants de Wolfvale City, Herbert Sobel excepté.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde a une tête de ravi de la crèche ? Marmonne Ron en détachant sa blague à tabac de sa ceinture. Il n'a pas le temps de l'ouvrir que Nixon la lui prend et se roule une cigarette.

— On t'a pas dit ? Ils vont faire passer le chemin de fer par chez nous ! S'enthousiasme Compton. Randleman est aux anges. Ils réquisitionnent tous les forgerons du coin.

C'était donc de ça dont parlait Perconte un peu plus tôt… Eh bien, si Ron pensait avoir touché le fond, voilà qu'il pouvait se mettre à creuser encore. L’arrivée du chemin de fer dans leur région signifie moins de terrain de chasse. Les compagnies de diligences vont sans doute en pâtir, elles aussi. Putain de modernisation.

Ron finit son verre en abandonnant l’idée de récupérer sa blague. Il est trop fatigué pour empêcher le révérend de distribuer son tabac à tout le monde. « Voilà un homme de Dieu bien généreux ! » entend-il à sa gauche. Au fond du saloon, un petit groupe a engagé une bagarre un peu mollassonne. Tous sont trop imbibés pour réellement rendre les coups. Un vieux roublard aussi sec qu’une branche d’arbre mort fait chanter son harmonica en plein dans ses oreilles et il serre les poings pour se retenir de le frapper. Ce joyeux vacarme lui rappelle pourquoi il a choisi de devenir trappeur.

À quelques tables de là, Floyd Talbert, chef des trois autres petites frappes qui essaient désespérément de se donner un genre, observe Ron Speirs en faisant rouler son cigarillo entre ses lèvres. Une santiag négligemment posée sur une chaise vide, un bras sur le dossier de celle de Warren Muck, il ne le quitte pas des yeux.

— L’Indien Blanc a toujours pas ramené sa squaw en ville, lâche Penkala en réajustant son Stetson plein de poussière.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, abruti ? répond Muck. Il lui file une tape derrière le crâne et Alex Penkala riposte aussitôt. Talbert lève une main autoritaire.

— On se calme, les gars. Speirs a sans doute une bonne raison de pas mener sa femme ici.

— Moi, j’vais vous dire, Speirs il a pas de femme. Indienne ou blanche, rajoute Warren. Et y’a une raison à ça.

— Commence pas avec tes rumeurs à un cent, le prévient Powers en souriant.

— Laisse-le parler, Shifty. On t’écoute, Skip. Pourquoi Speirs n’aurait pas de squaw ?

— Ou de femme blanche, rajoute Penkala.

— J’ai entendu ça l’autre jour, chez le barbier. Paraît qu’il a affronté un ours brun dans les Rocky Mountains et que la bête lui a carrément arraché son matos d’un coup de griffes !

— T’as une preuve, peut-être ?

— Demande à Malarkey. Il aurait tout vu.

— Et depuis quand Don crapahute avec Speirs ?

— Nan, le docteur Malarkey l’aurait soigné l’hiver dernier, explique Muck avec patience. Les gars, ce type est vraiment une légende. Il l’a tué à mains nues, l’ours !

Les autres s’esclaffent et trinquent en l’honneur du trappeur, même si personne ne croit un seul mot des divagations de Warren Muck.

# 2

            Ron a réussi à échapper au révérend Nixon une fois la promesse de venir à l’office du dimanche faite. La nuit est tombée depuis un moment sur Wolfvale City, mais le saloon ne désemplit pas, au contraire. Tous les travailleurs diurnes se frayent un chemin entre les tables disposées sans logique aucune et la fumée des cigarettes et des pipes épaissit considérablement l’air. Quelques étrangers sont aussi présents et profiteront des lits et d'un repas chaud pour la nuit. En plus de son saloon, Compton a su faire fructifier son business en aménageant un hôtel à l'étage — ou un bordel, selon les points de vue.

Le trappeur profite que Nixon soit occupé à raconter il ne sait quoi à Winters pour s’éclipser. Il n’a qu’une envie : dormir, puis quitter au plus vite la ville pour rejoindre les hauteurs.

Il traverse le couloir de l’étage et entend un couple prendre du bon temps dans une des chambres. Évidemment, c’est celle attenante à la sienne. Il prend une grande inspiration pour se retenir d’aller leur dire de gueuler moins fort, mais il fait un effort et entre plutôt dans la petite pièce qu’il a payée pour la nuit. Malgré la fièvre qu’il devine un peu plus forte d’heure en heure, il n’a rien perdu de ses réflexes de chasseur : lorsqu’il perçoit du mouvement sur le lit, il tire un poignard de sa ceinture et menace l’intrus, avant de se rendre compte de qui il s’agit.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? soupire-t-il à l’encontre de la jeune fille noire à moitié nue alanguie sur le lit.

— C’est monsieur Compton qui a dit… couine-t-elle. Elle n’a sans doute pas plus de seize ans. Voyant que Speirs ne réagit pas, elle se lève et marche vers lui en balançant ses hanches d’une manière aguicheuse, une main malaxant ses seins découverts.

Speirs ne bronche toujours pas lorsqu’elle pose sa main libre sur son torse. Elle essaie de capter son regard, mais les yeux orageux du trappeur l’intimident soudain.

— Retourne en bas.

— Mais monsieur Compton il a dit…

Cette fois, Ron la repousse. Son geste un peu trop brusque lui fait fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Il chasse bien vite le vertige qui l’assaille et redresse la tête avec sévérité.

— Comment tu t’appelles ?

— Etta.

— Etta. Retourne en bas et dis à Compton que je paierai quand même pour tes services.

La jeune fille fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Mais on a rien fait. Vous voulez une autre fille ?

Ron pousse un soupir fatigué.

— Non, je… commence-t-il avant d’être rattrapé par un nouveau vertige. Il se rend compte qu’il défaille seulement lorsque la jeune fille l’attrape par les bras pour le maintenir debout. Elle lui dit quelque chose, ses grands yeux paniqués le fixent, mais il n’entend plus rien. Ron sent une intense chaleur l’envelopper, puis c’est le noir total.

# 3

— Vous croyez qu’il va mourir ?

— Dis pas de conneries, Skip, si un ours l’a pas tué, il peut pas crever comme ça.

— On devrait quand même faire venir le révérend Nixon. Regarde, il est blanc comme un linge !

— Ne vous approchez pas trop, c’est peut-être contagieux.

— C’est vous l’doc. Mais, hé ! Puisque vous êtes là, c’est vrai qu’un ours l’a…

— Qu’est-ce que vous fichez tous ici ? Floyd, récupère tes acolytes et cassez-vous d’là, laissez Speirs se reposer.

— À vos ordres, m’sieur Compton !

Ron a l’impression qu’un troupeau d’éléphants cavale tout autour de lui. Lorsque le calme revient, il grogne et ouvre un œil. Il fait jour.

— Allez-y doucement en vous redressant, lui conseille le docteur Malarkey.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Sa voix est sifflante et il a l’impression que sa gorge a doublé de volume. Point positif : il semble ne plus avoir de fièvre. Une fois le dos appuyé contre le mur il jette un œil autour de lui. Don Malarkey est assis au bord du lit, un stéthoscope autour du cou. Il est souriant, ça rassure un peu Speirs.

Buck Compton se tient à quelques pas d’eux, les bras croisés. À ses côtés, Dick Winters a la mine préoccupée et les mains chargées d’une cruche d’eau. Il y a une quatrième personne, un peu en retrait, assise sur l’unique chaise de la chambre. Son visage est assez jeune, sa tenue impeccable. Ron ne parvient pas à se souvenir d’où il le connaît.

— Tu as fichu la trouille à Etta, répond Compton. Elle a cru que c’était de sa faute et que tu étais mort !

— Je me souviens de rien. J’ai dû trop boire.

— Il y a de ça, aussi, commente Malarkey. Vous êtes malade, Ron. Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas. J'ai cru d'abord à la fièvre rouge, mais c'est juste vos poumons et votre gorge qui souffrent un peu à cause du froid. On va devoir surveiller ça de plus près, par contre. Le mal peut évoluer et vous faire la peau. Je vais vous prescrire de quoi vous soulager. Si vous restez au chaud, vous devriez être sur pieds d'ici deux, trois jours.

Ron serre les dents. Pas question de rester coincé ici ! Il perd déjà assez de temps comme ça. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques semaines avant le rendez-vous annuel des trappeurs et des commerçants. S’il n’a rien à vendre ou à troquer, il peut d’ores et déjà se passer la corde au cou.

Malarkey s’est levé et range son matériel médical. Il murmure quelque chose à Buck, sourit au petit comité et au malade, puis s'en va. Le jeune homme assis dans un coin de la chambre choisit ce moment pour se manifester.

— Pas maintenant, Webster. Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit Don ? Il doit se reposer.

 _Webster_. Ça lui revient. Un petit bourgeois au visage d’ange qui vient d'une grande ville de la côte Est, le maître d'école de Wolfvale City.

— Je n'ai pas le choix, monsieur Compton, répond-il en détachant bien tous les mots. Il n'est pas vraiment hautain, mais en une phrase, on devine qu'il est plutôt cultivé.

— Qu'est-ce qui a ? s'impatiente Speirs.

— Je viens de croiser le shérif Dike. Il a appris que vous étiez arrivé en ville et souhaite vous voir. « De toute urgence », a-t-il dit.

— Il manque pas d'air, celui-là, s'indigne Buck. Il pourrait quand-même lever son cul de sa chaise au moins une fois dans la journée !

Speirs indique d'un signe de tête qu'il s'en fiche comme d'une guigne. Cette convocation tombe à point nommé, il va pouvoir s'extirper de son lit et échapper au traitement du docteur Malarkey.

# 4

            Il est encore assez fébrile lorsqu'il passe la porte du bureau du shérif. Ron est persuadé que c'est l'air pollué de Wolfvale qui l'a rendu aussi malade, il ne voit que ça. Dans son chalet au fin fond d'une forêt de montagne, il n'a jamais eu de souci de santé malgré le manque de nourriture qui commence à devenir problématique depuis ces deux dernières années. Il chasse ses pensées d'un haussement d'épaules et se redresse pour se donner une allure présentable. Pas qu'il cherche à faire bonne figure devant le shérif — dernière de ses préoccupations —, mais plutôt pour se prouver à lui-même que  _tout va bien_. Il se fige un instant lorsqu'il croise le regard de l'homme qui était en train de discuter avec Dike à son arrivée.

— Ah, Speirs, vous voilà ! S'écrie ce dernier sans faire attention à l'intense échange de regards des deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

— Shérif, salue-t-il sans baisser les yeux. Grant.

— Bonjour, Ron.

Quelque chose se tord au creux de son estomac. Speirs fait tout pour ignorer cette sensation désagréable.

— Bien. Je vais vous laisser, enchaîne Grant en se coiffant de son chapeau qu'il avait posé sur le bureau de Dike. Shérif, je vous tiens au courant pour toute cette affaire.

— Entendu.

Speirs n'esquisse pas un mouvement lorsque le jeune homme passe devant lui. Mais Grant n'a aucun mal à discerner tous ses muscles se tendre à son passage.

— Content de t'avoir revu, Ron.

Et il s'en va.

— Je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, commente Dike, nonchalant. Pourtant, ça fait quelque temps que je suis le shérif de Wolfvale City !

— C'était avant votre arrivée, laisse échapper Speirs dans un souffle. Il se morigène puis se racle la gorge. Vous vouliez me voir ?

— Eh bien, oui. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

— Je dois retourner dans les Rocheuses au plus vite...

— C'est justement de ça dont je souhaite vous parler. (Il désigne une chaise face à son bureau) Asseyez-vous.

Ron soupire mais obéit quand même. Il ne la sent pas, cette entrevue.

— J'ai appris que vous étiez souffrant.

— Ça va.

Norman Dike est un bureaucrate dans toute sa splendeur. De l'avis de Ron, il n'aurait jamais dû devenir shérif, mais que peut-il y faire ? Dike s'affale un peu plus sur son fauteuil en cuir vert et scrute un long moment Speirs. Il le détaille de haut en bas. Un petit sourire en coin, le genre de sourire agaçant, fend son visage. Ça lui donne l'air idiot.

— Vous savez que j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, Speirs. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron ne répond pas. Sa jambe gauche remue nerveusement. Il a horreur des espaces clos.

— Vous avez beau jouer à l'indien la moitié de l'année dans la montagne, je sais ce que vous faites et ne faites pas.

Le shérif se redresse un peu, il pose ses coudes sur le bureau en joignant ses mains.

— Je sais que vous faites tout pour chasser dans la plus pure tradition de votre honorable métier. Je sais aussi que vous ne faites pas beaucoup de prises.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Vous  _savez_  où je veux en venir. Écoutez, Speirs… Je vous aime bien. Je sais que vous n'abandonnerez jamais cette vie, mais entre nous, vous savez que c'est la fin. Les tensions entre Indiens et Blancs, et celles entre l'Union et les États confédérés, sont en train de nous entraîner au bord de la guerre civile. On doit assurer notre avenir…

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? Répète Ron une octave plus basse. En cet instant, sa patience est dangereusement en train de se faire la malle.

— Vous voulez vivre en ermite, c'est votre choix. Mais vous devriez songer à vous reconvertir. On s'inquiète pour vous.

Ron est curieux de savoir qui est ce « on ». Il se garde pourtant de questionner Dike, ça lui ferait perdre encore plus de temps, de toute façon.

— Vous avez besoin de moi, lâche-t-il plutôt.

— Eh bien… Oui.

— Pas intéressé.

Speirs se relève, prêt à partir.

— Si vous voulez garder votre statut de trappeur et vos licences, vous devriez m'écouter.

— C'est une menace ?

Dike lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Allons, allons ! De suite les grands mots.

Il désigne une nouvelle fois la chaise vide face à lui, et après un petit duel de regards, Speirs se rassoit.

— J'ai un job pour vous, avoue alors le shérif. Ça vous permettrait de vous renflouer un peu et de retourner dans votre cabane en toute sérénité.

Ron fait abstraction du ton désobligeant de Dike qui, lui, sort un papier d'un de ses tiroirs et le lui tend.

**« Reward — $5 000 for the capture of the Lipton Gang — Wanted for robbery and murder — Carwood C. Lipton – William « Wild Bill » Guarnere – George Luz – John Martin – Edward J. « Babe » Heffron – Joseph J. Toye – Eugene G. « The Doc » Roe – Renée Lemaire. »**

— Je chasse les animaux. Pas les hommes.

— Ce gang de malfrats pourrait être comparable à des bêtes sauvages. Vols et meurtres, indique Dike en pointant du doigt les mots sur l’avis de recherche, au cas où Speirs ne sache pas lire.

— Les animaux ont plus d’honneur qu’un groupe de hors-la-loi, croyez-moi, répond Speirs sans ciller.

— Peu importe. Vous voyez ça ? C’est marqué 5 000 dollars. C’est une somme considérable.

— Je sais lire.

Dike pince les lèvres. Lui aussi semble à bout de patience. Pourtant, il se force à sourire et enchaîne :

— Ils sont dans la région. Région que vous êtes le seul à connaître comme votre poche. Engager un chasseur de primes nous ferait perdre trop de temps. Vous êtes l’homme de la situation.

Speirs fronce les sourcils en le dévisageant. Dike ne lui dit pas tout.

— Qu’est-ce que vous y gagnez, dans l’histoire ?

— Un haut-fait de plus sur mon tableau de chasse. Bien sûr, la capture de Lipton et ses hommes, morts ou vifs, sera faite en mon nom. Vous toucherez l’intégralité de la récompense, mais personne ne devra savoir que vous étiez sur le coup.

— Et qu’est-ce que j’y gagne, à part 5 000 dollars ? Je peux très bien me faire de l’argent en vendant mes fourrures.

Le shérif éclate de rire. Ron serre les poings sur ses cuisses.

— Pas avec ce que j’ai à vous apprendre, mon vieux ! s’exclame Dike, toujours hilare. J’ai reçu un télégramme la semaine dernière, qui vient de Saint Louis. Puisque les élections présidentielles de l’Union se dérouleront dans quelques mois et qu’il semblerait bien que Lincoln l’emporte, tout le monde se prépare à de gros changements. L’alliance des commerçants de Saint Louis a révisé ses textes. Vous allez devoir payer des taxes et racheter une licence fédérale si vous voulez continuer à travailler légalement en tant que trappeur.

— Ils n’ont pas le droit ! s’emporte Speirs. Il tape du poing sur le bureau en fusillant Dike du regard. Il n’aurait jamais dû descendre en ville, rien ne va depuis qu’il y a posé les pieds.

— Puisque vous êtes un citoyen de Wolfvale City, vous devez vous y plier, assène le shérif. Ça va vous coûter environ trois milles dollars.

— Je peux encore…

— Non. Vous ne pouvez pas et vous le savez, Speirs ! Pour l’amour du ciel, cessez d’être aussi obstiné ! Acceptez mon offre. Vous serez tout autant gagnant que moi dans cette affaire. Vous savez que j’ai raison.

Ron s’est figé. Bien sûr que Dike a raison, et c’est bien là le problème. Même si c’est le shérif qui lui propose ce contrat, il a l’impression de mendier. Ça ne lui plaît pas du tout. Il vit de la chasse depuis près de vingt ans et tout semble s’être écroulé en seulement quelques heures.

— Autre chose. Ce n’est pas stipulé sur l’avis de recherche, mais je sais de source sûre que Lipton garde ce qu’il dérobe dans un endroit précis. L’idéal serait que vous puissiez découvrir où, avant de les faire arrêter, ou de les tuer, à votre guise. 500 dollars de plus si vous y parvenez et me ramenez leur butin.

Il marque une pause théâtrale face à la mine moitié furieuse, moitié déroutée de Speirs.

— Vous êtes le dernier trappeur du Colorado, à ma connaissance. Avec cet argent, votre avenir est assuré. Vous pourrez même former quelqu’un d’autre pour vous succéder. À moins que vous ayez des enfants qui reprendraient l’affaire familiale. C’est vrai, ça ! Vous êtes marié, Speirs ?

Un ange passe. Ron finit par se relever et saisit l’avis de recherche d’un geste rageur. Il tourne les talons vers la sortie.

— Je vous donne deux mois maximum ! lance Dike dans son dos. Passé ce délais, vous serez vous aussi considéré comme hors-la-loi puisque pratiquant le braconnage sans licence et sans avoir payé vos taxes !

La porte claque. Dike sourit.


	2. PART II

# 5

Ron a du mal à reprendre son souffle. Sa colère ne décroît pas et met ses poumons au supplice. Il sait que Norman Dike a raison, que les trappeurs sont finis, mais il est hors de question pour lui d'abandonner le travail d'une vie sans se battre. Pourtant, il vient de fêter son trente-cinquième anniversaire… Il est seul, n'a pas de descendance. Il doit penser à son avenir, maintenant plus que jamais.

Il entre dans la petite étable où il sait son cheval bien au chaud. Un gamin le reconnaît et lui indique où le trouver.

Thunder est sa seule famille. Il passe ses doigts dans la crinière noire du mustang qui baisse la tête en quête de plus de caresses.

Ron peut survivre seul en montagne, comme il l'a toujours fait. L'argent n'a jamais été un problème, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Si sa santé lui fait défaut, peu lui importe. Il n'achètera pas les médicaments coûteux que le docteur Malarkey lui a prescrits, mais se soignera comme il l'a toujours fait : à la manière indienne. En revanche, il ne pourra pas échapper longtemps aux autorités s'il ne rachète pas ses licences. Sa situation fait déjà de lui un marginal, il ne compte pas devenir hors-la-loi en plus.

Il n'a pas le choix.

Il  _doit_  accepter l'offre du shérif Dike.

— Je savais que je te trouverais ici, fait une voix à quelques pas de lui. Speirs se tend, toujours sur ses gardes comme à son habitude. Ses yeux s'assombrissent lorsqu'il croise ceux de Charles Grant. Il retient un grognement et se tourne vers Thunder pour continuer à le caresser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Tu avais une mine affreuse, chez le shérif. J'ai croisé David Webster dehors et il m'a appris que tu étais souffrant, alors je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

Les gens ici n'ont-ils rien d'autre à foutre que de se mêler de ses affaires ? Ron soupire sans cacher son agacement. Sans compter que Grant est la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir ici et qu'il sent la fièvre poindre à nouveau. Il commence sérieusement à se demander si quelqu'un ne lui a pas jeté le mauvais œil.

Comme il s'obstine à rester muet, Grant s'approche et tend une main vers son visage. D'un geste vif, Speirs lui saisit le poignet et lui jette un regard assassin. L'autre se fige un instant sous la surprise. Malgré l'expression clairement intimidante du trappeur, il ne baisse pas les yeux, au contraire. Il s'approche encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Ron, son poignet toujours douloureusement prisonnier de sa poigne ferme.

— Ne me repousse pas, souffle-t-il tout bas.

Speirs n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Il le toise presque avec indifférence.

— C'est toi qui es parti, lâche-t-il alors.

— J'avais pas le choix.

— Les explications, fallait me les donner il y a deux ans, tonne Ron en le relâchant. Il fait mine de ramasser du foin et le tend vers Thunder pour s'empêcher de frapper le jeune homme. Ça le démange tellement. Il est grand temps qu'il quitte cette foutue bourgade.

— Ron, s'il te plaît…

Grant tend encore sa main vers lui, mais cette fois, Ron le repousse avec plus de conviction.

— Tu es malade, laisse-moi t'aider, insiste Grant.

— Fous-moi la paix ! grogne Speirs en le dépassant.

— C'est ça ton problème, Ron ! Tu es trop fier pour demander de l'aide ! Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout !

Ron se retourne brusquement et rebrousse chemin d'un pas vif, index levé qu'il enfonce dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

— Tu ferais bien de te la fermer, parce que tu ne sais  _rien_ , le menace-t-il de sa voix cassée, qu'il n'élève même pas. Et ça fait son petit effet, puisque Grant blêmit.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ces deux dernières années ? s'étrangle-t-il.

Hormis le fait que Grant l’ait laissé tomber et que, presque par sa faute, Speirs se retrouve aujourd’hui au bord du gouffre, que Dike a découvert un moyen de foutre en l’air sa vie et qu’il a une putain de fièvre lancinante qui lui fout un mal au crâne insupportable ? Rien de spécial.

Bien sûr, Ron se garde bien de lui avouer tout ça. Il serre plutôt la mâchoire et prend une grande inspiration.

— Je quitte la ville, annonce-t-il. Je reviendrai pas.

Cette déclaration les surprend tous les deux. Ron ne fuira pas, non. Il ira chercher ces abrutis de hors-la-loi, les remettra à Dike, puis quittera le Colorado pour toujours.

— Est-ce que… C’est à cause de moi ?

Le trappeur esquisse un sourire narquois.

— J’ai tourné la page y’a longtemps.

— Ron…

Son nom sonne comme une supplique. Grant essaie encore de le toucher, mais Speirs est déjà dehors. Malade ou pas, il a pris sa décision. Il quitterait Wolfvale City dans l’heure.

# 6

_4 mars 1860– Swiftrock River – Colorado._

La route de campagne est vraiment mauvaise. La neige a commencé à fondre, ce qui la rend fangeuse et peu praticable. Une jeune femme est allongée sur le flanc en travers de la chaussée, elle tient son ventre rond de ses deux mains. La douleur peut se lire sur son visage crispé. Elle gémit, tandis qu’un jeune homme lui caresse les cheveux d’un geste désespéré.

C’est alors qu’une diligence d’un rouge vif, tirée par quatre chevaux, surgit sur le chemin et le garçon se relève en faisant de grands gestes. Le cocher tire sur les rênes et le garde armé assis à ses côtés met immédiatement son fusil en joue.

— S’il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi ! Ma femme ne va pas bien !

La diligence s’arrête à quelques mètres du couple en difficulté, et bientôt, des visages curieux en sortent.

— Seigneur ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? s’écrie une femme tirée à quatre épingles depuis la fenêtre de la diligence.

— Restez à l’intérieur, conseille le cocher. Le garde armé descend du véhicule, le canon de son fusil toujours en direction des deux inconnus. Deux autres hommes surgissent de la voiture, un vieux monsieur en redingote courte et un autre au teint halé et aux longs cheveux noirs.

— Poussez-vous, je suis médecin, indique le vieil homme.

— Soyez béni, s’exclame le jeune homme paniqué. Nous rejoignions Ironburg à cheval lorsque nous avons croisé la route d’un animal sauvage. Notre cheval a paniqué et s’est enfui, faisant tomber ma femme !

— Madame, fait le médecin sur un ton très professionnel. Me permettez-vous de vous examiner ?

— Byron ! Ne trainez pas, on a déjà un jour de retard sur notre itinéraire ! s’agace le cocher toujours perché sur son assise.

La jeune femme à terre se redresse un peu pour attraper le jabot du docteur et l’attirer à elle. Le dénommé Byron se penche, essayant de capter ce qu’elle essaie de dire entre deux geignements. À cet instant, un coup de feu retentit et tout s’enchaîne alors très vite. La jeune femme fait basculer le vieux médecin et se retrouve sur lui en le menaçant d’un couteau sous la gorge. La panique gagne instantanément les voyageurs, sauf le cocher, qui s’empare de son colt et vise le jeune homme qui est cependant plus rapide. Il se jette à terre au moment où cinq autres hommes surgissent des bois. L’attaque se termine en quelques minutes.

Le garde armé est mort, le cocher, lui, est blessé à l’épaule. Les voyageurs fortunés n’ont rien ; les brigands les attachent et les alignent tous devant la diligence.

— Johnny, Babe, débarrassez-vous du cadavre, ordonne Carwood Lipton d’une voix ferme, mais pourtant dénuée de toute animosité. Babe Heffron et Johnny Martin obéissent sans plus attendre tandis que Lip scrute ses prisonniers.

— Je vous en prie, monsieur, ne nous tuez pas ! larmoie la femme en riche toilette.

— La ferme, vieille peau !

— Bill, du calme, tempère doucement Carwood.

Bill Guarnere fusille la femme puis Lipton du regard avant de fourrer du tabac à mâcher dans sa bouche. À quelques pas, Eugene Roe s’assure que Renée n’est pas blessée. La jeune femme retire son faux ventre de femme enceinte et caresse sa joue pour le rassurer.

— Belle prise,  _sarge_! s’exclame George Luz qui a récupéré le colt du cocher et le tient en respect avec.

— Y’a marqué quoi sur la carriole, chef ? interroge Joe Toye en grattant le vernis de la diligence.

— Wells Fargo & Company. C’est une compagnie de transport spécialisée en long-courriers. Vous vous dirigiez vers Saint Louis ? demande Lip à la femme.

— Laissez-nous partir, par pitié, répond le médecin. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, je suis vieux, j’ai fait mon temps, mais laissez ces jeunes gens gagner la ville sains et saufs.

— Personne ne va tuer personne…

— Vous avez assassiné le garde ! rage le jeune garçon métissé.

— Je n’ai fait que protéger mes hommes.

Il fait un signe à Guarnere, Toye et Luz qui comprennent immédiatement l’ordre silencieux. Les trois hommes se mettent à dépouiller les voyageurs. Roe est agenouillé près du cocher qu’il soigne avec patience sous son regard méfiant.

— Eh, Renée, ça te dirait une nouvelle robe ? lance Bill.

— Oh non, je vous en prie, c’est de la soie, se lamente la femme. Sa mine éplorée n’impressionne guère Guarnere. Il la retourne et la déshabille à la va-vite, la laissant en crinoline dans le froid de fin d’après-midi.

— Tiens, beauté, cadeau d’la maison !

— Bas les pattes, cowboy, s’agace Babe de retour avec Johnny, qui lui prend le riche tissu des mains. Tiens Renée, c’est pour toi.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel puis leur sourit avec indulgence et récupère le « cadeau ». La voyageuse sanglote, prostrée contre la diligence. Bill l’attrape par le bras et la secoue pour la faire taire.

— Hé  _sarge_ , on en fait quoi de tout ce beau monde ? On les égorge ?

— Luz…

— Tu sais bien que je plaisante !

— T’as une drôle de façon de plaisanter, p’tite tête.

— J’t’emmerde, Johnny !

Carwood, les mains sur les hanches, soupire. Il n’est pas vraiment en colère, juste un peu exaspéré par l’insouciance de ses gars.

— Bon, on fait comme d’habitude. Finissez de charger la diligence. Luz, Johnny, éloignez les prisonniers et libérez-les. Oh, et donnez une couverture à cette pauvre fem-  _Bill_  !

Lorsqu’il se tourne vers la dame dépouillée, cette dernière essaye d’échapper aux mains de Guarnere qui deviennent un peu trop entreprenantes. Lip le saisit par la ceinture et le fait reculer.

— Merde, Lip ! Si on peut même pas en profiter un peu !

— On ne touche  _pas_  aux dames sans leur consentement, combien de fois faudra que je te le dise ? s’énerve Carwood.

— Mais putain, on est des  _hors-la-loi_ , qu’est-ce qu’on en a à foutre !

— Allez, Wild Bill, sois cool, lance Luz un peu plus loin.

— Vous me faites chier avec vos principes à la con ! Si je vide pas mes couilles dans l’heure qui vient, j’vous jure que j’bute quelqu’un ! Trois mois que j’ai pas baisé !

— Laisse-moi deviner, raille Joe. La dernière fois, c’était une vieille rombière qui a eu pitié de toi ? Elle a réussi à la trouver ta queue, au moins ?

— Tu ferais moins le malin si tu te la prenais dans le cul, connard !

Lip se passe une main lasse sur le visage. Il s’est peut-être trompé ; ses gars ne sont pas des gamins insouciants, juste des abrutis.

— C'est fini ? On peut y aller ? Johnny, Luz, répète-t-il à l'attention des deux autres, qui s'empressent d'éloigner les prisonniers de la route. Guarnere, lui, fait la gueule.

Alors, Carwood revient vers lui. Il fouille un instant dans la poche avant de ses vieilles chaps en cuir qui recouvrent son pantalon et en ressort un peu de monnaie qu'il fourre dans les mains du râleur.

— On va faire le plein à Swiftrock Town.

— Tu plaisantes ? Y'a même pas assez pour peloter des nichons !

— Si tu claquais pas ton fric dans des conneries, Lip te filerait ta part à chaque coup, et pas en fin de mois, commente Babe en chargeant la diligence.

— Va te faire foutre, on t'a pas causé, le cuistot !

— Eh ! Bill !

Carwood l'attrape fermement par le col en fronçant les sourcils.

— Babe a raison ! Alors tu te calmes sinon je te botte le cul et tu fais le chemin jusqu'à Swiftrock à pied. Compris ?

Par pure fierté, Guarnere ne baisse pas les yeux et lui lance un regard plein de défi. Aux premiers abords, on pourrait croire Lipton doux comme un agneau malgré la cicatrice qui farde sa joue. Il a le regard bienveillant d'un homme à qui on donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession. Mais Bill sait d'expérience qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Et même s'il ne se l'avoue pas, il lui témoigne beaucoup trop de respect et d'admiration pour se frotter à lui. Il range les quelques pièces dans la poche intérieure de son veston et réajuste son long manteau en cuir en reniflant, signe qu'il a parfaitement compris.

Lipton attend que Luz et Johnny soient de retour pour mettre les choses au point avant leur entrée en ville.

— OK, les gars. On va donc s'arrêter quelques jours à Swiftrock Town pour acheter ce qu'il faut jusqu'à la prochaine station de ravitaillement. On reste discrets, pas de bagarre, pas de vol et on ne dégaine que si on y est contraint.

— Mais  _sarge…_

— On est à deux cents kilomètres de la frontière entre le Colorado et l'Utah, pas question de prendre des risques, réplique-t-il. Pour le reste, on fait comme d'habitude : Joe et moi, on conduit la diligence, et les autres, vous êtes des voyageurs qui ne se connaissent pas, sauf Eugene et Renée, qui sont mariés et Renée est enceinte, d'accord ?

— Et pourquoi on change de mari ? Proteste Babe. Renée pose une main douce sur son bras.

— Chacun son tour, Edward.

— Tu as ta réponse. Pour finir, reprend Lipton, si on vous questionne : on se dirige tous vers la Californie. N'allez pas inventer des bêtises, vous connaissez vos rôles. Des questions ?

— Pourquoi on doit payer la bouffe à Swiftrock ? Demande Toye.

— Parce qu'on est déjà recherchés pour vol, répond Johnny. Réfléchis un peu.

Avant que la conversation ne s'envenime encore, Carwood invite toute la troupe à grimper dans la voiture. Lorsqu'il agace les chevaux de sa bride pour les faire avancer, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaille. Il jette un coup d’œil à Toye, installé à ses côtés, son fusil sur les genoux. Carwood finit par soupirer. Il s'inquiète probablement pour rien, comme toujours.


	3. PART III

# 7

_7 mars 1860 – Swiftrock Town – Colorado._

            Le shérif Dike a peut-être raison. Speirs s'étonne lui-même de son efficacité. Il n'a mis que trois jours avant de retrouver la trace du gang de Lipton. Il connaît peut-être la région comme sa poche, mais là, il doit avouer que c'était un jeu d'enfant. Niveau discrétion, même un ours ferait mieux ! 

Voilà donc cinq jours qu'il les suit à bonne distance. Comme il est stipulé sur l'avis de recherche, ils sont sept, plus une femme. Tous relativement bien armés. Ils ont attaqué une diligence trois jours plus tôt et, contre toute attente, il n'y a eu qu'un seul mort. Speirs en est encore stupéfait. Un gamin a même soigné les blessures du malheureux cocher avant de tous les laisser partir.

Drôles de malfrats.

Et à première vue, pas vraiment redoutables. Sur les huit, trois l'inquiètent plus ou moins. Un grincheux qu'il devine être un ancien cow-boy, vu sa posture. Celui-là râle tout le temps et initie la plupart des bagarres.

Un autre type dont la compagnie doit sans doute être tout aussi plaisante, qui garde un vieux fusil d'infanterie toujours avec lui.

Et le troisième qui tire la gueule et croise les bras tout le temps.

Speirs a d'abord pensé que Carwood Lipton, le chef de la petite bande, était un de ces trois gaillards. Mais visiblement, l'habit ne fait pas le moine…

Ils se sont arrêtés à Swiftrock Town, un petit village près de la frontière entre les territoires de l'Utah et le Colorado, et n'ont causé aucun dégât. Personne non plus ne les a reconnus.

C'est donc le moment ou jamais. Speirs a pris une chambre dans l'unique auberge des lieux et a passé une journée à élaborer divers plans afin de les approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. L'opération s'avère un peu plus ardue qu'avec la traque d'animaux sauvages. Là, Ron doit s'efforcer de faire ami-ami avec cette bande d'abrutis pour essayer de découvrir où ils planquent leur butin. Pour la partie capture et remise au shérif, il ne sait pas encore comment il va s'y prendre. Il a déjà pensé à les ligoter et à les torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui disent où se trouve tout ce qu'ils ont volé. L'idée est tentante, vraiment. Mais Dike tient à ce que Ron reste discret.

La seule solution pour lui, c'est qu'il gagne d'abord la confiance d'au moins un des gars pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Ensuite, il attend que le groupe ait repris la route en direction d'il ne sait où pour leur tendre une embuscade au milieu de nulle part et les abattre un par un. Comme ça, pas de témoin et à lui la liberté loin du Colorado et des taxes du shérif.

Ron est sûr que son plan va marcher et que d'ici trois ou quatre jours, tout sera terminé. Alors, il fait une chose qu'il n'a pas faite depuis longtemps :

Il va chez le barbier.

L'avantage lorsqu'on est trappeur et qu'on vit seul les trois quarts de l'année, c'est qu'on peut se permettre « d'oublier » de tailler sa barbe plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaines d'affilée. De toute façon, Speirs a toujours pensé que la barbe lui donnait un atout non négligeable lors de ses chasses. Les animaux sauvages captent plus facilement la peau pâle d'un nourrisson que le visage barbu et souillé de terre d'un chasseur. Camouflage naturel.

Sauf que là, il doit bien  _présenter_  pour pouvoir amadouer sa proie dont il connaît déjà l'identité. Il fait donc un effort surhumain pour aller se sociabiliser chez le barbier. Manque de bol pour lui, le vieil homme qui l'accueille est une vraie pipelette, pire que Frank Perconte, le postier de Wolfvale City.

— L'avantage lorsqu'on vit à Swifrock, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de passage ! Les villages frontaliers amènent toujours du monde. Idéal pour mes affaires ! s'exclame le barbier et Ron ne lâche pas des yeux la lame qu'il manipule d'une main un peu trop tremblante à son goût. Et donc, cher monsieur, que venez-vous faire à Swiftrock ?

— Je… cherche à me rendre en Utah, marmonne Ron.

— Oh ! Vous aussi ! Il y a une diligence qui est arrivée hier après-midi. Des voyageurs qui s’y dirigent pour atteindre la Californie !

 _Lipton et sa bande_. Bingo ! Peut-être que le vieux chevrotant peut lui apporter quelque information utile à son plan, tout compte fait.

— Ils vous on dit qu'ils allaient en Californie ?

— Oh non. Mais les gens qui passent par ici y vont toujours. La ruée vers l'or, vous savez…

— Pas étonnant.

— Pardon ?

— Non, rien.

Le vieux sourit en poursuivant sa tâche et se met à chantonner joyeusement.

— Dites-moi, vous saurez où je peux me procurer d'autres vêtements ? S'informe Speirs à contrecœur. Il adore sa tenue en daim. Elle est souple et confortable, parfaite pour chevaucher plusieurs jours ou pour chasser le gros gibier… Mais même sans sa barbe, il a l'allure d'un type qui en suit d'autres, vêtu comme ça. Alors autant jouer le jeu jusqu’au bout.

Le barbier l'envoie chez une certaine Louise qui parle un anglais approximatif, mais qui réussit à lui vendre une tenue complète. Heureusement pour lui, Ron a échappé à la tenue de ville, redingote comprise.

Engoncé dans un veston par-dessus une chemise blanche et un pantalon beaucoup trop serré à son goût, il étouffe. Il finit sa « transformation » chez le cordonnier, après s'être acheté un Stetson, et repart avec une paire de Santiags à éperons et la bourse vide. Il a l'impression de ressembler à un clown qui porterait le nom de Floyd Talbert. Manque plus que le cigarillo et le voilà au sommet du cliché du fermier qui se prend pour un des caïds de Wolfvale City.

Lorsqu'il croise son reflet dans une vitrine, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Charles Grant.

À l'époque, le jeune homme aurait adoré le voir dans cette tenue, rasé de près, les cheveux gominés coiffés d'un chapeau de cow-boy…

Il secoue la tête pour chasser cette pensée malvenue et souffle un bon coup pour se motiver. Il est temps de passer à l'action.

# 8

L'occasion se présente en fin de journée. Il aperçoit sa  _proie_  pénétrer dans le saloon. Ron attend encore quelques minutes avant d'y entrer à son tour. Une forte odeur d'alcool lui chatouille les narines et quelques visages se tournent vers lui. Il salue les curieux d'un hochement de tête tout en se dirigeant vers le bar avec la plus grande nonchalance dont il est capable.

Il a quand même un peu de mal.

L'endroit est sombre, bondé et étouffant. Il commande un whisky et s'efforce de garder son calme. Toujours avec le plus de détachement possible, il balaye la salle bruyante du regard avant de repérer sa cible. Il laisse malgré lui échapper un grognement entre ses lèvres.

Sa cible, Renée Lemaire, est en compagnie du soigneur de la bande.

La jeune femme ne reste jamais seule plus de quelques minutes, à son grand désespoir. Ron se voyait déjà l'embobiner et la séduire pour obtenir les informations dont il a besoin, mais avec l'autre gamin collé à elle, l'opération sera beaucoup plus délicate. Surtout qu'en les observant, Ron se doute que ces deux-là sont amoureux transis ; de vrais inséparables. Ça le fait grimacer.

Il s'apprête à quitter le saloon lorsqu'un mouvement à quelques mètres de lui capte son regard. Il reconnaît immédiatement George Luz, un des gars de Lipton, qui semble être en mauvaise posture.

Cinq gars l'entourent et le bousculent un peu. Des rires gras s'échappent du cercle qu'ils ont formé. Ron entend Luz, un violon en main, essayer de tempérer les opportuns, mais Speirs sait déjà que ça va finir en bagarre. Il ne réfléchit même pas quand il se lève et se dirige vers eux. Il pense après coup qu'il est vraiment suicidaire parce qu'il n'est même pas armé, son fusil de chasse étant resté bien au chaud dans la chambre qu'il loue.

— Hé, foutez-lui la paix, tonne-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'un des emmerdeurs.

— T'es qui, toi ?

— Le dernier type que tu verras de ta courte existence si tu le laisses pas tranquille.

Le petit groupe siffle et pousse des exclamations ironiques.

— Regardez-moi ça ! Un Wyatt Earp qui vole au secours de sa demoiselle en détresse !

Le gros malin n'a même pas le temps d'éclater de rire que Ron lui éclate la mâchoire. L'instant d'après, le saloon est plongé dans le chaos et tout le monde se tape dessus (une grande majorité ne sachant même pas pourquoi). Ron est surpris de constater que Luz rend les coups assez facilement et avec une rapidité étonnante. En l'observant, deux jours plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il sache jouer de ses poings avec autant de hargne.

Il le voit d'ailleurs foncer sur lui et se dit à cet instant que le jeune homme a deviné qui il était. Mais Luz le surprend encore.

— Baissez-vous !

Ron ne peut qu'obéir puisque Luz brandit son violon et l'abat de toutes ses forces sur le crâne d'un homme derrière lui. Ce dernier s'écroule sous les éclats de bois et Luz tend une main vers Speirs pour l'aider à se redresser. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme l'entraîne vers la sortie au moment où le gérant du saloon arme son fusil et se met à tirer en l'air pour calmer sa clientèle.

Les deux hommes se précipitent à l'extérieur et courent sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter au coin d'une rue voisine. Ron reprend son souffle en se laissant aller contre la façade d'une maison tandis que Luz, les mains sur les genoux, est mort de rire.

— C'était moins une ! S'exclame-t-il en se redressant. Ron l'observe, sourcils froncés. Le hors-la-loi a le sourire rayonnant d'un type qui viendrait de se délecter de la meilleure baise de sa vie. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et ses cheveux vont dans tous les sens. Il a l'air si jeune à cet instant que le trappeur a du mal à se dire que c'est un criminel notoire.

— Dommage pour mon violon, rajoute-t-il plus calmement. C'était un cadeau de mon père.

Ron ne dit toujours rien. D'une part parce que ses poumons lui font souffrir le martyre (il n'est pas encore totalement guéri de sa fièvre), mais aussi parce qu'il a devant lui un des gars du gang de Lipton et que soudain, il n'est plus sûr de la marche à suivre.

— J'm'appelle Geor- euh…  _Django_. Django Luz, lâche le garçon avec maladresse. Je suis musicien.

Il lui tend la main. Ron la regarde un moment avant de la serrer. Finalement, il n'aurait pas à amadouer Renée Lemaire. George – ou plutôt  _Django –_ Luz devrait faire l'affaire.

— Speirs.

— Ça vous arrive souvent ?

— Pardon ?

— De défendre des inconnus.

Ron cligne des yeux sans répondre. Luz remarque son malaise, même s'il prend ça pour de la modestie.

— Vous m'en avez tiré d'une bonne, monsieur Speirs ! Si Lip sait que j'ai déclenché une bagarre…

— Lip ?

— Euh… Ouais. Enfin… C'est… le routier avec qui on voyage tous. Eum. Il… Il aime pas qu'on fasse du grabuge là où on passe. Bref ! Merci encore pour le coup de main. Au revoir !

Luz est déjà au milieu de la rue quand Ron se décide enfin à agir. Il s'élance à sa suite et le rattrape.

— Dis-moi, c'est vrai que tu te diriges vers la Californie ?

George se tend. Il se retourne vers Speirs et le dévisage quelques secondes, avec méfiance. Ron se force à esquisser un sourire poli qui doit sans aucun doute ressembler à une grimace ridicule, mais apparemment, ça le lave de tout soupçon puisque Luz lui rend son sourire et ses épaules se décontractent.

— Qui vous a dit ça ?

— Le barbier, ce matin, répond-il sur le ton de la conversation. À vrai dire, je cherche un convoi qui irait vers la Californie pour… Tu sais… l'or, et tout ça.

Cette fois, Luz plisse les yeux, ne semblant pas croire à son mensonge.

— Vous avez pas l'air d'être de ces gars qui iraient trimer pour quelques grammes d'or, lâche Luz en désignant sa tenue impeccable.

Speirs élargit son sourire pour gagner un peu de temps et réfléchir à une connerie qu'il pourrait sortir pour le tirer de là.

— Oh, ça… C'était pour… séduire une dame… Mais… ça n'a pas  _marché_ , grimace-t-il alors.

Luz semble tout à coup sincèrement désolé pour lui. Il pose une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter et Ron se crispe. Il fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas le repousser.

— Si ça peut vous consoler, si j'étais une dame, j'aurais pas réfléchi à deux fois !

— Euh… Merci… ?

Ron essaie de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisé face à la franchise étrange du jeune homme. Au lieu de ça, il fait tourner son esprit à plein régime. Il doit trouver un moyen de voyager avec leur diligence. Il sent que l'occasion ne se représentera plus s'il ne fait rien.

— Écoute, j'ai de quoi payer ma place. Et je pourrai vous être utile pendant le voyage.

— De quelle façon ? S'étonne Luz.

Speirs soupire. Il voit soudain au loin la bande d'emmerdeurs du saloon se diriger vers eux. Ils n'ont pas l'air content du tout.

— Je suis trappeur, avoue Ron. Ou plutôt, j'étais trappeur. Je peux vous faire traverser les Rocheuses en sécurité et rapidement…

— Trappeur ? Attendez… Speirs… Vous êtes  _le Speirs_?

— De… quoi ?

— Ronald Speirs ? Le trappeur ?

— Euh… Oui. Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu- ?

— J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que ce nom me disait quelque chose !

Ron empoigne Luz par le bras et l'entraîne à travers l'avenue. C'est à ce moment que George remarque qu'ils sont suivis, alors il ne proteste pas et ils se mettent à parcourir Swiftrock pour semer les autres. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ron leur fait faire marche arrière en passant par une petite ruelle.

— Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Ces imbéciles se douteront pas qu'on a rebroussé chemin. Suis-moi !

Ils parcourent encore une bonne centaine de mètres avant d'arriver à l'auberge où Ron s'est installé. Ils grimpent jusqu'à sa chambre et le trappeur récupère son fusil de chasse puis se poste derrière la fenêtre, par laquelle il observe les allées et venues des hommes qui cherchent à se venger de la petite humiliation subie un peu plus tôt.

Luz le regarde faire en haussant les sourcils, debout au milieu de la petite pièce. Un moment passe avant que Ron ne s'éloigne de la fenêtre et ne repose son fusil.

— Quoi ? Fait-il devant la moue de l'autre homme.

— Vous avez l'attitude de quelqu'un qui est en cavale, vous savez ?

— Ces hommes, ils…

— Non, je veux dire, en règle générale.

Ron l'observe et une idée lui traverse alors l'esprit. De toute façon, au point où il en est, et sans compter que plus rien ne correspond à son plan initial…

— Tu as vu juste, marmonne-t-il. Je suis démasqué.

— Attendez… Vous êtes vraiment en cavale ?! Comment ça se fait ? Vous êtes Ronald Speirs, le trappeur du Colorado !

D'ailleurs, Ron serait curieux de savoir comment George Luz le connaît… Mais cette question sera pour plus tard.

— C'est précisément pour ça que je suis en cavale, répond-il plutôt. Tu as entendu parler de l'alliance des commerçants de Saint Louis ?

Luz secoue négativement la tête, déjà pendu à ses lèvres. Ron se dit que ça ne sera pas si difficile que ça de l'embobiner…

— Eh bien, sans rentrer dans les détails, nous autres trappeurs dépendons de ces gens. Récemment, ils ont décidé de nous faire payer des taxes exorbitantes et nous obligent à racheter nos licences. Les coûts s'élèvent à plusieurs milliers de dollars.

— Les enfoirés !

— Je suis d'accord. Quoi qu'il en soit, eux s'en foutent. Si on paie pas ce qu'on leur doit, on n'est plus dans la légalité.

— Vous voulez dire que… Vous avez refusé de vous plier aux règles d'une bande d'aristos malhonnêtes et maintenant vous êtes recherché pour braconnage et manquement à vos devoirs civiques ?!

Ron n'aurait pas dit mieux.

— C'est ça.

— Alors, l'histoire de la dame, c'était faux ? Vos habits, c'est juste pour tromper les gens ?

— Vous savez tout.

Un éclat nouveau se met à briller dans les prunelles du criminel. Comme si le simple fait de lui avoir avoué qu'il est un hors-la-loi les rapproche soudain. C'est tout ce dont Ron a besoin pour parvenir à ses fins.

— Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'aimerais traverser au plus vite la frontière et voyager avec un convoi, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

— Évidemment !

Luz fait volteface et s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

— Tu vas me dénoncer ? S'enquiert Ron pour le retenir.

— Non, bien sûr. Mais vous m'avez aidé avec ces gars. À moi de vous aider, maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— On joue dans la même équipe, monsieur Speirs, sourit Luz en quittant la pièce. Ron reste sceptique, pas certain d'avoir réussi son coup. Que va faire George Luz, maintenant qu'il connaît ses « intentions » ?

Ron se passe une main sur le visage, surpris pendant un instant de ne plus sentir sa barbe. Il soupire en se laissant tomber sur le lit et se demande dans quoi il s'est encore embarqué.

Il entend des gens gueuler en bas de l'auberge et, tout en fermant les yeux, espère que ce ne sont pas les gars du saloon qui l'ont retrouvé. Il se dit aussi qu'il a eu son quota de socialisation pour au moins les six prochaines années.

La nature lui manque cruellement.


	4. Part IV

# 9

Aussi dérangeant que ça puisse paraître, voir Wild Bill tringler sa blonde avec enthousiasme et l’entendre mugir comme un buffle projette Johnny dix ans en arrière en Ohio. Il revoit sa petite femme bien en chair dans leur maison à Columbus. S’il se concentre assez, il peut même sentir les travers de porc qu’elle est en train de lui préparer avec amour. Il se demande un instant ce que Georgia est devenue, avant d’être tiré de ses pensées par le commentaire salace de son camarade visiblement sur le point d’écrémer la donzelle.

Johnny s’avance dans la pièce. Il distingue deux mains fines fourrager dans les cheveux en pagaille de Guarnere. Pour le reste, ce n’est qu’un enchevêtrement de tissu et de membres. Il n’y a que le cul de cet idiot de Bill qui luit comme un phare au milieu de l’océan. De petits couinements semblables à ceux d’un chaton égaré s’échappent de la masse informe, allant crescendo. La tentation est trop forte pour Johnny, qui se déplace à pas de loup sur le plancher jusqu’à atteindre les deux tourtereaux en plein ébat.

Le bruit caractéristique d’un colt qu’on arme fige Guarnere avant même que le canon ne touche son crâne. S’arrêter ainsi au bord de l’orgasme le fait grogner d'inconfort.

 _— Merde !_ Vous voulez quoi, bordel ?

Le visage de Johnny se fend d’un sourire mauvais. De sa main libre, il attrape Bill par le col et l’envoie valdinguer sur le plancher. La femme hurle et, sans prendre la peine de remettre son corsage en place, s’enfuit à toutes jambes.

— Putain Johnny ! Espèce d’enfoiré ! vocifère Guarnere, hagard et grimaçant.

— Tu devrais surveiller ton cul, Bill. J’aurais pu facilement te trouer une miche que tu t’en s’rais même pas rendu compte !

— Va te faire foutre !

Johnny se marre en rengainant son colt.

— Allez, range ta queue et amène-toi. Lip nous attend chez le maréchal-ferrant.

— Au cas où t’aurais pas remarqué, j’étais en train de baiser gratos !

— Vraiment ? Tu veux dire qu’une dame t’a laissé approcher son minet sans qu’elle crie au viol ou qu’elle te taxe de l’intégralité de ton mois ? Tu m’épates, Bill.

— Salaud.

Le plaisantin est déjà sur le pas de la porte lorsque Guarnere se relève.

— Laisse-moi au moins finir ! J’ai les balloches qui changent de couleur, là ! Il veut quoi, Lip, d’ailleurs ? Il peut pas s’occuper de ses carnes sans moi ?!

— Oh non, t’es bien trop indispensable au groupe, ironise Johnny. Bouge ton cul de là avant de te faire rosser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, derrière le travail à ferrer du maréchal, Lipton et sa bande sont rejoints par les deux hommes. Bill marche en canard les deux mains jointes sur son entrecuisse, derrière Johnny, tout en le fusillant du regard. Babe s’apprête à faire un commentaire, mais Lip lève la main.

— Chaque chose en son temps, le coupe-t-il.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on fout là, putain ? grogne Bill. J’croyais qu’on devait partir demain matin !

— Luz a déclenché une bagarre au saloon, répond Toye.

Il est accoudé contre une balustrade et surveille les environs pour s’assurer que personne ne vienne les déranger.

— C’était pas  _vraiment_  ma faute, se défend Luz. Et puis, Renée et doc étaient avec moi !

— Être dans la même salle ne signifie pas qu’on était  _avec_  toi, lâche Roe, impassible.

Sentant que cette conversation risque de les mener encore vers des coquarts plus qu’autre chose, Lip lève ne nouvelle fois les mains pour les faire taire.

— Peu importe. Luz a quelque chose à nous dire, et il tenait à ce qu’on soit tous présents.

— Oh pitié ! s’exaspère Bill. Si c’est pour nous dire encore une fois qu’on est comme une famille que tu m’as empêché de vider mes couilles, j’te jure que j’t’éviscère, Luz !

— Hé ! Mon discours était très beau, la dernière fois !

—  _Luz_.

— Euh, ouais. Pardon, sarge. J’ai un truc à vous proposer. Et puisque dans ce groupe  _soudé_  on décide  _tous ensemble_ , enchaîne George en lançant des regards appuyés à Guarnere. Il fallait qu’on se réunisse.

— Accouche, s’impatiente Toye derrière lui.

— OK, OK. Vous n’devinerez jamais qui j’ai rencontré !

La petite troupe pousse des soupirs las. Babe prend même le parti de se vautrer dans la poussière en désespoir de cause. Lorsque Luz commence comme ça, ils en ont généralement pour des heures.

— Oh, allez, les gars. Vous êtes pas marrants.

— Luz, répète Carwood le plus calmement possible.

— Oui, bon. J’ai rencontré nul autre que…  _Ronald Speirs_!

Luz perd bien vite son sourire lorsqu’il se rend compte que personne ne réagit à la nouvelle.

— Speirs, les gars ! Me dites pas que vous connaissez pas ! Ce type vient d’une des meilleures familles de trappeurs de tout le Grand Ouest !

— Et on est censé faire quoi de cette information ? lâche Babe, un bras en travers du visage pour se cacher du soleil.

— Il propose de nous aider à traverser les frontières si on lui permet de voyager avec nous.

Là, Lipton fronce les sourcils et se redresse, bras croisés.

— Tu lui as parlé de  _nous_?

La menace s’entend dans sa voix. En plus d’être le leader de leur gang, Carwood est un peu comme leur maman à tous. Il est toujours impossible à George de faire la distinction entre les deux rôles, alors il ne sait pas s’il doit s’attendre à recevoir du plomb dans la cervelle ou se faire réprimander sec par maman Lip pour ce que cette dernière a insinué.

Par conséquent, il leur dit tout sans plus tarder. Le saloon, sa rencontre impromptue avec Speirs, les taxes, et son désir d’échapper aux autorités au plus vite. Luz explique à ses comparses que Speirs serait un atout non négligeable dans leur escapade, compte tenu de sa profession et de sa discrétion. 

— Le type est presque un hors-la-loi, en plus ! conclut-il. Lip, on aurait même pas besoin de traverser les grandes voies. On passerait par les Rocky Mountains en toute sécurité !

— Et les prédateurs ? Les tribus indiennes ? S'inquiète Renée.

Les gars approuvent tous d'un signe de tête. Voilà des semaines qu'ils sont en cavale, aucun d'eux n'a envie de risquer sa vie plus que nécessaire, et ça se comprend.

— Allez les gars ! Depuis quand ça nous empêche d'avancer ? On n'a jamais été aussi près du but.

Luz a le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, mais dans son regard, Lipton peut lire de l'épuisement. George a été un des premiers à rejoindre son gang. Il sait à quel point il est attaché à cette famille de substitution, même s'ils ont commis des actes répréhensibles et que, maintenant, ils sont recherchés dans pas mal d'états. Mais depuis que Lip a mentionné leur possibilité de  _nouvelle vie_  sur la route de la ruée vers l'or, Luz a commencé à faire des plans d'avenir. Ces dernières semaines, il a même mis toute son énergie à maintenir de bonnes relations au sein du groupe. Le jeune homme n'envisage tout simplement pas d'être séparé des autres, et ça fait un peu mal au cœur de Carwood, parce que c'est pour leur sauver la vie qu'il a pris la décision de les mener jusqu'en Californie. Si tout se passe bien, il sait comment ça finira.

S'ils veulent se racheter une conduite et se créer une nouvelle identité, Wild Bill irait sans doute dans les carrières en quête d'or. Johnny et Toye s'engageraient peut-être dans l'armée. Eugene, Babe et Renée partiraient vivre ensemble face à la mer. Et Lip, lui, laisserait derrière lui une vie menée par un idéal qu'il n'aura jamais réussi à atteindre.

Il finirait ses jours au Mexique, seul…  _Peut-être_. Il ne s'est pas encore décidé.

— Écoute, Luz…

Le susnommé perd son sourire et baisse la tête.

— J'pensais que ça vous ferait plaisir d'avoir un peu de sang neuf dans l'équipe, soupire-t-il. On aurait pu voyager plus vite, on…

— Très bien, capitule Lip sous son regard larmoyant. Si tu dis que ce type peut nous être utile, ça vaut le coup d'en savoir plus sur son compte…

— Sarge, t'es sûr de toi ? Demande Toye, un sourcil relevé.

— On va d'abord s'assurer qu'il n'est pas suivi par les autorités ou qu'il ne travaille pas pour elles. Renée, Johnny, vous vous en chargez ?

La jeune femme et l'ohiain se dirigent déjà vers le centre de Swiftrock pour mener leur enquête. Luz a vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur et Lipton se fait la réflexion que si George n'était pas certain qu'on se foute de lui, il serait en train de sautiller sur place comme un gamin. Il ne peut donc s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire indulgent à son encontre.

— Envoie un message à Speirs, et dis-lui de me retrouver à la tombée de la nuit au saloon. Joe et Bill m'accompagneront.

Il se tourne vers les autres.

— Babe et doc, vous resterez à la station de diligences et préparerez les chevaux. Si jamais la « rencontre » tourne mal, il faut qu'on puisse déguerpir sans perdre de temps.

— À tes ordres, sarge !

— Et moi ? S'enquiert Luz. Pourquoi j’irais pas directement voir Speirs ?

— Toi, tu restes à la station et tu ne déclenches aucune autre bagarre. Compris ?

George esquisse une moue coupable en acquiesçant.

# 10

Une heure est passée et Ron n’a toujours pas de nouvelles du hors-la-loi.

N’aurait-il pas dû le suivre à distance ? À l’heure qu’il est, Luz est peut-être déjà loin avec sa bande.

Décidé à quitter sa chambre pour en avoir le cœur net, Ron est retenu par ses poumons qui lui rappellent à quel point il a négligé sa santé pendant sa traque. Il entend d’ici le docteur Malarkey le réprimander copieusement. Essayant de reprendre son souffle entre deux quintes de toux, il farfouille dans ses affaires et récupère sa blague à tabac, un flacon, et de quoi allumer l’unique bougie posée sur un guéridon près de lit.

Ron s’est fait la promesse de ne pas gaspiller inutilement son argent dans des remèdes alambiqués dont il ne connait pas le contenu. Alors, il fait chauffer quelques gouttes de suc de pavot qu’il mélange avec des plantes médicinales indiennes et du tabac, et se roule une cigarette d’opium.

La première bouffée lui brûle douloureusement les poumons et la gorge, mais très vite, ses pupilles se dilatent et il se laisse aller contre la tête de lit en soupirant d’aise. Cette faiblesse physique l’inquiète un peu, mais il ne veut pas penser à la fièvre rouge, ou pire.

_Ça lui passera._

Lorsque quelqu’un frappe à la porte puis glisse un message sous son battant, Ron est un peu stone. Il arrive tout de même à se relever pour aller récupérer le papier, qu’il doit lire plusieurs fois pour être sûr de comprendre :

«  _Saloon. Crépuscule._  »

C’est signé : «  _le bagarreur au violon_  ».

S’il n’était pas aussi engourdi, il sentirait son cœur s’emballer. Pour tout un tas de raisons.

La première, la plus plaisante : il a réussi son coup et il a un ticket pour intégrer le gang de Lipton.

La moins agréable : Luz lui a collé les autorités au cul.

La plus emmerdante : le gang a découvert qui il est et ils veulent le refroidir.

Il fait alors un effort surhumain pour ne pas reprendre un peu d’opium, et se prépare plutôt à cette rencontre. Il ne sait pas qui il verra, au saloon, mais il doit se tenir prêt à toute éventualité.

Il accroche un colt chargé à bloc à sa ceinture, planque un poignard dans sa manche gauche, arrange un peu ses vêtements parce qu’il doit faire peine à voir. Il fait ses « valises », prêt à fuir rapidement si besoin. Une fois paré, il se poste devant la fenêtre et attend.

# 11

— Hé sarge, t’es vachement beau comme ça !

Carwood lève les yeux au ciel alors que Toye jette un regard désabusé à Bill.

— T’approche pas trop de lui, Lip, Guarnere est mort de faim depuis que Johnny l’a empêché de conclure.

— Les gars, commencez pas, répond le chef de gang en prenant place à une table.

— Hé, c’est vrai ! s’exclame Bill. Ça s’rait pas le cuir qu’on a récupéré sur le cocher ?

Il tripote les manches du manteau de Lip avant que ce dernier ne lui file une tape sur les doigts.

Il n’y a pas grand monde dans le saloon. Un type frotte machinalement le comptoir du bar de son chiffon crasseux, quelques clients somnolent, une fille au décolleté plongeant attire le regard de Wild Bill. L’entrevue devrait bien se passer, mais Lip est de nouveau happé par ce mauvais pressentiment qui l’avait acculé quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu’ils se dirigeaient vers Swiftrock Town.

Toye commande trois verres et partage une cigarette avec Bill. Lip ne fume pas.

— Donc, Renée et Johnny n’ont rien trouvé d’alarmant sur notre gars, résume Joe.

— C’est ça. Reste à voir si Luz dit vrai et qu’il est prêt à nous aider.

— Sincèrement, Lip, je le sens pas. On a fait le plein, on peut partir de suite pour l’Utah, on a tout ce qu’il faut. On a pas besoin d’un gus qui joue à l’indien pour nous faire passer les frontières. On peut se démerder sans lui, comme on a toujours fait.

— Vous croyez qu’elle prend combien ? lance Bill tout à coup, et il faut quelques secondes avant que Carwood et Joe ne comprennent de qui il parle.

À cet instant, un type entre dans le saloon. Lip l’observe avec attention.

Il est plutôt grand, bien bâti. On devine aisément ses muscles sous ses vêtements près du corps. L’homme réajuste son Stetson sur sa tête. C’est à cet instant qu’il croise son regard et il en est frappé par son intensité. Mille histoires se lisent à travers ses iris marron-vert.

Il n’a pas le temps de se perdre plus longtemps dans les yeux de l’inconnu. Toye siffle et lui fait signe d’approcher, certain de son identité. Il n’y a pas beaucoup d’hommes qui se promènent avec des vêtements aussi impeccables dans le coin.

— Messieurs.

— Ronald Speirs ?

Ron acquiesce en s’asseyant face à eux. Lip n’a toujours rien dit. La beauté sauvage du trappeur lui fait perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il pensait avoir affaire à un homme des bois clairement moins  _distingué_  que ce type.

— Luz m’a donné rendez-vous ici, je pensais qu’il serait là.

Carwood se racle la gorge, se redresse un peu sur sa chaise.

— Il n’y aura que nous.

La tension est palpable autour de la table. Ron la sent. Ils sont sur leurs gardes, tout comme lui. Il essaie d’adopter la posture détendue d’un homme qui souhaite juste intégrer un convoi tout ce qu’il y a de plus  _normal_ , mais il ne peut s’empêcher d’effleurer le canon de son colt du bout des doigts.

Carwood Lipton le dévisage. Il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui le déstabilise un peu. Un côté doux derrière son faciès de mauvais garçon. Ses yeux voyagent jusqu’à la cicatrice qui farde sa joue, et il a soudain envie de connaître son histoire.

Il déglutit, tente de se concentrer sur les deux autres. William Guarnere et Joseph Toye.

Un rapide coup d’œil lui permet de constater que Bill porte au moins deux revolvers. Toye n’a pas son fusil d’infanterie sur lui, mais il doit sans doute cacher une arme à feu dans les pans de son manteau.

S’ils décident de le tuer, Ron ne pourra rien y faire.

— Je suis Lip, le  _whipster_. Voici Joe, mon  _shotgun_. Et ça c’est Bill, il voyage avec nous.

Speirs note que Lipton ne donne que leurs diminutifs. Évidemment _._

— Luz nous a dit que vous souhaitiez voyager avec nous pour rejoindre la Californie. Et que vous êtes un trappeur en cavale.

La voix de Lipton est tout aussi déstabilisante que son visage. Son timbre transpire l’autorité ; pourtant, on y décèle une pointe de douceur. Ron n’arrive pas à lire en lui comme il aurait aimé le faire, et ça l’agace.

— Écoutez, je veux juste être loin de ce trou à rat et des emmerdes. Est-ce que vous avez une place pour moi dans votre convoi ?

— Oh, doucement cowboy, s’exclame Guarnere. Qui nous dit qu’tu vas pas nous détrousser et te barrer avec nos affaires ?

Speirs lui lance un regard glacial en serrant les poings. C’est l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

— Bill.

Carwood n’élève pas la voix, ne fait aucun geste. Pourtant, Ron sent immédiatement Guarnere se tendre. Il baisse même les yeux pendant une seconde.

Impressionnant.

Lipton sait tenir ses hommes, à n’en pas douter.

— Monsieur Speirs, reprend-il. Nous sommes juste un groupe de voyageurs qui aimerait gagner au plus vite la côte Ouest. Vous comprenez qu’on ne veut pas se mettre dans des histoires…

— Bien sûr.

— La diligence est déjà pleine à craquer...

— Je peux vous suivre à cheval.

Ron se morigène. S’il continue à répondre avec autant d’empressement, il risque de griller sa « couverture ».

— Vous pourriez, oui. Mais on d-

—  _Il est où cet enfant de putain ?!_

Tous les clients du saloon se retournent vers l’entrée d’où se tient un homme en maillot de corps crasseux fourré négligemment dans un pantalon à bretelles. D’une main, il soutient une femme par les cheveux et de l’autre, il pointe un Webley calibre 45 droit devant lui. Il est accompagné par quatre autres gars tout aussi rustauds. Lorsque Bill reconnait celle avec qui il a passé du bon temps un peu plus tôt, il se trahit lui-même en laissant échapper un juron. Immédiatement, la petite troupe darde des regards hargneux vers lui et l’époux de sa conquête le met en joue.

Carwood, Toye, Bill et Ron se lèvent d’un même mouvement. Les autres clients ne cillent pas, une main discrètement dirigée vers leurs armes, au cas où.

Le barman, lui, pousse un long soupir, marmonne dans sa barbe un «  _fait chier, pas encore_   _!_  » et ordonne à un commis d’aller chercher le shérif fissa.

— C’est toi la chattemite qu’a anguillé ma gonzesse ?! Jenny, c’est lui ?!

La pauvre Jenny ne parvient qu’à pleurnicher en essayant de se soustraire de la poigne de son mari.

— Écoutez messieurs… tente Carwood, les mains levées en signe de paix. Il est coupé dans son élan par un coup de feu. Toye n’a pas pu l’anticiper à temps, il se détourne au mauvais moment et se prend la balle en plein dans le derrière. Il hurle de douleur en tombant à genoux. Suite à ça, c’est le chaos. On laisse Jenny choir mollement dans ses jupons tandis que les hommes engagent la rixe. Ils balancent le mobilier sur leur chemin et les deux camps ne tardent pas à dégainer.

Ron a une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Le gang de Lipton a vraiment la guigne, il ne voit que ça.

— J’vais l’trouer ce quetard, sur la Sainte Vierge que j’vais l’trouer !

Carwood se jette sur un des types et Toye, mâchoire serrée et une main sur sa fesse gauche, dégaine un colt et tire sur tout ce qui bouge. Bien sûr, les autres clients se font une joie de participer à l’escarmouche puisque de toute façon, Joe ne fait aucune distinction entre eux et les emmerdeurs.

L’époux cocufié joue de ses pieds et de ses poings pour atteindre Bill, mais Ron se glisse entre eux au dernier moment.

— Mais attends ! J’te connais toi ! crache-t-il. T’es le type qu’a foutu la merde hier avec l’aut’ morveux !

Réflexion faite, c’est peut-être Ron qui a la guigne… Encore un peu étourdi par l’opium, il fait de son mieux pour rassembler le plus de force dans son poing droit qu’il abat sur la tempe de l’homme. Ce dernier recule d’un pas, mais il a visiblement la tête dure. Il rend le coup à Speirs qui ne parvient pas à l’esquiver.

— Le shérif arrive !

Une voix inconnue s’élève au-dessus des cris rageurs et la bagarre perd un peu de son intensité à la nouvelle.

— On décampe !

Cette fois, c’est Carwood qui a parlé. Il attrape Joe pour le soutenir en gueulant sur Guarnere qui s’acharne à défigurer un adversaire avec la crosse de son revolver.

— Speirs !

Ron croise le regard de Lip et il comprend immédiatement son ordre silencieux. Les quatre hommes se frayent un chemin parmi la clientèle une minute avant que le shérif de Swiftrock Town ne fasse tinter ses éperons sur le plancher humide du saloon. Le trappeur suit les autres sans réfléchir jusqu’à la station de diligences. Guarnere et Lipton soutiennent encore Toye qui gémit de douleur.

— Putain, il m’a tiré dans le derrière, ce connard !


	5. PART V

# 12

_9 mars 1860 – Quelque part aux alentours de Twin Lakes – Colorado._

La diligence rouge tirée par quatre chevaux s’arrête dans un nuage de terre et de gravillons. Johnny, qui a pris la place de _shotgun_ aux côtés de Carwood, met un pied à terre et le fusil de Toye en joue. Bill et Luz en font de même et scrutent les environs. À l’intérieur de la diligence, on entend Joe râler. Le chef de la petite troupe ouvre la portière et somme Eugene et Renée d’installer le blessé à quelques pas de là pour le soigner. Babe est déjà en train de préparer un feu.

Ron descend de cheval. Étourdi par leur longue course effrénée à travers la campagne, il prend le temps d’étirer ses muscles restés trop longtemps immobiles, et donne à boire à Thunder.

— On reste ici quelques heures, annonce Lipton d’une voix fatiguée. Ouvrez l’œil.

Il se passe une main lasse sur son visage fardé. Ron l’observe discrètement. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’il se tient à quelques pas d’un des chefs de hors-la-loi les plus recherchés du Colorado. Si Bill et son irrésistible besoin de se baguer le nœud n’avaient pas bousculé les négociations grâce à l’entrée fracassante du mari cocufié dans le saloon, Speirs ne serait actuellement pas en pleine voyoucratie et à deux doigts de se faire un paquet d’aspines.

Il avance d’un pas, ne prêtant guère attention au museau de Thunder qui renifle avec une certaine affection ses cheveux plus si gominés. Sa main glisse lentement vers sa ceinture à laquelle est accroché un poignard. Tout le monde s’affaire autour de la diligence. Guarnere et Luz ont disparu dans le sous-bois, Heffron s’active autour du feu de camp, Roe et Lemaire sont penchés au-dessus de Toye qui rechigne à baisser le pantalon. Lipton farfouille dans un coffre accroché à la poupe du véhicule, il lui donne dos. Une seconde suffirait à Ron pour que le tranchant de son poignard prive le gang de Lipton de son leader. L’effet de surprise serait à son avantage : il n’aurait que quelques mouvements rapides à effectuer pour réduire les autres au silence. Il laisserait peut-être la jeune femme en vie. Elle pourrait lui indiquer où trouver la planque de Lipton. Après ça, il ne lui resterait plus qu’à s’emparer d’une arme à feu et abattre Bill et George.

Si la nature était clémente avec lui, il mettrait un peu moins de deux semaines à rejoindre Wolfvale City. Dike lui remettrait les 5 000 dollars et il pourrait enfin quitter le Colorado et repartir de zéro.

Mais il n’en fait rien. Quelque chose d’humide se pose sur sa tempe et il sursaute, ramené brutalement à l’instant présent. C’est Renée, qu’il n’a pas vue approcher, et qui presse un linge imbibé d’eau contre une ecchymose commençant à violacer sa peau.

— Là, doucement. Tenez ça, monsieur Speirs.

Ron dévisage la jeune femme. Elle a un regard si doux et elle semble si fragile. Elle lui sourit tout en desserrant le couvercle d’un petit pot qui laisse échapper une odeur forte.

— Nous n’avons pas eu le temps de nous présenter, dit-elle en plongeant deux doigts dans le baume. Je m’appelle Renée.

Ses doigts étrangement rugueux s’enroulent avec délicatesse autour du poignet de Ron pour en repousser le linge humide. Elle s’apprête à étaler sa mixture sur la petite blessure du trappeur, mais Ron l’arrête.

— J’en ai pas besoin, ça va.

Renée sourit encore, puis hoche la tête.

— Ah, les hommes… plaisante-t-elle.

— Renée, viens m’aider !

Eugene Roe est à moitié affalé au sol, Toye essayant de l’éloigner, lui et ses instruments de torture, de son pauvre derrière meurtri par une balle perdue.

— Il faut l’extraire, Joe ! s’agace le garçon aux cheveux d’ébène.

— Y’a pas b’soin ! Recouds-moi ça et on en parle plus !

Renée s’agenouille à côté de Toye en posant une main douce mais ferme sur son avant-bras.

— Ne sois pas stupide. La balle risque de remonter et de toucher tes organes vitaux. Et la plaie peut s’infecter.

— Mais non ! s’entête Joe. Tu vois, ça ?

Il soulève sa chemise, dévoile une partie de son abdomen dont le flan est creusé par une vieille cicatrice en forme d’étoile.

— C’était quand j’étais à l’armée. Je m’en suis pris une, elle est toujours là !

— C’est parce qu’elle n’est pas allée trop profond. Cesse de faire l’enfant, maintenant, et allonge-toi sur le ventre, lui ordonne Renée.

Ron remarque que Lipton les observe en silence. Une idée lui traverse alors l’esprit. Il s’avance vers le groupe et s’agenouille près d’Eugene en retroussant les manches de sa chemise blanche. Doc lui jette un regard étonné, mais ne dit rien. Alors, Ron fouille dans ses poches et en sort une petite bourse en cuir de laquelle il récupère une poignée d’herbes qu’il tend au blessé.

— Mâche. N’avale pas.

Sa voix basse et rauque dissuade Toye de protester. Il renifle plutôt les plantes séchées qui sentent la sauge et quelque chose qu’il ne parvient pas à identifier. Il fourre le tout dans sa bouche et grimace. C’est acide.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Roe avec intérêt.

— Un décontractant naturel.

— Mon cul, marmonne Joe, la bouche pleine.

— Justement, soupire Renée. Allez, allonge-toi sur le ventre.

Toye s’apprête à dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient. Il bat des cils, pris d’une hébétude soudaine, et pousse un soupir satisfait. Les autres s’en étonnent et se tournent vers Speirs, toujours impassible.

— Il va être dans le coaltar quelques heures, aidez-moi à le retourner, dit-il.

— Les gars, j’peux la garder, ma balle, tente Joe sans conviction. Il se laisse plutôt faire et se met à déblatérer des inepties tandis que Ron prend les commandes et se fait seconder par les deux autres durant l’opération.

Ce n’est qu’une fois la blessure de l’ancien soldat recousue que Guarnere et Luz réapparaissent. Babe, occupé à préparer le dîner, s’esclaffe :

— Vous avez raté un de ces spectacles, les gars ! On aurait dit que Joe était complètement saoul. J’sais pas c’que vous lui avez donné, m’sieur Speirs, mais faudra nous en filer un peu pour l’assommer les jours où il nous casse les pieds avec sa mauvaise humeur !

— J’vous avais dit que monsieur Speirs nous aiderait ! s’enthousiasme Luz en gratifiant le trappeur d’un sourire radieux.

— Rien à signaler ? interroge Carwood, toujours un peu en retrait, à l’attention des deux éclaireurs.

— Rien, sarge, répond Bill en s’asseyant près du feu, mains tendues pour s’y réchauffer. Soit le shérif de Swiftrock a pas eu envie d’envoyer ses hommes nous rosser, soit ils sont partis dans le mauvais sens. En tout cas, pour le moment on est tranquille.

— Bien. Johnny ! appelle alors le leader.

Martin surgit de derrière la diligence, son fusil en bandoulière. Il comprend l’ordre silencieux de Lip, qui l’entraîne un peu plus loin, s’accroupit et étale une carte devant eux. Ron n’a rien perdu de cet échange et se dit que c’est le moment d’agir.

Durant ses jours de traque, il s’est longtemps demandé comment il parviendrait à ses fins. Une heure plus tôt, il aurait pu tuer tout le monde et en finir. Sauf qu’il avait oublié Johnny Martin dans ses calculs, et que cette erreur lui aurait coûté la vie. À présent, les attaquer de front signerait sa perte. L’option la plus sûre pour lui est de les conduire au cœur de la vallée, là où il n’y aurait aucune échappatoire, et ensuite de gagner les hauteurs pour les assaillir sans prendre de risques inutiles. Comme avec un prédateur solitaire conduit hors de sa tanière.

Il s’approche donc des deux hommes en essuyant machinalement ses mains tachées de sang.

Leur départ précipité de Swiftrock Town n’a pas permis à Lip de décider si oui ou non Ronald Speirs voyagerait avec eux. Pourtant, il doit reconnaître que Luz avait vu juste. Ce trappeur aux yeux orageux semble taillé pour l’aventure. Il n’a plus vraiment l’allure d’un homme de la ville engoncé dans ses habits impeccables. En arrivant au milieu de ce nulle part, Carwood a pris le temps de l’examiner encore. Sa chevauchée aux côtés de la diligence l’a couvert de terre et de poussière, il a retiré son Stetson et ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donne un air canaille. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais observe. Il y a quelque chose d’éteint dans son regard scrutateur qui intrigue Carwood. Quelle est son histoire ? Comment est-il arrivé jusque-là ? Lip veut en savoir plus, mais quelque chose le retient pourtant. Ce mauvais pressentiment, toujours présent au fond de lui. Ça l’amène à songer à Marie, sa défunte épouse, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Il est penché au-dessus d’une carte de la région avec Johnny lorsqu’il sent une présence. Ses yeux plongent dans ceux, pénétrants, du trappeur.

— Je peux ?

Johnny, à genoux dans la terre meuble, tente de dissuader Carwood d’une pirouette oculaire. Il n’a pas confiance en Speirs. Mais Lip invite d’un hochement de tête le trappeur à se joindre à eux. À contrecœur, Johnny s’écarte un peu pour qu’il puisse jeter un œil à la carte.

— Il nous faudra une semaine pour atteindre la frontière, annonce Carwood, évitant soigneusement le regard de Speirs. En quittant Swiftrock par le Nord, on a rallongé notre voyage.

Il pointe le nouvel itinéraire du doigt, qui longe les montagnes encore enneigées à cette période de l’année.

— On peut gagner du temps en traversant les Rocheuses, intervient Speirs, qui matérialise dans son esprit un canyon près du mont Blaurock, idéal pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Lip réfléchit un instant.

— C’est que, commence-t-il, Wells Fargo & Co. nous impose certains itinéraires…

Il appuie ses dires en avisant la diligence qui porte le nom de la compagnie en lettres dorées. Ron reste silencieux un moment, il étudie la carte. À ses côtés, Johnny s’impatiente mais ne dit rien.

— Vous voulez arriver au plus vite à la frontière et éviter de vous faire encore remarquer, j’ai raison ?

Lip fronce les sourcils face à cette question qui sonne plutôt comme une affirmation.

— La compagnie de diligences veut…

— On va jouer cartes sur table, le coupe Speirs d’une voix profonde. Wells Fargo & Co. n’a rien à voir là-dedans.

Il n’en faut pas plus à Johnny pour se lever en s’emparant de son fusil. Il l’arme et tient le trappeur en respect. Les deux autres se relèvent, Lip, une main dirigée vers Johnny, Speirs, les bras croisés avec indifférence, comme si c’était tout à fait normal que le canon d’un fusil soit orienté vers sa poitrine.

— Pour qui tu bosses ? gueule Martin. Ça alerte les autres, qui ne savent cependant pas encore si intervenir ou non.

— Hé, Johnny, du calme.

— Tu vois rien, sarge ? Il essaie de nous entuber ! Il _sait_!

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Johnny, lance Luz, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Monsieur Speirs ne…

— Non, il a raison, le coupe Ron.

Une petite voix en lui prie pour que cet abruti n’ait pas la gâchette facile et qu’il lui laissera le temps de s’expliquer.

— Je vis peut-être loin de la civilisation la plupart du temps, mais je sais reconnaître des fugitifs quand j’en vois, poursuivit Ron avec calme.

Ou du moins, il essaie, parce qu’à ces mots, Johnny relève son fusil et vise sa tête, prêt à faire feu.

— Écoutez, j’en ai rien à foutre de vos histoires, ni comment vous vous êtes procuré cette diligence. Je pense qu’on est dans le même bateau, alors ça serait plus facile pour nous tous si on arrêtait de se mentir.

Il se tourne vers Luz sans plus faire attention à Johnny et son fusil.

— J’ai expliqué à Luz pourquoi j’avais besoin de voyager avec un convoi. Je dois atteindre la Californie sans me faire remarquer, et visiblement, c’est pareil pour vous. Je peux vous aider à traverser les montagnes, et à rester le plus souvent possible hors des grandes routes. Mais il faudra s’arrêter en ville de temps en temps si on veut arriver à destination sans trop de casse. C’est là que vous m’êtes utiles. Un homme seul se ferait vite remarquer. On finirait par savoir qui je suis, et les autorités me retrouveraient bien vite. Avec vous, je pourrai passer inaperçu.

— Vous êtes trappeur, vous pouvez très bien survivre en pleine nature, avance Babe en touillant le ragoût qu’il prépare.

— Si c’était si simple, je serais pas là, répond Speirs, une pointe de rancœur dans la voix.

Carwood pèse le pour et le contre. Maintenant qu’il y pense, Speirs a toujours été honnête avec eux. Il a l’air de ces hommes qui ne tournent pas autour du pot, de toute façon. Contrairement à eux, qui, légitimement sur leurs gardes, ont prétendu trop longtemps n’être que de simples voyageurs. Ça ne les a pas aidés jusqu’à présent.

Toye prend part au débat, toujours allongé sur le ventre, les yeux dans le vague. Personne ne comprend ses babillages ni ne prend la peine de lui demander de répéter.

— Bon, souffle Lip. Est-ce que tout le monde est d’accord pour que monsieur Speirs voyage avec nous ?

Les autres acquiescent, sauf Bill, qui crache plutôt son assentiment au sol. Johnny tient toujours le trappeur en joue, le dévisage sans doute pour essayer de démasquer son imposture. Au bout d’un long moment, il baisse son fusil et le passe en bandoulière sur son épaule.

— Parfait. Monsieur Speirs, s’il vous plait, fait Lip en pointant la carte de l’index.

— Juste Speirs, ça ira, marmonne l’autre, s’accroupissant de nouveau au sol.

# 13

À la nuit tombée, tout est toujours calme autour de leur campement improvisé. Les effets des plantes opioïdes se sont dissipés et Toye discute normalement avec Luz. Johnny monte la garde, Bill essaie de piquer la part de ragoût de Babe dans sa propre assiette tandis qu’Eugene et Renée, assis main dans la main, se murmurent des mots doux.

Ron est avachi à côté de Thunder qui somnole déjà. Il a adopté une position nonchalante qui lui permet de dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains. La fatigue l’a vite rattrapé. Les effets de sa mixture indienne ne sont plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Il sent la douleur dans ses poumons refaire surface, mais il n’y prête pas attention.

Jambes tendues devant lui, en équilibre sur un coude, il contemple cette drôle de famille qui n’a, à cet instant, rien d’une bande de criminels. Son regard glisse vers Lipton. Il vient s’assurer que Toye n’a pas de fièvre et que tout le monde est à son aise. Ce chef de gang est vraiment singulier, pense Ron. Mais il l’a vu en action. Derrière son altruisme se cache un homme plus sombre. Il se demande comment Carwood Lipton en est venu à devenir hors-la-loi. Il se pose la même question pour tous les autres, d’ailleurs.

Il voit Edward Heffron capituler et refiler son écuelle à Bill qui se jette dessus comme un affamé. Le jeune homme roux se lève et rejoint les deux tourtereaux. Il s’accroupit derrière eux, les enserre dans ses bras.

Ils ont l’air si inoffensif. Ron en aurait ri.

Babe embrasse la joue de Renée qui lui sourit ; il se tourne et en fait de même pour Eugene qui, lui, pique un fard. La jeune femme se met à rire en se lovant contre Babe. Ce dernier ébouriffe les cheveux de Roe et l’attire un peu plus à lui.

Ce tableau qui transpire le bonheur laisse Ron abasourdi. Il doit sans doute faire une drôle de tête, parce que Lipton prend place à ses côtés, un sourire en coin en dirigeant son regard vers les trois jeunes gens dans leur bulle.

— Ah, la jeunesse, commente-t-il.

Ron reporte son attention sur lui. Leurs regards se croisent, mais Carwood décide de ne pas s’attarder dans les yeux tempétueux et observe plutôt les flammes qui lèchent le bois au milieu du petit campement.

— Vous devez nous prendre pour de drôles de personnes, reprend-il. À un mètre de lui, il sent Speirs hausser les épaules.

— J’ai vu pire.

— Vous savez, on est comme une famille, poursuit Carwood sur un ton que Ron sent moins amical qu’il n’y paraît. Bien sûr, on a tous nos défauts, et la vie en communauté n’est pas toujours facile, mais ce sont de braves gars. Je ferai tout pour les protéger, quoi qu’il m’en coûte.

Ron croise à nouveau le regard de Carwood, dans lequel brille une étincelle de détermination mêlée à quelque chose de plus profond. De plus _sombre_. Ron comprend le message implicite. Il hoche doucement la tête sans détourner les yeux du chef des hors-la-loi, comme pour le défier. Lip se contente de sourire et plonge à nouveau son regard dans les flammes.

Il a remarqué les mains tremblantes de Speirs. Ses moments de faiblesse qu’il tente de dissimuler en faisant mine d’aller s’occuper de son cheval. Il repense aux plantes qu’il a données à Toye pour le détendre. Souvent, il a entendu des histoires sur les trappeurs, sur leurs relations avec les Peaux-Rouges qui les initient à l’art des concoctions médicinales et psychotropes à base de plantes étranges.

— Vous n’êtes pas des hommes de foi, constate Ron, inconscient des questionnements de Lip. Cette phrase sortie de nulle part le surprend. Il se tourne vers le trappeur, intrigué, avant de comprendre. L’homme observe à nouveau les trois jeunes amoureux, si loin des diktats du christianisme, pilier de l’Amérique colonisée.

— Pas vraiment, non, répond Carwood.

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus.


	6. PART VI

# 14

Au loin, Ron perçoit le grondement de l’orage d’été qui approche. Il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et constate que le soleil décline derrière la montagne. Il devrait déjà être dehors à poser quelques collets pour la nuit... Pourtant, il se prélasse, profite de ce calme ambiant qui entoure le chalet. De l’extérieur lui parvient le hennissement de Thunder. Son pauvre compagnon à quatre pattes qui doit attendre son repas de la journée depuis des heures. Il esquisse l’ombre d’un sourire en se disant qu’il trouverait bien quelque chose pour se faire pardonner. Des pommes, peut-être. Thunder les adore. Mais, au lieu de se lever, il passe une main tendre dans les cheveux en bataille du jeune homme endormi contre lui. Il se penche pour embrasser le haut de son crâne.

Grant remue un peu avant d’ouvrir les yeux, légèrement hagard. Il s’étire et se redresse en position assise, avise le soleil couchant. Soupire.

— J’ai dormi longtemps ?

— Toute l’après-midi.

Ron se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant la mine un peu boudeuse de Charles.

— C’est le grand air, ça m’épuise, tente-t-il de se justifier.

— Bien sûr, répond le trappeur d’un regard entendu alors que Grant sort du lit et part à la recherche de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la vaste et unique pièce de la maison au milieu des bois. Ron ne se prive pas de détailler son corps fin et dépourvu de marques ; si différent du sien. Ses doigts glissent d’instinct vers une vilaine cicatrice près de son épaule ; souvenir d’une rencontre un peu musclée avec un cerf particulièrement farouche.

— Je devrais y aller, lance Grant qui a enfilé son pantalon. J’aimerais arriver à Wolfvale avant la nuit... et la pluie !

Le jeune homme fait un tour sur lui-même afin de mettre la main sur sa chemise. Ron daigne enfin sortir du lit, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, et passe ses bras autour de Charles en se collant contre son dos.

— Où alors, tu restes ici cette nuit, propose-t-il avant de presser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Il sent le jeune homme frissonner, mais ce dernier se reprend vite. Il se tourne face à lui, toujours prisonnier de ses bras.

— Tu sais bien que c’est pas une bonne idée.

Ron le fixe un moment puis pousse un soupir agacé et s’écarte.

— Comme tu veux.

Sa voix n’a plus rien de tendre. Il se détourne de son amant et entreprend d’allumer un feu pour faire chauffer de l’eau.

— Ron, s'il te plaît…

Le susnommé l’ignore.

— Tu sais bien que tant qu’on n’est pas officiellement associés, ça va parler, en ville. On risque gros si... si _ça_ se sait.

— Tu m’as dit exactement la même chose il y a six mois, grommelle Ron toujours dos à lui.

— C’est... un peu plus long que prévu, tente Grant en boutonnant sa chemise. Écoute, Ron… C’est un gros investissement. Autant sur le plan financier que personnel, et je… je suis peut-être pas encore prêt à…

— Tu _voulais_ changer de vie ! s’écrie le trappeur en se tournant enfin vers lui. C’était ton idée !

— Je sais, Ron, mais…

— J’ai une saison de retard sur mes chasses. _Une saison entière_  ! Je l’ai fait pour toi ! Et t’es en train de me dire que tu sais pas si tu en as encore envie ?

Charles Grant dévisage le trappeur. Une pointe d’effroi brille dans ses yeux. Ron a les poings serrés, le regard noir. Il n'a jamais été violent avec lui, mais Charles l'a déjà vu s'énerver, et tout à coup, il s'inquiète. Il repousse l'échéance depuis des mois, il sait que Ron est sur le point de craquer. Le jeune homme joue avec le feu depuis trop longtemps.

Pourtant, les minutes passent et le trappeur n'a pas bougé, même si son corps tout entier semble le vouloir. Alors, Grant prend son courage à deux mains.

— Je… ne suis plus très sûr de tout ça… Ce projet… Cette vie.

Il prend une inspiration.

— C'était tout aussi bien, _avant_ , nous deux. On pourrait juste…

— Sors d'ici.

— Ron…

— _Dehors !_

Speirs se souvient encore du sentiment de trahison ressenti à cet instant. Il se revoit balayer de rage tout ce qui occupe la lourde table en bois près de la cheminée.

Ça le réveille. Il est haletant, en sueur. Une ombre danse devant ses yeux, elle prend forme humaine lorsqu'elle s'approche. Deux mains fermes le plaquent contre quelque chose de moelleux. 

— _Charles..._

— Tout va bien, Ron. Je suis là.

Cette voix lui est familière, mais il ne parvient pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartient. Il sait juste qu'il est en sécurité. Alors, il se laisse emporter par les ténèbres.

# 15

_12 mars 1860 – quelque part près de Rinker Peak – Colorado._

_Cinq jours plus tôt._

Les trois derniers jours passés en pleine nature en compagnie du gang de Lipton ont eu des airs de colonie de vacances.

Maintenant qu'ils se sont tous mis d'accord sur l'itinéraire à suivre, et qu'ils sont certains que le shérif de Swiftrock ne les poursuivra pas, une atmosphère bonne enfant plane au-dessus du petit convoi. La veille du 12 mars, ils ont dû abandonner la diligence volée afin de prendre un peu de hauteur. Ils ont cependant gardé les quatre chevaux de trait ainsi que Thunder, qu'ils ont chargé de tous leurs bagages. Et il y en a !

Ils ont atteint en milieu de matinée un plateau sur le versant ouest de Rinker Peak où ils ont décidé de s'arrêter quelques heures.

Ron se félicite de leur avancée. Ils ne devraient pas mettre plus d'une journée avant d'atteindre le canyon de Blaurock. Toute cette aventure sera bientôt terminée...

Sauf que...

La neige s'est mise à tomber sans interruption ces dernières heures, bloquant ainsi l'accès au canyon. Ils sont coincés au milieu de nulle part, à l'orée d'un bosquet de pins. Résigné, Lipton a commandé à ses hommes de préparer le campement au mieux pour faire face à cette soudaine tempête glaciale.

Ron sait qu'il n'y peut rien, que la Nature est capricieuse et qu'il ne faut jamais se dresser contre elle. Pourtant, une certaine nervosité s'empare de lui.

D'abord, parce qu'ils sont à la frontière du territoire Apaw, une tribu indienne réputée pour « chasser » l'homme blanc. Speirs les a déjà vus à l’œuvre, ce sont de féroces guerriers qui ne craignent ni la mort, ni les armes à feu.

Ensuite, parce qu'il lui reste juste assez d'herbes pour soulager ses maux pour une journée encore. Cependant, au-delà de l'aspect purement médicinal de son utilisation, Ron a conscience de sa dépendance à l'opium. Il ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait une fois à court de pavot.

Une dernière chose le titille : Il a passé trois jours avec des criminels et des voleurs et pourtant, pas une fois il ne s'est senti menacé. Il commence à douter des faits, de ce que le shérif Dike lui a raconté à leur sujet ; mais certains détails ne trompent pas...

Quoi qu'il en soit, Ron est coincé avec eux au milieu de nulle part pour encore plusieurs jours. S'il tente quelque chose maintenant, il se ferait descendre immédiatement. Il prend alors son mal en patience et se dit qu’il en profitera pour mener sa petite enquête pour savoir où Lipton cache ce qu’il a volé.

# 16

_13 mars 1860._

La nuit a été longue. Ron a l'habitude du froid, mais ce n'est jamais très agréable de se faire surprendre par une tempête de neige. Ils ont monté un bivouac entre les arbres pour s'en protéger au mieux et fait le compte de leurs provisions. Ils devront reprendre la route dans deux jours au plus tard s'ils ne veulent pas mourir de froid et de faim.

La neige a cessé de tomber aux premières lueurs du jour. Le groupe s'est empressé de s'activer pour faire tourner au mieux leur campement de fortune, le tout dans une humeur relativement bonne. Ron a beaucoup de mal avec ça. Ils ont l'air heureux, alors qu'ils sont hors-la-loi, perdus en pleine nature, que les prédateurs rôdent et que la neige risque de les achever. Soit, ils sont inconscients, soit ils ont l'habitude de ce genre de situations foireuses, il ne voit que ça.

Toye, qui a repris du poil de la bête, Luz et Guarnere ont entonné une chanson paillarde tandis que les autres vaquent à leurs occupations. Le trappeur s'éloigne un peu du groupe, il n'a pas l'habitude de vivre avec autant de monde. C'est un peu étouffant, alors il va retrouver Thunder et les quatre autres chevaux de trait pour les nourrir.

Il est en train de frictionner avec énergie l'encolure de Thunder, qui adore ça, lorsque Wild Bill l'interpelle.

— Hé, Speirs, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les trappeurs ?

Ron prend une petite inspiration avant de se tourner vers les autres, qui l'observent avec curiosité. Il a visiblement raté le début de leur conversation (et n'a pas vraiment envie d'y participer).

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ?

— Que les Indiennes sont dociles, ricane Joe. Ça lui vaut une tape derrière le crâne de la part de Johnny.

Ron lève un sourcil interrogateur.

— Ouais, vous savez, reprend cette fois Bill. À ce qu'on dit, vous autres, les trappeurs, vous préférez la _viande_ _rouge._

 _—_ Ça arrive, répond Ron à contrecœur. Beaucoup de trappeurs travaillent avec certaines tribus, alors...

— Et vous ? S'enquiert Babe, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

— Pardon ?

— Vous avez une squaw ?

Ron garde un instant le silence. Renée prend visiblement ça pour de la timidité, puisqu'elle vient à son secours.

— Laissez monsieur Speirs tranquille, il n'a peut-être pas envie qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée.

— Ça va, c'est pas comme s'il avait des choses à cacher, raille Bill.

_S'il savait..._

_—_ En plus, même si c'est toujours mal vu, c'est plutôt rentré dans les mœurs, maintenant, enchaîne-t-il. Alors, Speirs ? Vous répondez pas parce que la donzelle est une vraie beauté et que vous voulez pas la partager ?

— Bill, intervient pour la première fois Lipton. Ça suffit.

— Merde, sarge ! Me dis pas que t'as jamais fantasmé sur une putain de sauvage que tu pourrais te...

— Bill, maintenant, _tu la fermes_ , ordonne Lip.

Ron serre les poings. Il en a assez que tout le monde parle à sa place. Il n'a pas besoin qu'on prenne sa défense, et encore moins qu'un _criminel_ le fasse. Il s'avance vers Guarnere, qui ricane toujours en mimant la façon dont il « s'occuperait » d'une squaw, et l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise un peu crasseuse.

— Bah alors, Speirs, j'ai touché une corde sensible ? Lâche Guarnere, les mains levées. Elle vous manque, votre squaw ?

— Même si c'était le cas, grogne Ron, une femme, ça se respecte. Si je t'entends encore une fois dire ce genre de choses, je te fais bouffer mon poing.

Bill soutient le regard noir de Speirs et son sourire s'élargit.

— Putain d'merde, vous faites bien la paire avec Lip, avec votre morale de mes deux. Un minet, c't'un minet ! Les femmes, ça sert à préparer la dîne et à écarter les cuisses.

— Je suis d'accord avec Bill, s'exclame Joe. Mais le prends pas pour toi, Renée, hein. Toi, c'est pas pareil.

La jeune femme ne semble pas du tout vexée par cette remarque. Au contraire, elle sourit et hausse les épaules, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Babe.

Carwood s'interpose entre Speirs et Guarnere.

— Temps mort, les gars... Bill, va ramasser du bois avec Johnny.

— _Mais_ _sarge_...

— Tout de suite.

Ron a l'impression que Guarnere s'apprête à désobéir, mais il finit par capituler. Alors, il le relâche sans faire attention à ses commentaires énervés et tourne les talons pour rejoindre les chevaux, les poings toujours serrés. Il s'en veut un peu de s'être emporté contre Bill maintenant qu'il sent une douleur désagréable se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Une fois à l’abri des regards, il prend un peu d'opium à fumer en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Toute cette inactivité et cette perte de temps vont le rendre dingue.

Il sent une présence à quelques pas de lui. Lorsqu'il se retourne, il croise le regard à la fois doux et sérieux de Lipton.

— Bill peut être borné, parfois. C'est pas un mauvais bougre, il n'est juste jamais tombé amoureux.

Speirs ne prend pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de fumer en silence. Il n'a pas besoin que Lipton prenne sa défense ou qu'il s'excuse à la place de Guarnere. Bon sang, ce gars semble tellement plein de bons sentiments. Ça l'énerve, parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait que ça rend les choses plus _difficiles_. Il se rend subitement compte qu'à ce rythme, il n'arrivera pas à le détester, à juste le considérer comme une proie à abattre le moment venu. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi avenant avec lui ? Et comment fait-il pour réussir à lui faire si facilement baisser sa garde ?

— Je lui en toucherai deux mots, poursuit le chef du groupe. Ne le prenez pas personnellement, c'était pas contre vous ou... votre femme.

Carwood se mord la joue. Sa phrase ressemble plus à une question qu'autre chose. Malgré lui, il est curieux d'en apprendre plus sur le trappeur. Mais, voyant qu'il ne dit toujours rien, il fait demi-tour, un peu déçu.

— J'en ai pas.

Lip se retourne.

— Pardon ?

— De femme.

— … Ah.

Ron se demande ce qui lui prend, tout à coup. Lipton n’a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses à son propos. Personne, ici, n’a besoin de savoir _quoi que ce soit_ à son propos. Pourtant, il continue sur sa lancée, et, plus tard, il mettra ça sur le compte de l’opium qui commence à faire effet et à délier sa langue.

— Ma mère était une squaw. Elle faisait partie de la tribu des Shoshones. Elle m’a appris à respecter les femmes, qu’importe leur origine ethnique.

— C’est tout à son honneur, répond Carwood, un peu étonné que le trappeur se confie soudain à lui. Il s’en rapproche même, bras croisés sur son torse.

— Votre père était trappeur ?

— C’est ça. Il a travaillé avec les Shoshones et c’est comme ça qu’il a rencontré ma mère.

Carwood observe Ron se perdre dans ses souvenirs. Ce dernier ne semble même pas avoir conscience d’esquisser un sourire qui rajeunit tout à coup ses traits si masculins, dissimulés par une barbe de trois jours. Lip ne peut s’empêcher de le trouver beau. Pourtant, il se doute que cet air béat résulte juste de ce qu’il fume. Ces derniers jours, il a réussi à cerner un peu mieux le trappeur. C’est un homme taciturne et froid qui ne se laisse aller que grâce aux psychotropes qu’il prend de plus en plus souvent. Malgré tout, Ronald Speirs garde le contrôle, et ça intrigue Carwood. Il aimerait en connaître la raison, parce qu’il sent qu’elle est _importante_. Qu’elle répondrait à toutes les questions qu’il se pose à son sujet.

# 17

_14 mars 1860._

— Dis, Luz, t’aurais pas un peu le béguin pour Speirs ?

Luz balance un caillou à Toye pour toute réponse. Le groupe est à l’abri sous les arbres, autour d’un feu. La neige tombe encore à gros flocons. À ce rythme, ils peuvent rester coincés encore une bonne semaine, mais personne ne semble s’en inquiéter. À une dizaine de mètres, le trappeur est en train de briser de petits blocs de glace avec Johnny et Lip.

— J’ai pas raison, les gars ? insiste Toye. Speirs par-ci, Speirs par-là… Tu nous casses les burnes avec lui.

— Tu sais pas qui il est, c’est pour ça, se défend Luz. Speirs est une légende !

— Comment tu le connais, d’ailleurs ? demande Guarnere.

— Tu te souviens de Wayne Sisk ?

— Skinny, le fils du tanneur ?

— C’est ça. Paraît que son père faisait affaire avec lui. Il nous racontait souvent ses aventures, y’a quelques années. Ce type n’a peur de rien ! À ce qu’on dit, il a même tué un ours brun à mains nues.

Guarnere, Toye, Babe, Renée et Eugene observent la « légende » pendant un moment avant que Babe ne rompt le silence.

— J’y crois pas trop. C’est qu’une rumeur, de toute façon.

— Les rumeurs viennent bien de quelque part, insiste Luz.

— Si tu le dis.

— Moi, j’vois surtout un gars qui est dans la même merde que nous ! Putain, on va crever de froid ici et on pourra jamais profiter du soleil de Californie, se plaint Bill.

Les autres ne peuvent qu’approuver ce commentaire.

# 18

_15 mars 1860._

         Ron s’est réveillé en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Tout est calme autour de lui, la nuit s’efface doucement à l’horizon. Une épaisse couche de poudreuse recouvre leurs affaires, entassées à l’entrée du bivouac. Il se concentre un instant sur les visages endormis autour de lui pour calmer le rythme effréné de son cœur et ses mains tremblantes. La douleur dans sa poitrine l’empêche de respirer correctement. Il se lève le plus silencieusement possible et fait quelques pas mal assurés à l’extérieur.

Il se sent fiévreux. Se retenant au tronc d’un pin majestueux, il est emporté par une quinte de toux qui lui fait cracher du sang. Troublé, il observe les quelques gouttes du liquide pourpre au creux de sa main. Avec automatisme, il fouille alors dans ses poches à la recherche de ses herbes.

Rien.

La panique le gagne. Tout tourne autour de lui, ses jambes se font flageolantes. _Il n’a plus d’opium._

Prenant une grande inspiration, il pose son front contre le tronc du pin et ferme les yeux. Il met un temps infiniment long à se calmer.

# 19

         Une heure plus tard, le campement reprend vie à mesure qu’un soleil pâle, mais bien présent, apparaît dans le ciel dégagé. Tous pensent déjà à leur départ et s’activent avec enthousiasme. Si le temps le leur permet, ils reprendraient enfin la route le lendemain.

Lip s’étonne de ne pas voir Ron parmi eux. Il prend le temps de vérifier qu’il n'est pas encore en train de dormir, ce qui serait étrange puisque le trappeur est toujours le premier debout. Mais il ne le trouve pas.

— Johnny, tu as vu Speirs ce matin ?

Martin secoue négativement la tête.

— Il est peut-être avec les chevaux, avance Eugene en passant près d’eux.

Il a sans doute raison. Carwood contourne leur campement et s’enfonce dans le sous-bois. Les quatre chevaux de trait sont là, reniflant la neige au sol. Aucune trace de Speirs.

_Ni de son cheval._

Un sentiment désagréable s’empare du chef des hors-la-loi. Il rebrousse chemin en vitesse.

— Personne n’a vu Speirs, ce matin ? s’exclame-t-il à l’attention des autres.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Lip ? s’inquiète Toye.

— Son cheval n’est plus là.

Un ange passe.

— Il n’a pas pu aller bien loin, déclare Johnny. Surtout à cheval, avec toute cette neige.

— Il en a peut-être eu ras le cul de rester avec nous et il a tenté de repartir seul, se hasarde Joe.

— Impossible, répond Luz. Il nous l’aurait dit s’il partait. Il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose !

À ces mots, Carwood sent son cœur s’emballer. Il se dit que c’est parce que Speirs est comme qui dirait sous sa responsabilité… S’il lui arrivait quelque chose, il en s'en tiendrait pour responsable, car il est le chef de la bande, il doit veiller à la sécurité de tout le monde.

Ni une ni deux, il enfile son manteau en cuir, se couvre d’un Stetson et s’arme d’un fusil.

— Je pars à sa recherche. Johnny, tu sais quoi faire.

— Quelqu’un devrait t’accompagner, répond-il.

— Ça ira. Comme tu l’as dit, il ne doit pas être bien loin avec toute cette neige. Si dans deux heures, on n’est pas de retour, _tu sais quoi faire_ , répète-t-il.

Johnny finit par acquiescer. Lip retourne près des chevaux et jauge pendant quelques minutes celui qui sera le moins farouche à monter. Il opte pour une jument à la robe presque noire et s’enfonce dans le sous-bois avec elle.

Speirs n’a pu qu’emprunter ce chemin. Et effectivement, au bout d’une demi-heure d’une chevauchée plutôt ardue, il remarque des traces de pas à quelques mètres à sa droite. Visiblement celles d’un cheval. Il talonne les flancs de la jument, qui avance au trot dans un tic nerveux, et ne met que quelques minutes de plus avant d’atteindre l’orée du bois qui débouche sur un lac partiellement gelé.

Descendant de sa monture, Carwood embrasse le paysage du regard avant d’apercevoir Speirs un peu plus loin. Il pousse un soupir soulagé et s’en veut un instant d’avoir (légèrement) paniqué pour pas grand-chose…

Ron est assis en tailleur au bord du lac, torse nu. Son cheval paît non loin de lui. Lip prend le temps de détailler son dos musclé et les petites cicatrices qui zèbrent sa peau. Il laisse échapper un juron entre ses dents. Cet homme n’a aucun instinct de survie ou quoi ?!

— Speirs ! Vous êtes dingue ?

Il voit le susnommé se tendre puis regarder dans sa direction, surpris de le voir arriver à grandes enjambées vers lui. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Carwood le devance.

— Vous voulez attraper la mort ? Qu’est-ce que vous…

Ron se relève pour lui faire face, et lorsque Lip arrive enfin à sa hauteur, il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le trappeur n’a pas l’air bien du tout.

— J'allais rentrer au camp, lâche-t-il sans conviction.

Lipton se passe une main sur le visage. Il sait que l’autre ment, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Ron en profite pour enfiler sa chemise plus tout à fait blanche. Carwood remarque quelques taches de sang près du col.

— Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Comme toujours, Ron reste silencieux et se détourne du regard scrutateur du chef de gang. Et comme à chaque fois qu’il se sent vulnérable, il se réfugie auprès de Thunder pour s’occuper l’esprit et ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions.

— Très bien, soupire Lipton. Ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas. En revanche, la prochaine fois que vous désertez, prévenez-nous ! J’ai cru qu’il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

Toujours de dos, Ron cesse de caresser Thunder.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire s’il m’arrive quelque chose ?

La question est tout juste murmurée, pourtant Carwood perçoit sans mal la fatigue et l'amertume dans la voix du trappeur.

— Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité…

Ron fait volte-face. Une lueur menaçante traverse ses yeux cernés.

— J'ai pas demandé à être chaperonné ! S'écrie-t-il, faisant sursauter Thunder.

— Ah, vraiment ? Bon sang, Speirs, regardez-vous ! Répond Lip sur le même ton. Vous tenez à peine debout ! Vous croyez que j'avais rien remarqué ? Pour une fois, ravalez un peu votre fierté et laissez-moi vous aider !

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un long moment. Lip remarque les légers tremblements du trappeur, scrute son visage blafard.

— De quoi avez-vous peur, Speirs ? Reprend Lipton, plus calmement.

La mâchoire de l'autre homme se contracte. Carwood a la certitude que si Ron ne paraissait pas aussi faible, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, ce dernier ferme les yeux, pris de vertiges. Sans réfléchir, Lip l'attrape par les épaules et se rapproche de lui. Cependant, Ron se dégage mollement de sa prise et il fait un pas en arrière, une main serrée autour du harnais de Thunder comme pour garder l'équilibre.

— Ne faites pas ça, grogne Speirs.

 _« Ne faites pas_ quoi? » Ron n'a plus les idées claires. Ce voyage l'épuise, il n'arrive plus à garder en tête ses objectifs. Que fiche-t-il ici, avec ce groupe de hors-la-loi ? Pourquoi sont-ils toujours en liberté… _en vie_? Pourquoi Lipton s'avance encore vers lui, pose ses mains sur ses avant-bras ? Pourquoi son regard n'a rien de ce que Ron espère y lire ? Un regard empli de haine, de mépris, ou de n'importe quoi qui puisse le conforter dans l'idée que ce qu'il doit faire est juste.

— Speirs, vous n'allez pas bien.

— Je ne-

_Allez Ron, c'est le moment._

_Tue-le, qu'on en finisse._

Lip commence à vraiment s'inquiéter. Le trappeur a l'air complètement à l'ouest et il en vient à se demander s'il va pouvoir reprendre la route avec eux. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il s'obstine à refuser son aide, ou peut-être même à voir qu'il ne va pas bien.

— Doc va s'occuper de vous.

— Non…

Ron tente de s'écarter de Lipton afin de récupérer son poignard, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine le frappe de plein fouet. Il grimace, tente de se retenir à Thunder alors que ses jambes le lâchent. La douleur est insupportable.

— Bon Dieu, Speirs ! S'exclame Lip, rattrapant de justesse le trappeur qui s'effondre dans ses bras.


	7. PART VII

# 20

_17 mars 1860 – Quelque part près de Rinker Peak – Colorado._

         Joe et Johnny ont réussi à ramener deux lièvres de leur chasse. Babe, cuistot attitré du groupe, s'empare des dépouilles et commence déjà à les dépecer.

— Putain, crache Bill près du feu en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Sous la tente, Eugene prépare il ne sait quelle mixture tandis que Lipton est au chevet de Speirs et éponge son front en sueur. Deux jours que le trappeur est en pleine descente psychotique. Deux jours qu’ils auraient pu reprendre la route vers la frontière de l’Utah.

— T'appelles ça une légende ? Enchaîne Bill à l'adresse de Luz.

— C'est pas sa faute s'il est malade, répond-il à brûle-pourpoint.

— Pas sa faute ?! Doc a dit que c'était à cause de ses putains d'herbes indiennes qu'il était dans cet état. Il nous fait perdre du temps, et on est à court de provisions ! Le ciel est dégagé depuis deux putain de jours, on aurait dû repartir et le laisser crever ici !

Renée pose les mains sur ses épaules et le masse avec énergie.

— Vois le bon côté des choses, Bill. La neige aura bien fondu quand on reprendra la route, dit la jeune femme.

Guarnere se laisse masser en poussant un grognement de contentement.

— Ouais bah n’empêche que j’ai la dalle, moi.

— Edward prépare à manger, le rassure Renée.

— J’pense pas qu’il parle de cette dalle-là, plaisante Joe qui prend place à côté d’eux.

Bill lui file un coup de botte, mais il sourit.

Sous la tente, Eugene tente de faire avaler sa mixture à un Speirs à moitié conscient. Carwood l’aide au mieux, sourcils froncés et visage fermé.

Il n’a pas quitté le chevet du trappeur depuis qu’il l’a ramené au camp. Eugene lui a plusieurs fois proposé de prendre sa place pour qu’il aille dormir un peu, mais Lip a refusé de s’en éloigner plus de quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme ne sait pas ce qu’il s’est passé au lac. Carwood n’a rien dit, il s’est contenté d’organiser leur groupe pour les prochains jours et a exigé d’Eugene qu’il fasse tout son possible pour soigner Speirs.

Avant tout ça… avant _cette vie..._ Roe a été infirmier. Il a assisté un vieux médecin dans les bayous, le docteur Malet. Le problème, c'est que ce dernier l'a initié à cette noble profession entièrement en français de Louisiane. Alors, après avoir examiné Speirs, il lui a été particulièrement difficile d'expliquer en anglais à Lipton ce que le trappeur couvait. Il n'est pas non plus médecin et en sait beaucoup moins que le docteur Malet, mais à son avis, Speirs subit les effets d'une infection pulmonaire, accentuée par le mélange d'herbes psychotropes qu'il fume trop souvent. Et maintenant qu'il n'en a plus, son corps est en manque et en réclame de manière assez violente.

Pour la maladie, qu'il soupçonne être chronique, il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose… Pour son addiction, il suffit de purifier au mieux son organisme, mais ce n'est pas sans peine.

— Ça devrait aller mieux d’ici quelques heures, annonce Roe à voix basse une fois sa tâche accomplie.

Lip ne réagit pas. Eugene se penche pour essayer de capter son attention.

— Chef ?

— Hum ?

— Je disais : ça devrait aller mieux d’ici quelques heures. Il a passé le plus dur ; la fièvre est tombée.

Sans lâcher le malade du regard, Carwood se passe une main fatiguée sur le visage.

— Comment j’ai pu ne pas le voir ? Je savais que quelque chose clochait, mais je pensais pas à ce point…

— Je pense que le manque brutal d’opium a accéléré les choses. Il aurait pu tenir encore quelques jours, mais son corps aurait fini par flancher. En tout cas, il est plutôt costaud. Il devrait s’en tirer. Il serait déjà mort, sinon, dit Eugene d’une voix douce pour rassurer un peu Lipton.

— Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui m’a pris d’accepter qu’il fasse le voyage avec nous ?

Eugene lui sourit et le gratifie d’une petite tape sur l’épaule. Carwood Lipton est le meilleur des chefs que la bande puisse avoir, pour sûr. Il n’hésiterait pas à se jeter d’une diligence lancée au triple galop pour eux. C’est un homme dévoué, sans doute trop, aux gens qu’il aime. Son sourire s’élargit à ce constat. Speirs n’a peut-être passé qu’une dizaine de jours avec eux, mais il semble que Lip le considère presque comme un membre de la famille, même s’il ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, Speirs n’est pas un homme très avenant… Mais il respecte l’affection clairement naissante que porte son chef à son égard, même si ce dernier n’a pas l’air d’en avoir lui-même conscience.

Roe se relève et quitte la tente en prenant soin de couvrir l’entrée avec une des fourrures qui composent leur bivouac.

Plongé dans la pénombre, Lip glisse sa main vers celle de Ron, et la serre entre ses doigts. Près de dix jours auparavant, alors qu’ils fuyaient de Swiftrock Town, il s’est interrogé sur le passif de cet homme mystérieux. Ça l’a mené à songer à sa défunte épouse, sans savoir pourquoi. À présent, après avoir vécu vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec le trappeur, il comprend mieux. Marie lui ressemble beaucoup. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il s’en veut autant et qu’il prend même le risque de retarder leur escapade vers la Californie. Parce qu’à l’époque, il n’a pas pu la sauver, _elle_.

Ron bouge dans son sommeil agité, une douleur fantôme se lisant sur les traits de son visage fatigué. Sa respiration est sifflante.

Lip lâche sa main et récupère le baume que Renée prépare pour « soulager tous les maux », comme elle le dit souvent. C'est une préparation à base de plantes et d'épices qui sent un mélange de menthe, d'ammoniac et de cannelle. C'est infect, mais plutôt efficace.

Il écarte les pans de la chemise du malade et étale la mixture sur sa poitrine nue, qu'il masse doucement et avec application. Un léger grognement roule dans la gorge sèche du trappeur, qui ouvre les yeux, hagard.

Ron met quelques longues secondes à comprendre où il est et ce que fiche Lipton au-dessus de lui, les mains pleines de quelque chose de visqueux et nauséabond posées sur lui. Avant que le hors-la-loi ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ron le repousse et se redresse. Un peu trop vite.

— Merde, souffle-t-il, la tête lui tournant.

Carwood s'essuie rapidement les mains et le force à se rallonger. Ron se sent tellement mal qu'il obtempère sans rechigner.

— Bon retour parmi nous, sourit l'autre. Tenez, buvez un peu.

Speirs consent à faire cet effort supplémentaire avant de se laisser aller contre le tissu moelleux de sa couchette, épuisé.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Articule-t-il, la voix cassée.

— Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Doc dit que vous avez une infection aux poumons et une dépendance à l'opium à soigner. On a fait ce qu'on a pu.

Le trappeur fuit son regard. Bien sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il a ! pense Carwood. Il savait depuis leur rencontre qu'il était malade et que ça finirait par le rattraper.

Ron ferme les yeux pendant un moment, assez pour que Lip pense qu'il s'est rendormi. Mais finalement, il prend une grande bouffée d'air et se redresse à nouveau en position assise. Lip pose instinctivement une main sur son épaule, de peur qu'il manque d'équilibre.

— Combien de temps je suis resté dans le coaltar ?

— Deux jours.

Speirs jure entre ses dents. Il fait un calcul rapide : ils sont déjà mi-mars. À ce rythme, il n'aura pas le temps de mettre son plan à exécution, de retrouver la planque de Lipton et de retourner à Wolfvale City dans les temps. Si sa putain de santé lui joue encore des tours, il pourrait même perdre encore deux bonnes semaines et ne retournerait auprès de Dike qu'au mois de juin. Trop tard pour sauver sa couenne, donc.

— Hé là ! Doucement cowboy, restez allongé, ordonne Lipton tandis que Ron essaie de s'extirper de ses couvertures.

— La neige a fondu ? Demande-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

— Elle commence.

— On doit repartir !

— Pas tant que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir en selle.

Lipton lui lance un regard sévère, comme s'il était un enfant prêt à faire une bêtise. Ron réalise que le chef des hors-la-loi a sans doute veillé à son chevet pendant deux jours. Il a l'air fatigué, il n'est pas rasé non plus. Quelque chose se tord au creux de son estomac sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre un mot sur le sentiment qui l'assaille. Il préfère se concentrer sur autre chose.

— Où est Thunder ?

Le regard de Lipton s'adoucit et il sourit.

— Il est avec les autres chevaux. Tout va bien.

En disant cela, il a posé machinalement sa main sur la cuisse du trappeur qui se raidit à ce contact. Ça ne dure qu'une seconde avant que Lip ne s'écarte en s'excusant, gêné. Il se lève et se dirige vers l'extérieur.

— Reposez-vous. Je vous apporterai à manger quand Babe aura tout préparé.

Speirs ne répond pas et Carwood s'enfuit presque de sous la tente en se fustigeant. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

# 21

_18 mars 1860._

         Lorsque Carwood lève les yeux et observe ses gars vaquer à leurs occupations, il songe qu'il a hérité du meilleur groupe de bras cassés et de délinquants de tous les territoires colonisés. Outre les quelques plaintes émises par un Bill de plus en plus impatient, personne ne trouve vraiment à redire de la situation actuelle. Pourtant, leur réserve de nourriture est épuisée et ils ne parviennent pas à chasser assez de gibier pour se nourrir convenablement. Mais ils ont vécu pire, alors, ils se taisent et obéissent aux ordres du chef. Ils savent que Lip les sortira de là tôt ou tard. La promesse d'une vie meilleure en Californie leur permet de tenir le coup.

Carwood coupe du bois pour le feu quand Renée s'approche de lui, une tasse d'eau chaude et d'épines de pin dans les mains. Elle la lui tend avec un sourire un peu mélancolique. Eugene et elle se ressemblent beaucoup pour ça.

— On a épuisé nos réserves de café ce matin, déplore-t-elle alors que Lip la remercie d'un signe de tête.

— Je m'en contenterai.

L'infusion n'est pas mauvaise ; Lip accueille la chaleur du breuvage avec joie. Pendant ce temps, Renée rassemble le bois éparpillé pour en faire un petit tas. 

— Je suis désolée, soupire tout à coup Carwood à son encontre. La jeune femme relève la tête, un instant confuse.

— Si on est encore tous là, c'est qu'on le veut bien, répond-elle d'une voix douce. Je pense qu'on a pris la bonne décision en acceptant monsieur Speirs dans notre groupe.

Elle essuie ses mains pleines de terre sur les pans de sa robe et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Le voyage promet d'être encore plus intéressant, conclut-elle, amusée.

Pour une raison inconnue, Lip sent la chaleur se répandre sur son visage. Il doit faire une drôle de tête, parce que Renée se met à rire et repart vers les autres en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

Il n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant : Heffron accourt vers lui, la mine ennuyée.

— Sarge !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Babe ?

— Oh, rien de grave, c'est juste que… eh bien, Speirs est _sorti_.

Carwood fronce les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Il a quitté la tente. On a essayé de l'en dissuader mais…

Babe fait un geste vague de la main, une lueur anxieuse brillant dans ses yeux. Lipton ne met pas longtemps à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé : Speirs a dû leur faire peur en les menaçant à grand renfort de promesses de torture s'ils ne lui fichaient pas la paix.

— Où est-il allé ?

— Pas loin, il est avec les bestiaux… Désolé sarge, on a essayé de…

— Je m'en charge, le coupe Lip en lui confiant la hache avec laquelle il coupait du bois un peu plus tôt.

Il traverse le camp d'un pas vif. Si Speirs arrive à se tenir debout, c'est plutôt bon signe. En revanche, ce type n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Mais il peut lui balancer toutes les menaces du monde, ça ne fera pas reculer Lip dans ses nombreuses tentatives d'autorité sur lui.

Il retrouve le trappeur à quelques mètres de leur bivouac, occupé à nourrir et à caresser son cheval. Il lui parle, aussi, mais d'où il se tient, Carwood ne parvient pas à entendre ce qu'il lui murmure. Il remarque surtout la tenue beaucoup trop légère du malade.

Il pousse un soupir exaspéré et s'approche.

— Je vais bien, lance Ron sans se retourner.

Lip lève les yeux au ciel. Il préfère cependant ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet. Speirs est du genre à démarrer au quart de tour, ça serait contre-productif.

— Vous êtes vraiment attaché à ce cheval, dit-il plutôt en se postant à ses côtés et en flattant l'encolure de la bête. Je peux ?

Il tend une main vers le pain rassis que Speirs donnait à Thunder avant qu'il ne l'interrompe. Le trappeur a un moment d'hésitation, surpris, mais finit par acquiescer.

— C'est un bel étalon, poursuit Lip en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il se rend compte trop tard du sens que peut prendre cette phrase et _bon dieu_ , pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi-heure il rougit.

Ron le remarque, et pendant un instant, il est confus. Il se racle la gorge et fronce les sourcils pour se redonner cet air bourru qu'il traîne avec lui depuis Swiftrock.

— C'est ma seule famille. Il est presque aussi vieux que moi.

— Il a l'air plutôt robuste pour un vieillard.

Lip n'est pas vraiment doué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pourtant, ça a l'air de marcher, car Speirs lui jette encore un regard étonné. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas l'habitude qu'on le charrie de cette façon.

— Il l'est.

— Plus que vous, alors.

— Je ne suis pas un…

Le chef de gang se met à rire face à l'expression toujours plus confuse du trappeur.

— Je plaisante.

Speirs le dévisage quelques secondes avant que son visage se fende d'un léger sourire. Le cœur de Lip rate un battement et c'est à son tour d'être confus.

— J'ai cru comprendre qu'on avait plus rien à manger, lâche soudain Ron, retrouvant son sérieux. Demain, j'irai chasser. On doit reprendre la route.

Lip soupire. Étrangement, il n'est pas aussi pressé de repartir, même si l'autre homme a raison.

— Pas question que je vous laisse crapahuter dans la forêt dans votre état.

— Je vais _bien._

 _—_ Vous êtes encore faible.

— J'ai connu pire.

— Bon dieu, Speirs, vous êtes une vraie tête de mule.

Il ne l'a pas dit méchamment, au contraire. Speirs délaisse pour la première fois Thunder pour se tourner vers lui, bras croisés.

— J'apprécie votre aide, déclare Ron à contrecœur. Je sais que sans vous je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ça va, je peux aller chasser, vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier.

— J'en doute.

— Et c'est moi la tête de mule !

— Vous êtes sous ma responsabilité…

— Et je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais pas besoin d'un chaperon !

 _Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière_. Ron se referme complètement et son regard noir transperce Lipton.

— Personne ne vous a forcé à intégrer notre groupe, Speirs. Mais maintenant que vous y êtes, il y a certaines règles à respecter et la première étant de ne pas mettre inutilement votre vie en danger !

— Je peux parfaitement…

— _Non_ , vous ne pouvez _pas_!

— Pourquoi vous vous obstinez ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? On doit faire des provisions avant de repartir, de toute façon. Je vais mieux, et même si c'était pas le cas, on a perdu assez de temps !

— C'est si difficile pour vous d'admettre que des gens se soucient de vous ?! S'exclame Carwood. Parce que c'est le cas, Ron ! _Je_ me soucie de vous et il n'est pas question que je vous laisse vous détruire comme vous le faites ! Vous n'irez pas chasser, la discussion est close !

Lip fait volteface et se dirige vers le camp, énervé.

— Et couvrez-vous, bon sang !

Le trappeur reste pantois. Le dernier a lui avoir parlé comme ça s'est pris la crosse de son fusil de chasse dans la figure. Il n'a jamais admis qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, qu'on lui donne des ordres, qu'on s'immisce dans ses affaires… Néanmoins, il ne réagit pas et laisse Lipton s'en aller, ses dernières paroles résonnant encore dans son esprit.

… Personne ne l'a appelé par son prénom depuis Grant.

# 22

_19 mars 1860._

         L'ambiance est électrique entre le chef du groupe et le trappeur. Tout le monde l'a remarqué même si personne ne commente cette fâcheuse affaire. Le trappeur se remet plutôt bien de ses quelques jours de convalescence. Les autres font un effort pour faire fi de sa mauvaise humeur, et ça marche puisque Speirs passe un peu plus de temps avec eux au lieu des chevaux. Mais ce trop-plein de sociabilisation semble lui poser problème pour une raison qu'ils ignorent. Le trappeur est toujours sur ses gardes, nerveux.

La nuit s'apprête à tomber lorsque Luz prend place à ses côtés, au coin du feu. Il le scrute discrètement, essaie de déceler les traces de maladie sur son visage sévère. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, même si ses yeux sont encore cernés et son teint est pâle.

— Je suis content de vous voir sur pieds, avoue le jeune homme, tout sourire.

Speirs lui répond par un grognement.

— Et je suis content qu'on puisse voyager ensemble. Quand je raconterai ça à Skinny, il va pas en revenir ! Ronald Speirs, le trappeur du Colorado, l'homme sans peur, qui affronte les ours bruns à mains nues !

Ron lève un sourcil circonspect.

— C'est ce qu'on raconte sur moi, d'où tu viens ?

— Oh, y'a pas qu'ça !

L'admiration brille dans ses yeux. Ron décide de ne pas le contredire. Après tout,  il y a toujours un peu de vrai dans ce genre d'histoires fantasques…

— Comment c'est, la vie de trappeur ? Demande alors Luz, déjà pendu à ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne réponde.

— Difficile… et dangereux, admet Ron. Mais passionnant.

— Ça doit être une véritable vocation. C'est pas juste un métier, c'est une façon de vivre.

Ron songe que c'est agréable d'entendre de telles paroles. Il est rare que les gens soient aussi compréhensifs.

— C'est ça. Une vie faite de sacrifices…

Luz acquiesce. Peut-être comprend-il vraiment ? Après tout, sa vie à lui n'est pas plus différente de la sienne. Elle est tout aussi instable et rude. Sans compter le danger… et les sacrifices.

— Vous avez déjà pensé à raccrocher ?

— Jamais.

— Même dans les moments difficiles ?

Soudain, Ron repense à Dike. À son offre, sa promesse d'une vie meilleure… Aux derniers mois passés en pleine nature à se demander comment il allait s'en sortir une année de plus. À travers les flammes du feu de camp, il sent le regard de Guarnere sur eux, qui les observe à la dérobée. Luz le remarque aussi.

— C'est pas qu'il vous aime pas, déclare-t-il en devinant ses pensées. Bill a pour principe de se méfier de tout le monde.

— Comment en est-il venu à voyager avec Lipton ?

— Oh, Bill est un ancien cow-boy de Pennsylvanie. Il devait reprendre l'affaire de son père avec deux de ses frères, mais ils sont morts et le vieux Guarnere a tout vendu. Bill a préféré partir de chez lui plutôt que de voir son vieux perdre la tête, après ça.

— Et Johnny ? Demande Ron, curieux malgré lui, en désignant Martin du menton.

— Il vient de Colombus, en Ohio. Il était marié, je crois même qu'il avait un gosse. Mais il a contracté des dettes de jeu assez conséquentes, alors il est parti.

— Il a abandonné sa femme et son gamin ?

— Pour les sauver des créanciers, à c'qu'il dit, répond Luz en haussant les épaules.

— Et Joe ?

— Ancien soldat. Il s'est fait virer pour avoir frappé un officier, me semble. Sacré Joe !

Luz arbore une expression presque attendrie en relatant les « hauts faits » de ses camarades. Avant que Ron ne l'interroge encore, il poursuit :

— Doc et Renée viennent de Louisiane. Eugene était infirmier, Renée l'a rencontré en donnant un coup de main au dispensaire dans lequel il travaillait. Ils se sont enfuis quand leurs parents ont appris qu'ils se fréquentaient. Ils ont croisé la route de Babe. Lui était cuistot. C'est pour ça qu'il se charge toujours de la boustife.

— Pourquoi les a-t-il suivis ?

— Aucune idée. Je pense qu'il s'est juste entiché de ces deux-là et il a voulu partir à l'aventure avec eux.

— Mais pourquoi Doc et Renée se sont enfuis ? Ils faisaient rien de mal, s'étonne Speirs. Est-ce que… Renée est tombée enceinte ?

— Oh non, déplore Luz. Renée… Elle… elle peut pas avoir d'enfant, vous savez.

Le trappeur médite un instant sur cette révélation. Ça explique bien des choses. Dans ce monde qui se dit civilisé, une femme qui ne peut pas concevoir est aussi utile qu'un homme qui… en aime un autre.

— Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à rejoindre le groupe ?

— Oh, vous savez, m'sieur Speirs, mon histoire n'est pas la plus intéressante, sourit George. Je viens d'une grande famille de fermiers, dernier de la fratrie. On m'a jamais trop écouté ni fait attention à moi. Quand j'ai expliqué à mon père que je voulais devenir musicien… Vous auriez vu sa tête ! Pouffe-t-il. Il m'a foutu dehors à coups de pied au cul quand je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je m'occupe de la ferme avec mes frères et sœurs. J'avais seize ans.

— Ça a dû être dur.

Luz hausse les épaules avec désinvolture.

— Au moins, j'ai pu jouer du violon.

Il sourit, heureux de son sort, puis le silence s'étend entre les deux hommes. Luz n'ose pas enchaîner sur l'histoire de son chef de peur que Speirs perde son calme. Il a beau l'admirer, il lui fait quand même froid dans le dos. Toutefois, après de longues minutes de réflexion, les yeux perdus dans le vague, c'est Ron qui lui pose la question.

— Et Lipton ? Je suppose qu'il est à l'origine de votre rencontre à tous.

Luz fait machinalement craquer ses doigts entre eux. Il fuit le regard du trappeur, qu'il sent insistant. Parler de l'ancienne vie des autres est une chose. Parler de celle de Lip le mène sur un terrain glissant… Il se demande un instant comment Speirs réagirait s'il apprenait qu'ils étaient en réalité des hors-la-loi.

— Ah, Lip… commence-t-il avec prudence. J'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, ment-il. Je sais juste qu'il vivait à Huntington avec sa femme, Marie. Ils ont tout quitté ; il voulait lui offrir une vie meilleure… Mais la pauvre dame est tombée malade… Lip pense que c'est de sa faute et qu'il aurait pu la sauver si… enfin bref. Marie est morte ça fait d'ça quelques années, maintenant.

— Comment était-elle ?

— Très gentille. Et très belle ! Mais elle avait un caractère de cochon, sourit Luz. Ils allaient bien ensemble, conclut-il en jetant un coup d’œil à Lip qui discute avec Joe à voix basse à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le gang de Lipton est définitivement loin de l'image que Speirs s'en faisait jusqu'à présent. Même s'il a eu des doutes depuis leur rencontre, il se dit que la mise à prix est peut-être exagérée. Ils ont peut-être commis des crimes, mais il a de plus en plus de mal à les prendre pour les bandits sanguinaires dépeints par Dike. Il se force à se remémorer de l'attaque de la diligence et de la façon dont le garde armé a été froidement abattu… Pourtant seule victime de cette rixe… Il revoit doc Roe soigner le cocher… Luz et Johnny relâcher les voyageurs infortunés… Ils les ont dépouillés avant, mais ils ne les ont pas tués.

Des hors-la-loi avec des principes moraux. Ron aura tout vu.

— Vous avez tous suivi Lipton et sa femme pour cette vie meilleure qu'il lui promettait ?

Luz met un temps avant de répondre.

— C'est ça. On avait tous un peu les mêmes rêves, faut croire. Ça fait des années qu'on essaie. La Californie est notre dernier espoir, ironise Luz, un peu amer. Mais je regrette rien. J'ai une famille.

# 23

         Cette conversation avec George a été plutôt bénéfique à Speirs, qui arrive de mieux en mieux à cerner toutes ces personnes et prend même plaisir à en apprendre davantage sur elles et leurs histoires incongrues. Il sent aussi que les autres commencent à l'accepter dans leur bande, mais il ne s'en réjouit pas. En discutant longuement avec Luz, il s'est rendu compte qu'il appréciait vraiment ce gamin. Il _apprécie_ plus ou moins tout le monde alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Il ne cesse de se répéter ses objectifs, de se dire que d'ici quelques jours, tout devrait être terminé. Pourtant, tard dans la nuit, Speirs se glisse hors de la tente et rejoint Lipton, qui monte la garde à quelques pas de là.

Il s’assoit à ses côtés et lève les yeux sur le ciel dégagé et scintillant d'étoiles. On entend au loin la vie sylvestre suivre son cours, ainsi que les ronflements réguliers de Martin. Tout est si paisible à cet instant.

— Désolé pour hier.

Ron a pour principe de ne jamais s'excuser. Il espère que Lipton a conscience de ses efforts. S'il veut mener sa « mission » à bien, il ne doit pas rester en mauvais termes avec le chef des hors-la-loi… Mais la raison officieuse est tout autre.

Comme Lip ne dit rien, Ron poursuit sur sa lancée :

— Vous aviez raison. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie autant de moi… Alors… hm… Merci.

Cette fois, Carwood tourne la tête vers lui.

— Je vous dois aussi des excuses. J'ai conscience d'avoir été un peu… _envahissant._

— Vous faites ça avec tout le monde ? Le taquine Ron.

— Luz m'appelle maman, parfois, grimace Lip avant de rire tout bas.

Ron sourit à son tour, le cœur étrangement plus léger.

— Je peux vous poser une question ? S'enquiert Lipton, soudain plus sérieux.

Speirs acquiesce.

— Quand on essayait de vous sevrer, il y a des moments où la fièvre était tellement forte que… enfin… Qui est Charles ?

Les muscles du trappeur se tendent immédiatement. Carwood le sent se renfrogner à ses côtés et regrette de suite sa question. Il perçoit un éclat étrange – de la tristesse ? - traverser ses prunelles sombres. Il veut s'excuser mais Ron prend la parole, le regard fuyant.

— Est-ce que j'ai dit… quelque chose de… ?

— Non. Vous l'appeliez juste.

Ron se passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour masquer sa gêne.

— C'était un… ami. Il m'aidait un peu, avec mes chasses, dans le temps.

— « C'était » ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?… Désolé, ça me regarde pas, s'empresse de rajouter Lip.

— C'est rien. C'était il y a longtemps.

Carwood observe à la dérobée Ron, les yeux rivés sur une touffe d'herbe à ses pieds. Qu'était ce Charles pour lui ? Sans doute une personne importante, vu sa réaction. Il n'ose pas l'interroger plus avant de peur de briser cette paix fragile entre eux. Speirs est comme un animal sauvage qu'on apprivoise. Un seul geste brusque peut tout gâcher.

Voyant que la mention d'un souvenir vraisemblablement douloureux a plongé le trappeur dans un mutisme inquiétant, Lip décide de changer de sujet.

— Nous partirons demain.

À ces mots, Ron relève la tête brusquement.

— Eugene m'a dit que vous pouvez supporter le voyage, maintenant. Vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle crise de toux, où qu'importe ce que c'est, mais pour le moment ça devrait aller. Il est temps qu'on quitte Rinker Peak. Mais avant, on doit s'approvisionner en nourriture…

Le trappeur comprend tout de suite où Lipton veut en venir. Son regard s'illumine à nouveau.

— On n'est pas très doués pour la chasse, enchaîne Lip.

— Je m'en charge.

— D'accord, mais à une seule condition.

— Dites toujours.

— Je viens avec vous.

# 24

_20 mars 1860._

Ron n'a quasiment pas fermé l’œil de la nuit. La chasse lui manque, presque plus que l'opium, il doit bien l'avouer. Cependant, la perspective de se remettre en route l'angoisse un peu. C'est un dur retour à la réalité qui s'opère à mesure que le soleil de mars illumine les bois.

En observant les visages fatigués mais heureux de ses compagnons de route, Ron se demande si ce n'est pas lui qui est du mauvais côté. Il pourrait suivre le gang de Lipton jusqu'en Californie, qu'importe si le shérif Dike lui colle les autorités au cul ou non. Mais est-il vraiment prêt à abandonner toutes ces années de dur labeur, choisissant ainsi la « facilité » d'une vie de bohème ? Non. Probablement pas. Car il n'est pas comme _eux_.

— Je tuerais pour un café bien chaud et du bacon, se désespère Joe en avisant l'infusion d'épines de pin que lui tend Babe.

— La ville la plus proche est à deux jours d'ici, tu auras tout le bacon que tu veux quand on ira se ravitailler, répond le cuistot. En attendant, bois ça et ferme-la avec tes idées qui nous font saliver !

Ron, un demi-sourire au coin des lèvres, prépare ses affaires pour la chasse. Il regrette sa tenue en daim, parfaite pour se mouvoir avec aisance et supporter le froid.

— Eh, Speirs, vous nous ramenez du bacon, hein ? Lui lance Joe.

— Tu crois quoi ? Que ça pousse dans les arbres, crétin ? Raille Bill à ses côtés.

Le trappeur accroche son couteau à dépecer à sa ceinture et met son fusil en bandoulière.

— Je ferai de mon mieux, promet-il. Où est Lipton ?

— De l'autre côté, lui dit Johnny en désignant d'un mouvement de tête une zone à sa gauche, derrière la grande tente.

Ron en fait le tour sans perdre de temps.

Lipton est bien là, mais Speirs s'arrête dans son élan, se retenant de peu de trébucher alors que l'autre homme, nu, est en train d'enfiler une paire de jeans délavés.

Heureusement pour Ron, Lip lui tourne le dos ; il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Le trappeur, figé, ne peut pas s'empêcher de caresser du regard les courbes de Lipton, sa silhouette robuste, sa chute de reins. Il a aperçu des cicatrices sur ses cuisses, et, perdu dans des pensées qu'il n'oserait formuler à haute voix, il parvient quand même à se demander d'où elles viennent. En enfilant sa chemise, Lipton fait rouler les muscles de son dos sur sa peau et _dieu que cet homme est beau_.

— Ah, Speirs ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver.

Ron détache difficilement son regard du corps à présent presque entièrement couvert et se racle la gorge en se massant la poitrine, comme pour dissimuler son trouble derrière une quinte de toux naissante.

— Je suis prêt, annonce Lipton en fixant ses chaps à sa ceinture, inconscient du tourment soudain qu'il cause au trappeur.

— … Poignard…

C'est la seule chose que Ron parvient à dire. Il se sent idiot.

— Pardon ?

— Hum. Un poignard. N'oubliez pas de prendre _un poignard_.

— Oh, bien sûr… Est-ce que ça va ? Vous semblez fiévreux.

Carwood s'avance vers lui, la chemise encore ouverte, une main tendue prête à prendre sa température. Si Ron a un instinct de survie foireux, Lipton le bat à plate couture, même si ce n'est clairement pas une mise à mort que le trappeur a envie d'opérer sur lui, là, tout de suite.

Ron fait un pas en arrière, détourne le regard.

— Ça va. Je vais seller Thunder, on en aura besoin pour transporter le gibier.

— Vous êtes optimiste.

— Juste prévoyant, corrige-t-il en s'autorisant un coup d’œil dans sa direction. Lipton affiche un sourire radieux. Ron ne peut s'empêcher de le lui rendre et tous deux restent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que ça commence à devenir un peu trop étrange.

— Je devrais y aller, murmure Ron avec incertitude.

— Vous devriez.

Le sourire de Lip s'élargit. Speirs ferme un instant les yeux pour reprendre contenance et, après s'être trompé de direction, part enfin vers les chevaux en bougonnant.

Carwood se retient de rire tandis qu'il observe le trappeur s'en aller. Drôle de personnage, pense-t-il. Il a cru déceler derrière sa froideur quelque chose de…  tendre. Speirs est un homme plein de mystères, qui le surprend tous les jours. Lip est certain qu'il est loin de la personne antipathique dont il arbore le masque.

Cette chasse sera l'occasion de le percer à jour.

Tout en boutonnant sa chemise et en se couvrant d'un manteau de cuir épais, Carwood rejoint le camp en donnant quelques directives à Johnny, que les autres devront tenir pendant leur absence. Il pénètre sous la tente et se met à la recherche de son poignard.

Babe et Joe, les deux bordéliques de la bande, ont envahi tout le monde avec leurs affaires. Lip peste dans sa barbe jusqu'à plonger la main dans un sac, au hasard. Il fronce les sourcils et se déplace légèrement afin de laisser entrer la lumière pour examiner son contenu.

Il se rend compte alors qu'il est en train de farfouiller dans les affaires de leur hôte. Il s'apprête à refermer le sac de voyage de Speirs lorsque quelque chose attire son regard.

Un bout de papier froissé, coincé entre deux babioles.

Sans même réfléchir, il le sort du sac, piqué par la curiosité.

Il déplie le papier et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'effroi :

«  **Reward — $5 000 for the capture of the Lipton Gang — Wanted for robbery and murder… »**

 


	8. PART VIII

# 25

_20 mars 1860 – Quelque part près de Rinker Peak – Colorado._

— Je sais ce que tu ressens, Bill. Parfois, quand je m'ennuie, je me mets aussi à penser. C'est horrible et j'essaie de pas le faire trop souvent, raille Joe en donnant une tape dans le dos de Guarnere debout au milieu du camp, mains sur les hanches, perdu dans une intense réflexion qui a figé son visage dans une grimace concentrée, presque douloureuse.

— J't'emmerde, marmonne-t-il distraitement. Ah, fait chier ! Où j'ai mis ce putain de truc ?

Joe lance un regard interrogateur à Eugene, qui secoue la tête pour lui signifier de ne pas faire attention.

— T'es à la recherche de tes couilles, Bill ? J'crois que je les ai aperçues ce matin, un écureuil était en train de se barrer avec.

Pour toute réponse, Guarnere lui fait un geste grossier de la main et les autres se marrent. L'ambiance est légère depuis le lever du jour. D'ici quelques heures, ils quitteront ce foutu sous-bois pour rejoindre une ville près de la frontière menant en Utah. La promesse d'un lit et d'un repas chaud leur a fourni l'énergie et la motivation nécessaires pour préparer leur départ au plus vite.

— Dès qu'on arrive en ville, je dévalise l'épicerie, s'exclame Babe, les yeux pétillants.

— Littéralement ? Lip va te botter le cul, commente Joe.

— Mais non crétin, je vais payer et faire assez de provisions pour qu'on manque de rien jusqu'en Californie.

— Je rêve d'un bain chaud, soupire Renée en enroulant les fourrures qui leur ont servi de toile de tente.

— Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, promet le cuistot. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille et embrasse sa joue. Avant qu'il ne se retire, la jeune femme glisse une main sur son visage et l'attire contre elle dans un baiser tendre.

— Oh pitié, grimace Bill. Hé, doc, ça va, pas trop jaloux ?

Eugene s'apprête à répondre, mais Babe le devance :

— Évidemment que non, il a aussi droit à sa part, sourit-il en prenant le visage d'Eugene en coupe et en plantant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bill pousse un soupir exaspéré tandis que Roe essaie de se fondre dans le décor, rouge d'embarras.

— Bande de fêlés du bocal ! T'as déjà une femme, ça te suffit pas ? Putain, j'penserais jamais causer à rebours même si restait plus aucune Eve sur cette foutue Terre. Renée, j'sais pas c'que tu leur trouves à ces deux lopettes. Un seul, déjà…

— Ça te dérangerait pas d'avoir plusieurs femmes, non ? Dit Babe en souriant peu affecté par les insultes de Bill. Il sait que c'est juste pour se donner un genre.

— C'est pas pareil.

— C'est exactement la même chose !

— Ouais, rajoute deux services trois-pièces et on est bon…

— Tu sais compter ? Je savais pas.

— Hé, ça suffit vous deux, intervient Johnny, les bras chargés. Magnez-vous les fesses, tout doit être prêt avant le retour de Lip et Speirs.

— À ce propos, j'espère que ça ira… lâche doc avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Johnny fronce les sourcils et croise les bras, la mine préoccupée, prenant son rôle de leader remplaçant toujours très au sérieux.

— Monsieur Speirs est encore faible.

— Et le laisser seul avec sarge, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, renchérit Joe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'enquiert Johnny.

— Oh, allez, Big John! Ils ont passé deux jours à se faire la gueule. Et quand ils se font pas la gueule, ils s'engueulent quand même.

— C'est parce qu'ils s'apprécient, mais ne savent pas encore comment le montrer, explique Renée avec un sourire.

— Speirs a une drôle de façon d'apprécier les gens, marmonne Bill. Jamais vu un type autant sur la défensive…

— Tu peux parler ! S'exclame Joe. Je suis sûr que Speirs est-

Toye est coupé par George qui surgit des fourrés au pas de course, soulevant sur son passage de la terre et des feuilles. Les autres se tournent vers le jeune homme, étonnés.

— Bah alors, Luz, tu…

— Faut se tirer d'ici ! S'écrie-t-il, paniqué. Ils sont là !

Johnny l'attrape par les épaules pour le calmer et cherche à accrocher son regard affolé.

— Qui, Luz ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Des Rouges ! Y'en a partout !

Au même instant, une flèche siffle à quelques centimètres des deux hommes puis se loge dans un arbre, tout près. Un cri de guerre retentit non loin du camp. Personne n'a le temps de réagir. Une seconde plus tard, une vingtaine d'assaillants émerge de l'ombre du sous-bois. Ils les encerclent.

# 26

_Plus tôt – Forêt de Rinker Peak, Colorado._

Lipton a le regard vissé sur le dos de Speirs, qui ouvre la marche. Mâchoire contractée et une main serrée autour de la garde de son poignard, il réfléchit.

 _Le salopard_ , pense-t-il. Comment a-t-il pu se faire berner aussi facilement par ce type qui ne cherchait qu'à les piéger en échange de quelques milliers de dollars ? Carwood n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Speirs est un chasseur de primes. Il ne peut pas croire que cet homme a menti depuis le début. Luz s'est d'ailleurs peut-être trompé, il n'est sans doute pas trappeur, et a probablement fabulé sur sa véritable identité.

La colère lui noue l'estomac, mais le sentiment de trahison qui l'assaille est encore plus fort et fait encore plus mal. Comment a-t-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'envisager de…

Il secoue la tête pour chasser des pensées malvenues. Il doit prendre une décision.

Maintenant.

Alors qu'ils marchent toujours, Speirs fléchit tout à coup les jambes et s'abaisse près d'un buisson, faisant signe à Lip d'en faire de même. Mais lorsqu'il ne sent plus la présence de l'autre derrière lui, il fait volteface. Lipton se tient à quelques mètres de là, le canon de son fusil dirigé vers lui, le regard dur.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Murmure le trappeur. Vous allez faire fuir le cerf !

— Quand est-ce que vous comptiez nous abattre ? Je suppose que vous aviez prévu de le faire plutôt que de nous ramener vivants auprès du marshal pour qui vous bossez.

La voix de Carwood est basse. Malgré son calme apparent, tout son corps est tendu. _Prêt à se battre_. Speirs n'a pas cillé et une part de Lip espère que tout ça n'est qu'un malentendu, que le trappeur va nier et prouver que ce n'est pas son groupe qu'il traque.

Tout doucement et les mains levées, Ron se redresse.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Tente-t-il, visage fermé et sourcils froncés.

Lip agrippe son fusil d'une main et fouille dans la poche de son manteau de l'autre pour en ressortir l'avis de recherche froissé, qu'il jette aux pieds de l'autre homme. La tension entre eux grimpe en flèche, presque palpable. Carwood s'attend à ce que Speirs le charge d'une seconde à l'autre, le désarme et essaie de le tuer. Il se prépare à l'affrontement, ses bottes fermement ancrées dans la terre meuble, ses muscles contractés à l'extrême. Cependant, le trappeur, ou quoi qu'il soit, ne fait pas un geste.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il plutôt.

Pendant un instant, le cœur de Lipton se serre. Il redresse le fusil pour se reprendre.

— Assez joué, Speirs… si c'est bien votre nom. Qui vous a envoyé ?

Ron ne cille toujours pas même si Lip sait qu'il est en train d'évaluer ses chances de survie, et la façon dont il pourrait retourner la situation à son avantage.

— Répondez ! Le presse-t-il. Et plus de mensonge !… Quand je pense qu'on vous a accepté dans le groupe, qu'on vous a soigné…

— Baissez votre arme.

— Est-ce que vous aviez tout planifié depuis le début ? Est-ce que vous nous attendiez à Swiftrock Town ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir capturés ou tués là-bas ?

À mesure qu'il parle, Carwood se rend compte que quelque chose cloche. En effet, pourquoi Speirs n'a pas réglé cette affaire lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion, en ville ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas alerté le shérif ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ?

— Pourquoi toute cette histoire de fuite vers la Californie et de taxes ? Demande-t-il tout haut.

Speirs pousse un soupir las. À de nombreuses reprises, il a essayé d'imaginer comment ça se passerait une fois que Lipton aurait découvert ses véritables intentions. À de nombreuses reprises, il a pensé ne rien dire et partir finalement avec le groupe pour ne jamais revenir. Mais il ne peut s'y résoudre.

Et que Lipton ait découvert le pot aux roses avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit est une bonne chose, en quelque sorte. Il ne peut plus faire machine arrière.

Lorsqu'il plonge son regard dans celui du hors-la-loi, une pointe de culpabilité l'envahit.

Il ne _doit pas_ faire machine arrière.

— Tout est vrai, j'ai juste menti sur ma destination, finit-il par avouer sombrement.

Il pense à ses objectifs, à tout ce qu'il gagnera une fois cette histoire terminée… Et il se sent incroyablement égoïste.

— … Vous n’êtes pas censés passer la frontière, je dois tous vous arrêter avant.

— Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? Répète Lipton.

— Vous avez une planque. Je dois ramener votre butin au shérif.

Le visage de Lip se décompose. Personne, à part son groupe et quelques morts, n'est au courant pour la planque. Sauf peut-être…

— Qui vous a engagé ?

— Le shérif de Wolfvale City, Norman…

— Dike, termine Carwood entre ses dents.

Cet enfoiré de _Norman_ _Dike_.

Speirs baisse un instant sa garde, surpris.

— Vous vous connaissez ?

Oui, ils se connaissent. Et bien, en plus. Dike est l'épine dans le pied de Carwood depuis qu'ils sont mômes. Ils ont grandi ensemble à Huntington et Dike a toujours promis à Lip qu'un jour, il paierait pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait.

Il sait que ce connard de Dike ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire. Il le soupçonne même d'être devenu shérif juste pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir pendre au bout d'une corde qu'il aurait nouée lui-même, en toute légalité.

— Vous avez profité de notre gentillesse pour nous soutirer des informations avant de nous poignarder dans le dos, énonce Lipton, éludant soigneusement la question.

— Vous êtes des criminels, j'avais besoin d'argent. Fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, baissez votre arme et personne ne sera blessé…

Carwood arme son fusil, prêt à tirer.

— Je peux pas vous laisser faire ça. Je protégerai ma _famille_ , quitte à mourir et à vous emporter avec moi s'il le faut.

Cette fois, Ron recule d'un pas, tout doucement. Lipton le met en joue. À cette distance, il sait qu'il sera touché quoiqu'il tente, mais il peut s'en tirer s'il se déporte assez vite sur la gauche. L'adrénaline l'aiderait à le faire se redresser et à sauter sur l'autre homme pour le désarmer.

Un coup de feu part, prenant Ron par surprise. Il met quelques secondes à réaliser que ce n'est pas Lipton qui a tiré. Ce dernier le regarde, déconcerté, avant que la lumière se fasse.

— Le camp !

Lipton s'attend à ce que Ron profite de cette courte diversion pour, au moins, tenter de l'assommer, mais il n'en fait rien.

D'un regard, tout est décidé.

Les deux hommes s'élancent au pas de course à travers la forêt. À mesure qu'ils se rapprochent du camp, des éclats de voix leur parviennent et bientôt, c'est le chaos.

Tout a été retourné. Des traînées de sang maculent le sol couvert de neige fondue. Bill et Johnny sont à terre, Toye et Babe luttent encore contre un Indien tandis qu'Eugene, Luz et Renée sont attachés, mains dans le dos et mis à genoux sans douceur.

Lipton ne réfléchit pas une seconde. Il tire sur un Indien et le touche en pleine poitrine. Leurs assaillants se mettent à crier des mots dans leur dialecte et les menacent. Avant que Lip ne tire une seconde fois, Speirs le dépasse, mains levées.

— _Kaskapiya ! Yanka unkiye !_

Carwood, haletant, dévisage Speirs qui s'avance encore vers les Indiens. Un de ces derniers attrape Renée par les cheveux et les lui tire, la faisant gémir de douleur. Speirs s'arrête.

— _Hiyà_. y _anka unkiye_ , répète-t-il, les jambes légèrement fléchies.

— _Sàpa ieska_! Crache le Peau Rouge. Sans lâcher Speirs des yeux, il penche la tête vers la gauche, comme pour s'adresser aux autres. _Kté iye_!

Lip n'a pas besoin de parler leur langue pour comprendre l'ordre lancé par leur ennemi. Voyant Speirs refermer rapidement sa main autour de son poignard, ses craintes se confirment. Il s'élance vers le trappeur alors qu'un Indien récupère le fusil de Joe et vise Ron.

— Non !

Personne ne saurait dire qui des deux hommes a crié le premier. Lipton s'interpose entre Speirs et l'Indien, un coup de feu part. La dernière chose que Carwood voit, c'est du sang, et Speirs envoyer un crochet du droit au tireur. Après ça, il ferme les yeux ; la douleur est trop forte.

# 27

         Le campement apaw s'étend sur une vaste plaine entre La Plata et Rinker Peak. Ici, la neige a fondu, laissant place à un parterre verdoyant qui commence tout juste à fleurir. Des tipis sont regroupés tout près d'une rivière. Un peu plus loin, un immense enclos délimité par des cordes tressées accueille des chevaux par centaine. Les chevaux de trait du gang de Lipton y ont trouvé leur place, ainsi que Thunder qui renifle l'herbe avec curiosité.

Agenouillés, mains liées dans le dos, le groupe de hors-la-loi fait face aux Indiens pris dans une discussion visiblement houleuse. Les gestes brusques dirigés vers eux les confortent dans l'idée qu'ils s'apprêtent à décider de leur sort.

Bill est le dernier qu'on ligote. Il se débat comme un beau diable, mais un violent coup dans les genoux lui coupe le souffle. Il a du sang coagulé partout sur son torse, qui a coulé à profusion de son nez lors de l'attaque de leur campement. Les autres ne sont pas dans un meilleur état.

La douleur à l'épaule de Carwood est presque insupportable, pourtant, il serre les dents et essaie de ne pas flancher. À ses côtés, Eugene gigote nerveusement, la mine préoccupée et le regard rivé sur toute cette hémoglobine.

— Laissez-moi l'examiner, supplie-t-il alors qu'un Indien vérifie que ses liens sont parfaitement noués autour de ses poignets. Il a besoin de soins médicaux, il a perdu beaucoup de sang !

— Doc… l'avertit Lip d'une voix fatiguée. Mais le Peau Rouge grogne quelque chose en abattant violemment le plat de sa main sur le visage du jeune homme. Eugene perd l'équilibre et mord la poussière.

— Espèces de salauds ! Détachez-nous, bande d'enfoirés ! S'écrie Toye à en perdre haleine.

Les Apaws ne leur accordent plus aucun regard. Ils semblent s'être mis d'accord sur la suite des événements, puisqu'ils se dispersent à la hâte, chacun chargé d'une tâche spécifique. Trois guerriers apaws surveillent les prisonniers en les menaçant des armes à feu qu'ils leur ont dérobées.

— Ma parole, je vais me les faire ces connards de Rouges, crache Johnny, une colère sourde tordant les traits de son visage.

— Sarge, c'est quoi le plan ? S'enquiert Luz entre ses dents.

Il livre depuis quelques minutes un combat de regards noirs avec un des Indiens, qui, lui, arbore un sourire narquois sur son visage maquillé de peintures guerrières.

— Pour le moment, restez calmes, souffle Lip en chancelant.

— Je croyais que ces crevures scalpaient les Blancs ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici, bordel ? S'énerve Bill.

— Vous allez la fermer ? Grogne Speirs, attaché entre Renée et Johnny. Les Apaws font pas ça, explique-t-il. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils prévoient plutôt de nous préparer pour leur rituel de l'aigle de sang.

— C'est quoi ces conneries ? Marmonne Johnny.

— En d'autres termes, ils vont nous dépecer vivants et nous laisser crever lentement sous le soleil et les charognards.

Ron sent Renée tressaillir et les autres lui jeter des regards effrayés. Il ferme les yeux en poussant un soupir agacé. Quoi qu'il entreprenne, le Destin semble n'en avoir rien à foutre. Il ne lui manquait plus que se faire capturer par une des tribus indiennes les plus sanguinaires et les plus racistes du coin pour compléter le tableau de sa malchance.

Il aurait dû empêcher tout ça. Il aurait dû agir plus tôt ou ne pas suivre Lipton à travers la forêt pour rejoindre le camp. Libre, il aurait pu essayer d'approcher les Apaws et négocier avec eux… À cette pensée, l'ombre d'un plan se profile dans son esprit.

— Je parie que vous vous attendiez pas à finir comme ça en voyageant avec nous, hein, lâche Bill à son attention.

— Je compte pas mourir aujourd'hui.

Il croise alors le regard de Lipton qui l'observe en silence, mâchoire contractée. De douleur et de colère, il peut le deviner à l'éclat orageux de ses prunelles. Pendant une seconde, Ron s'attend à ce qu'il révèle aux autres qu'il les a trompés et qu'il veut leurs têtes depuis le début, mais Lipton ne dit toujours rien et ça l'intrigue.

Deux hommes s'approchent de leurs comparses. Le premier parle en désignant tour à tour les prisonniers qui ont relevé la tête et essaient de comprendre ce nouvel échange. L'Indien s'arrête sur Lipton. Les autres acquiescent et le Peau Rouge s'accroupit face au chef des hors-la-loi, empaumant un long couteau retenu à sa taille. Lip comprend.

Il vient d'être désigné pour subir en premier le courroux des Apaws, sans doute parce qu'il est blessé et qu'ils ne pensent pas qu'il puisse tenir bien longtemps. Ils le croient trop faible pour se débattre, mais il est prêt. Dès que l'Indien l'aura détaché, il…

— _Atkiye shashani. Ktè inyuka apawani_.

Les mots que vient de prononcer Speirs semblent faire l'effet d'une douche froide aux  Indiens. Tout le monde tourne la tête vers le trappeur. L'homme accroupi devant Lip pivote vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? Murmure Carwood, agacé que Speirs retarde l'affrontement.

— Faites-moi confiance.

En d'autres circonstances, Carwood en aurait ri. Un des Indiens déblatère des paroles que seuls ses compagnons et Speirs comprennent. Ce dernier répond quelque chose. Un mot, bref. Les Peaux Rouges se regardent puis un d'entre eux fait un signe de tête vers le trappeur. On le détache et le met debout. La stupeur s'empare de Lip lorsqu'il constate qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de lui attacher les poignets, que Speirs masse pour faire passer la brûlure de la corde.

— Bordel Speirs, il se passe quoi ? Grogne Johnny.

Les Apaws échangent encore quelques mots puis on pousse Speirs vers les tipis. Il jette un dernier coup d’œil étrange aux prisonniers.

— Me dites pas que cet enfant de putain vient de retourner sa veste ! S'exclame Bill, ahuri.

— On dirait bien… répond Lipton, amer.

# 28

         La nuit est tombée sur le campement indien. Le groupe a été séparé en deux puis conduit sous des tipis. Luz, Renée, Babe et Lip sont tous les quatre retenus dans l'un d'eux. Les heures ont passé et ils n'ont toujours aucune nouvelle de Speirs, confirmant ainsi que le trappeur s'est allié aux Indiens d'une façon ou d'une autre. Carwood a cogité toute la soirée et en est venu à la conclusion que ce n'est pas le bon moment d'annoncer aux autres que Speirs est en réalité un chasseur de primes. Il doit penser en priorité à sauver sa famille.

Babe somnole pendant que Luz marmonne son mécontentement et que Renée essaie, les mains liées et avec les moyens du bord, de soigner la vilaine blessure à l'épaule de son chef.

— Tu es bien silencieux, Lip.

La jeune femme est échevelée, de la terre macule sa robe froissée et déchirée, son visage est égratigné. Elle a l'air aussi fatiguée que les autres, mais malgré tout, elle trouve encore la force d'offrir à Carwood un sourire bienveillant.

— Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Lip fronce les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard.

— Speirs, ajoute-t-elle. Il doit être en train de négocier notre libération et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Le cœur de Carwood se serre.

Non, ils ne s'en tireront pas. Pas cette fois.

— À ce propos, Renée… J'aurais dû vous dire que…

— On va s'en sortir, le coupe-t-elle.

— Speirs nous a abandonnés, lâche Luz, dépité. Il viendra pas, Renée. Ou alors, ils l'ont peut-être déjà tué. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous laisser une chance. Mais une chance de faire quoi ?…

Si Carwood ne connaissait pas la vérité sur le trappeur, cette idée lui aurait peut-être traversé l'esprit à lui aussi. Il n'a pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit : un Indien fait irruption sous le tipi et s'abaisse pour le détacher. Les protestations de Luz et Renée réveillent Babe.

— Hé ! Où vous l'emmenez ? Panique-t-il.

L'Indien force Lipton à se mettre debout et le soutient alors qu'il chancelle et grimace.  Il resserre un peu plus les liens dans son dos et l'agrippe par sa chemise pour le pousser à l'extérieur.

— Le touchez pas ! S'exclame Luz en tirant sur ses liens.

— Restez tranquilles, ordonne rapidement Lip. Et fuyez sans vous retourner à la première occasion !

— Lip !

Le froid mordant du soir l'accueille alors. Carwood essaie de s'orienter à mesure que l'Indien dans son dos le pousse pour le faire avancer. Il se sent trop faible pour se battre ; son adversaire aurait tôt fait de le tuer et cet instant de témérité n'aurait aidé personne. Il prend plutôt le temps de détailler les lieux : À sa gauche, des chevaux par centaines. Impossible de traverser le troupeau sans alerter tous les Apaws. À sa droite, une rivière. Et partout autour de lui, des tipis. Il a beau essayer d'élaborer un plan, rien n'y fait.

L'Indien le conduit jusqu'à un tipi dans lequel il le force à entrer. Le changement de température est brutal. Contrairement à leur geôle, ici, un feu réchauffe et éclaire les lieux surchargés de fourrures et d'objets insolites. Lipton a un mouvement de recul lorsque son regard tombe sur Speirs, le torse nu et recouvert de peinture blanche et rouge. Il discute tout bas avec un autre homme, sans doute le chef du campement, vu l'allure.

Lip sent la colère s'emparer de lui et l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. S'il n'avait pas les mains dans le dos, il se serait jeté sur eux, qu’importent ses blessures.

— _Hanhepi kin le_ , déclare le chef en désignant Carwood. Ron se tourne alors vers lui, hésite un instant puis acquiesce.

— _Hecetu_.

À ces mots, tous les Apaws quittent le tipi en silence, laissant les deux « Blancs » seuls. Lipton ne perd pas une seconde de plus, il s'avance vers le trappeur, prêt à en découdre.

— Ça ne vous suffisait pas de vouloir nos têtes ? Il fallait que vous vous alliiez avec eux ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans cet accoutrement, Speirs ?! Si j'arrive à me détacher je vous jure que je vais vous le faire payer !

Ron reste impassible. Il attrape plutôt Lip par le bras et le force à s'asseoir près du feu. Il part à la recherche d'il ne sait quoi puis vient s'accroupir face à lui, les mains chargées de pots en terre cuite.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'étonne Carwood, incertain de l'attitude à adopter.

— J'essaie de vous sauver la vie.

Ce disant, il déchire la manche de la chemise tachée de sang du hors-la-loi et s'empresse de nettoyer et panser sa blessure du mieux qu'il peut. Lip est tellement abasourdi qu'il le laisse faire en le dévisageant.

— On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis censé vous préparer pour l'aigle de sang pour prouver ma loyauté envers les Indiens.

— Vous-

— Laissez-moi finir !… Roe, Martin, Toye et Guarnere ont déjà été conduits au centre du campement. Avant qu'on vienne pour nous, poursuit-il, calme et déterminé, je vais vous faire sortir et vous allez traverser le camp jusqu'aux chevaux. Faites en sorte de les disperser.

— Une diversion ?

— C'est ça. Pendant ce temps, j'irai détacher les autres. Profitez-en pour vous tirer d'ici. Passez par la rivière et continuez vers l'Ouest sans vous retourner, j'envoie les autres à votre suite.

— C'est le plan d'évasion le plus bancal que j'ai entendu.

— Vous avez une meilleure idée ?

Carwood ne répond pas. Il ne sait pas s'il doit croire les paroles du trappeur ou non. Il ne peut cependant pas se payer le luxe d'y réfléchir.

Ron plonge ses mains dans les pots en terre. Elles en ressortent colorées de poudre bleue, qu'il étale sur le visage et les bras d'un Lip toujours plus circonspect.

Il l'interroge du regard, mais Speirs ne dit rien. Il se contente de lui montrer brièvement une lame dissimulée dans sa Santiag. Au même moment, un Apaw fait irruption dans le tipi. Speirs se redresse et recule.

— _Mila hanska ikowayeka. Anpahan !_

Le cœur de Carwood bat à tout rompre. Alors que l'Indien se penche pour le saisir et le mettre debout, Speirs, aussi rapide qu'un serpent, l'attrape par les cheveux, le tire en arrière et lui tranche la gorge. Sans perdre de temps, il aide Lip à se lever et détache ses liens.

— Pourquoi… ? Commence ce dernier. Speirs le pousse déjà vers la sortie.

— N'oubliez pas de traverser la rivière sans vous arrêter !

Le chef des hors-la-loi met plusieurs secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Du centre du campement lui parvient le battement régulier de tambours. Sans perdre un instant, il slalome entre les tipis le plus discrètement possible. Au détour de l'un d'eux, sa respiration se coupe lorsqu'il aperçoit deux Apaws en sortir. Il s'abaisse, priant pour que le ciel nuageux ne dévoile pas la lune et ne l'éclaire pas de ses rayons. Le second se fige et tourne la tête dans sa direction. Lip serre les dents et ferme les yeux. Il pousse un soupir soulagé lorsque son comparse l'appelle et que tous deux reprennent leur route vers le centre du camp.

Une main sur son épaule douloureuse, Carwood s'élance vers les chevaux. Heureusement pour lui, le sacrifice que les Indiens s'apprêtent à leur faire subir à l'air assez important pour qu'aucun d'eux ne traîne dans les parages.

C'est avec un certain soulagement que Lip atteint les cordages qui retiennent les chevaux. À tâtons, il s'empresse de dénouer les nœuds.

 _— Foutu Speirs_ , marmonne-t-il même si, pour une obscure raison, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

L'euphorie de cette mission suicide, sans doute.

Il jure lorsque des coups de feu lui parviennent. Il n'a vraisemblablement pas été assez rapide. D'un geste empressé, il tire sur les cordages qui cèdent enfin et se ruent vers les chevaux parqués, mais aucun ne bouge. Ils l'observent plutôt de leurs grands globes noirs et luisants sous les étoiles. Ils doivent sans doute le prendre pour un pauvre animal blessé, l'odeur du sang sur lui y aidant. Lip jure encore et repère ses chevaux de trait, plus imposants que les autres. Il court vers eux et les force à avancer vers le campement en leur donnant une tape sur le derrière. Enfin, le troupeau semble s'animer. Carwood essaie de les effrayer et après de longues minutes, il y parvient enfin. Une des bêtes s'affole et soudain, c'est la cohue. Il s'écarte à la hâte et rattrape un de ses chevaux qu'il monte sans plus tarder. Des cris et des coups de feu retentissent à une vingtaine de mètres de là alors que les chevaux effrayés piétinent le campement. De la fumée et des flammes s'élèvent vers le ciel noir.

Lipton patiente sur sa monture, tous ses sens en alerte. L'angoisse le prend aux tripes. Et si les autres ne parviennent pas à s'enfuir ?

Il sent la jument devenir de plus en plus nerveuse, raclant avec impatience un sabot dans la terre.

Dans moins d'une minute, les Indiens seraient sur lui. L'envie de rejoindre le groupe est si forte que la jument semble le sentir et a fait quelques pas vers le chaos ambiant.  Il ne peut pas se jeter dans la mêlée, sans arme et avec sa blessure qui réduit considérablement ses mouvements.

— Allez… allez…

À l'instant où il décide finalement d'avancer, en se disant qu'au moins il mourrait auprès des siens, deux silhouettes se détachent des ombres dansantes. Lip referme sa poigne sur la crinière du cheval, mais ce n'est que Johnny qui tient dans ses bras Renée à demi consciente, et Luz, sur ses talons.

— Lip !

— Où sont les autres ?

— Derrière, répond Johnny en atteignant Carwood.

— Est-ce qu'elle… ? Commence ce dernier en aidant l'Ohiain à hisser Renée sur la jument.

— Elle a juste pris un coup, ça va aller, le rassure Martin.

Déjà, Luz ramène leurs chevaux auprès d'eux alors qu'Eugene rapplique au pas de course.

— Doc, attention !

Un Indien surgit à sa gauche et se jette sur le jeune homme. Luz et Johnny partent l'aider sans attendre.

— On doit se tirer d'là ! S'écrie Johnny à l'adresse de Lip.

— Pas sans les autres !

— On peut plus attendre, sarge ! Ils sont trop nombreux !

Carwood pince les lèvres, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il enjoint Martin d'approcher et descend de cheval en faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber Renée.

— Toi, Luz et Eugene, traversez la rivière et continuez vers l'ouest. Ne vous arrêtez pas avant d'être sûrs de ne plus être suivis.

Il voit dans les yeux de Johnny que ce dernier cherche un bon argument pour qu'il puisse fuir avec eux. Mais Lip est décidé. Il appelle les deux autres tandis que Martin grimpe derrière Renée. Les chevaux commencent déjà à se disperser laissant champ libre aux Indiens de bander leurs arcs et de les prendre pour cible.

Ils aperçoivent soudain Joe et Babe courir vers eux. Heffron a récupéré une hachette dont il se sert pour pourfendre l'air et éloigner leurs assaillants. Toye a retrouvé son fusil, mais il est à court de munitions et se sert de la crosse pour frapper quiconque l'empêcherait d'avancer.

— Par ici ! S'exclame Luz en désignant leurs chevaux de trait que les hommes montent sans tarder.

— Où est Bill ? Demande Lipton.

— Ils étaient trop nombreux, sarge, répond Joe le souffle court alors qu'une flèche le frôle.

— Merde ! On décarre ! Allez !

Carwood ravale un grognement de colère. Il chevauche la dernière de leurs quatre montures et tous partent au galop d'un même mouvement sous les cris guerriers, les flèches et les flammes qui dévorent tout sur leur passage.

Leur course effrénée à travers la plaine est rendue périlleuse par le manque de lumière et de bride pour diriger correctement les chevaux. Quand ils traversent la rivière, ils entendent distinctement quelqu'un pousser des exclamations de joie. Lip n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que Bill galope à moins d'une centaine de mètres en arrière.

— On m'appelle pas Wild Bill pour rien, connards !

Lorsqu'ils piquent vers l'ouest, Carwood prend une seconde pour vérifier que Bill suit bien la même direction. Il distingue deux cavaliers côte à côte.

Speirs.

Un peu plus loin derrière eux, une dizaine d'Apaws tentent de les atteindre de leurs flèches. Tandis que Lip se tourne à nouveau vers l'horizon, il tombe presque de son cheval quand il s'aperçoit que les autres se sont arrêtés. Une éclaircie laisse apparaître la lune, faisant miroiter le lit d'un fleuve qui barre leur route.

— Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez ! Les encourage Lip en talonnant sa monture. Le courant n'est pas fort, allez-y !

Bill et Speirs les ont rattrapés. Ce qui veut dire que les Indiens ne sont plus qu'à une minute de leur tomber une nouvelle fois dessus.

— Content de te voir, Bill, s'exclame Lip. Il croise le regard de Speirs et le remercie d'un signe de tête. Ce dernier s'engage dans le courant d'eau glacée avec Thunder, qu'il est parvenu à retrouver au campement Apaw.

Les chevaux ont tout juste le temps de rejoindre la terre ferme. Leurs assaillants atteignent déjà la rive opposée. Cependant, ils ne la traversent pas.

— Descendez de cheval et mettez-vous à couvert dans le sous-bois ! S'écrie Speirs en joignant le geste à la parole. Il prend quand même le temps de préciser : on vient d'entrer en territoire navajo, ils n'ont pas le droit de traverser la rivière.

Ces paroles suffisent à libérer toute la tension accumulée durant leur fuite. Le groupe s'empresse d'obéir à Speirs, qui tire Thunder derrière lui sous les appels furieux des Indiens. Les archers encochent leurs flèches et les visent.

— Baissez-vous ! Rugit Johnny.

Soudain, un hennissement déchirant couvre le tumulte du fleuve. Ron se retourne juste à temps pour voir Thunder vaciller et chuter rudement sur le flanc.

— _Non_  !

— Speirs !

Trois flèches se sont logées dans la chair tendre de l'étalon, dont une en travers de sa gorge. Le trappeur arrache la hachette des mains de Babe et s'élance vers le cours d'eau.

— Il est dingue ? Il va se faire tuer ! Fait une voix dans son dos. Mais Ron est épris d'une telle rage qu'il n'y fait pas attention. Il vise au hasard les Peaux Rouges, alignés sur l'autre rive et (heureusement pour lui) les carquois vides, puis lance de toutes ses forces l'arme blanche. Elle atteint un Indien en pleine poitrine.

Speirs a déjà de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux quand il sent quelqu'un le tirer en arrière.

— Arrêtez, espèce de suicidaire psychopathe !

C'est Bill, qui réussit à le tirer hors de l'eau. Les Apaws crachent des injures à leur encontre et quittent peu à peu la rive opposée.

— Ils vont chercher du renfort ou trouver un moyen de nous avoir, avance Bill. On a pas beaucoup de temps pour les distancer !

Ron ne l'écoute pas. Il le repousse avec rudesse et se précipite vers Thunder qui hennit de douleur. Les autres, à l'orée du petit bosquet, observent la scène tristement. À genoux près de l'animal, Speirs évalue ses blessures, les mains tremblantes. Doc s'est approché et essaie d'aider au mieux, mais il sait que l'étalon est condamné.

Le trappeur ferme les yeux une seconde et inspire profondément avant de poser son front contre la tête de la bête.

— Je suis désolé, monsieur Speirs… s'étrangle Eugene, touché par l'affliction du trappeur. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

— On doit abréger ses souffrances.

Lipton resserre sa prise sur son épaule pour le faire réagir.

— Il me reste une balle, annonce Joe en avançant vers eux, son fusil d'infanterie en main.

— Non.

Ron se redresse à peine. Il caresse l'encolure de Thunder et lui murmure quelques mots avant de tirer son poignard de sa ceinture et de l'enfoncer d'un coup sec et précis dans sa jugulaire. En quelques secondes, Thunder cesse de hennir et sa tête tombe mollement dans l'herbe. En moins d'une minute, l'animal ne souffre plus.

Personne n'ose faire un geste. Il ne leur a pas fallu près de deux semaines pour comprendre à quel point le trappeur était attaché à son cheval.

— On doit y aller, dit doucement Lip. Bill a raison, les Indiens vont revenir.

Alors, Speirs se relève, les dépasse, et s'enfonce dans le bosquet sans se retourner.

— Sarge…

— Mettez-vous à couvert, j'en ai pour une minute.

Carwood se dirige à son tour vers le bois. Il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il y a quelques heures encore, Speirs les aurait livrés sans aucun scrupule à Dike et voilà qu'à présent il les aide à s'échapper d'un camp Apaw en risquant sa vie. La mort de Thunder ajoute au sentiment de confusion qu'éprouve Lip, une pointe de culpabilité.

Il ne met pas longtemps à retrouver le trappeur, un poing serré contre l'écorce rêche d'un arbre, tête baissée. Carwood avance doucement vers lui, cherchant les bons mots, mais rien ne vient.

Avant même qu'il ne réfléchisse à ce qu'il est en train de faire, il attrape Speirs par l'épaule pour le retourner et l'attire contre lui dans une étreinte ferme.

Ron s'est d'abord figé et Lip s'attend à être repoussé d'une seconde à l'autre, mais le trappeur le surprend en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et en agrippant les pans de sa chemise déchirée tachée de sang et de poudre bleue.

Le hors-la-loi glisse une main dans son dos et caresse distraitement la peinture blanche et rouge qui commence à s'effriter. Il sent Ron tressaillir… à cause du froid ? Du chagrin ? D'autre chose ? Lip ne s'en préoccupe pas pour le moment.

Il resserre son étreinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision pour ce chapitre :
> 
> Le dialecte apaw est en réalité du lakota, une langue amérindienne que je ne parle pas donc pardon pour les horreurs grammaticales, même si la traduction des phrases n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre le chapitre. C'était plus pour le fun et l'envie de réalisme. (Et parce que les Apaws sont une tribu fictive, j'allais pas inventer une langue juste pour un chapitre, haha.).


	9. PART IX

# 29

_18 mars 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado._

Le révérend Nixon tord nerveusement ses doigts sous la table du bureau du shérif. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

Le marshal Sink est assis dans le fauteuil en cuir vert de Dike. L’autre est adossé aux barreaux de la petite cellule, bras croisés.

Nixon retient son souffle ; il espère que Sink n’a pas remarqué sa gueule de bois. Ça serait la cerise sur le gâteau, après ce que le marshal vient de leur annoncer.

Robert Sink est un homme droit et très pieux. Le révérend n’a –grâce au ciel – jamais eu affaire à lui jusqu’à présent, mais il sait de source sûre qu’il n’a pas froid aux yeux. Sink se croit en pleine Croisade depuis qu’on l’a nommé marshal. Il terrifie même les fidèles et, à côté, Nixon passerait pour une gourgandine. Il est même persuadé que l’homme connait chaque verset de la Bible par cœur. (En toute honnêteté, Lewis n’a retenu que les passages les plus percutants… ce bouquin est déjà assez long comme ça, et ses ouailles n’y voient que du feu, alors tant qu’à faire…).

Il lève un instant les yeux vers le plafond aux poutres apparentes.

_Pardon Seigneur._

Il sait qu’il finira en Enfer, c’est juste par principe.

— Et dire que je pensais Wolfvale à l’abri de ce genre… d’abominations, s’offusque Norman Dike en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Sink caresse son menton pensivement. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne fendant son visage. Nixon déglutit.

— Le Malin se cache même derrière les âmes les plus pures. C’est notre rôle de le combattre.

_Sink ne devrait pas être marshal. Ce type est complètement azimuté !_

— Pardon, mais… qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? ose Nixon, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

— Vous êtes le représentant de notre Seigneur à Wolfvale City, non ?

Lew n’en est pas sûr, mais il croit bien que Sink le fusille du regard.

— Amen, lâche-t-il bêtement en faisant un signe de croix. Il jette un coup d’œil désespéré à Dike pour qu’il lui vienne en aide.

Le shérif n’en fait rien.

— Bien, alors c’est réglé. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici, mais la procédure est lancée, les papiers sont signés. Je me charge de les transmettre, annonce Sink en se levant.

— On l’arrête, en attendant ? demande Dike. Il ne retient pas le soupir las qui franchit ses lèvres. Il se serait bien passé de boulot supplémentaire.

— Ça va de soi, shérif. Enfermez-le ici dès que vous l’aurez appréhendé. Prévenez sa famille s’il en a. Les preuves contre lui sont accablantes, le procès ne sera qu’un détail.

— Vous allez… l’envoyer dans une prison fédérale ? avance Nixon.

Cette histoire va un peu trop loin à son goût. Le pauvre homme n’a rien fait de mal si ce n’est aller à l’encontre d’un petit détail balancé entre deux lignes au milieu d’un gros bouquin de mille pages. Lewis se demande si Sink aurait réagi de la même façon s’il était passé à côté de ce paragraphe biblique.

— Non, révérend. Je sais d’expérience que peu d’entre _eux_ se repentissent. Il sera pendu jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive.

Il se tourne vers Dike.

— Et je compte sur vous pour que tout le monde à Wolfvale City soit présent lors de l’exécution.

Sous le regard abasourdi de l’un, et ennuyé de l’autre, le marshal Sink se coiffe de son Stetson, tire un long cigare de la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume et quitte le bureau du shérif sans plus un mot.

— Vous n’allez quand même pas faire ce qu’il dit ? s’exclame Nixon, un moment après. C’est de la folie ! Laissez-moi au moins lui parler !

— Ce sont les ordres, répond Dike en haussant les épaules. Et puisque Sink y tient, je compte sur vous pour lui réciter quelques passages de la Bible pour qu’il demande pardon, _et cetera_ …

— Vous n’allez pas le condamner à mort pour _ça_?! insiste Lewis, ahuri. Shérif, en tant que révérend, je…

— On ne vous a pas demandé votre avis, Nixon ! Maintenant, suivez-moi, qu’on en finisse. On part le chercher.

Dike n’est pas _du tout_ ravi de devoir s’occuper de cette affaire. Pas parce qu’il s’apprête à arrêter un homme qui, selon lui, n’est pas vraiment utile à Wolfvale City, d’ailleurs. Il est surtout agacé qu’un marshal prenne la peine de venir en personne lui donner des ordres. Il avait déjà des doutes sur cette histoire, et il aurait fini tôt ou tard par prendre le taureau par les cornes et faire arrêter l’autre gus. On lui aurait peut-être même remis une médaille pour ça. Mais là, c’est à Sink qu’on enverrait des fleurs.

— Hoobler, Smokey ! appelle-t-il en sortant de la bâtisse.

Don et Walter, accoudés au garde-corps du perron en bois, se redressent en se tournant vers leur chef, le révérend sur ses talons.

— J’ai un mandat d’arrêt.

— Enfin un peu d’action ! s’exclame Hoobler.

Il écarte les pans de son manteau long et tâte la crosse de son Lefaucheux calibre 11.

# 30

— Perco, dis-lui que c’est vrai !

Liebgott file un coup de coude au postier, qui essaie tant bien que mal de ranger son courrier sur les étagères de son comptoir. Il se dandine pour échapper au barbier.

— Va tailler des barbes ailleurs, rouspète-t-il.

— Justement, aide-moi à le convaincre !

Lieb se tourne vers Webster. Le maître d’école s’est glissé dans son plus beau costume, comme tous les jours. Dès que Joe l’a aperçu dans la rue se diriger vers le bureau de poste, il a laissé Randleman la figure pleine de mousse à raser pour lui courir après.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de tes services, Joe, décline Webster poliment.

— Mais regarde-toi, l’étudiant ! Qui se coiffe comme ça de nos jours ?

— Je ne suis pas étudiant, Liebgott, et ma coupe est tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal !

— Elle est beaucoup trop gominée, s’énerve le barbier. Et si tu te laissais pousser la barbe, t’aurais pas l’air d’un étudiant, _Webster_.

Ce dernier, dos droit et poings serrés, perd finalement patience. Il lève un doigt inquisiteur vers Lieb, mais est coupé par Perconte qui colle son visage à la fenêtre du bureau de poste en poussant une exclamation surprise.

— Les gars, regardez-moi ça !

Curieux, les deux autres plissent les yeux puis suivent Frank à l’extérieur. D’autres en font de même, plus loin. Winters sort du saloon, un verre à la main qu’il astique distraitement ; le docteur Malarkey se tourne vers cette scène étrange sur le pas de la porte de Sobel & Son, et la bande de Talbert s’approche avec curiosité.

Sur l’avenue principale, Dike, fièrement monté sur son cheval, Nixon derrière lui, tient une corde d’une main, au bout de laquelle Charles Grant est attaché.

Le jeune homme est escorté de chaque côté par Hoobler et Smokey, eux aussi à cheval. Il a du mal à suivre le rythme des montures, puisque lui est à pied, mais Dike ne semble pas s’en préoccuper outre mesure.

— _Merde_ , souffle Liebgott. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Arrivé devant le bureau du shérif, Dike met un pied à terre et tire Grant vers lui.

Nixon descend à son tour de cheval, la mine préoccupée. Il croise le regard de Winters, de l’autre côté de l’allée, puis détourne rapidement les yeux, mal à l’aise.

— Hé, shérif, c’est quoi tout ça ? hèle Floyd Talbert qui s’approche d’eux, accompagné de Shifty, Skip et Penkala. Qu’est-ce que t’as fait, Grant ?

Le jeune homme fuit son regard et baisse la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dike le tire encore vers lui et tous deux entrent dans le bureau du shérif.

Floyd leur emboîte le pas quand Gordon le retient.

— Laisse-moi passer, Smokey.

— Désolé, Tab. On a un mandat d’arrêt contre lui. C’est le marshal Sink qui est venu en personne nous le donner.

— Alors c’est pour ça qu’il était ici ce matin ? se hasarde Penkala.

— Un mandat d’arrêt ? C’est quoi ces histoires ! Grant traîne avec nous la plupart du temps, il a rien fait, s’offusque Skip.

Smokey et Hoobler échangent un regard gêné.

— Ouais bah, paraît que Sink est en pleine chasse aux sorcières, lâche Don entre ses dents. Il aurait des preuves comme quoi Grant… _vous_ _voyez_ … il f’rait des trucs pas très catho avec… hum… d’autres gars.

Talbert grimace. 

— C’est des conneries ! Laisse-moi passer, Smokey, répète-t-il plus fort. Faut aller dire au shérif que c’est que des conneries. On connait tous Grant, on sait qu’il est pas comme ça !

Tandis que Floyd essaie de forcer le passage, Nixon part à la rencontre de Winters, toujours devant le saloon.

— C’est vrai ce que raconte Hoobler ? s’enquiert tout bas le rouquin.

Le révérend acquiesce en débouchant sa flasque de whisky. Il boit une longue gorgée.

— Il faut lui dire, murmure Winters.

— Quoi ?

Dick jette un coup d’œil alentour afin de s’assurer que personne ne les écoute.

— _Speirs_. Il faut lui dire.

— Comment ? À ce qu’on dit, Dike l’a envoyé livrer un truc à l’autre bout du pays, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, qu’est-ce qu’il ferait de plus ? S’il se pointe ici pour le procès, ça paraîtra louche et il finira lui aussi derrière les barreaux… _Ou pire_.

Winters l’interroge du regard.

— Sink veut faire de Grant un exemple, explique Nixon, mâchoire contractée.

— Il faut prendre le risque. Speirs a le droit de savoir.

Le révérend plonge son regard dans celui, suppliant, de Winters. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et esquisse un sourire en coin.

— Nixon ! Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? On vous attend !

Du pas de la porte, le shérif fait signe à Lewis de revenir.

La journée va être longue.

# 31

_22 mars 1860 – Richmond Hill – Colorado._

 

         Quelques kilomètres séparent le gang de Lipton de la ville d’Aspen. Après avoir échappé aux Indiens, ils n’ont pas perdu une seconde de plus. Sans eau, sans nourriture et presque désarmés, c’est la mort assurée sur ce territoire sauvage.

L’euphorie de leur évasion est retombée à la mort de Thunder. Tous marchent d’un pas lourd à travers des sentiers battus. Pour égayer un peu toute la troupe, Luz entonne une chanson paillarde sans vraiment d’enthousiasme. Ce nouveau coup dur a été fatal à leur moral.

Ron ferme la marche. Il n’a pas dit un mot depuis des heures. _Depuis_ _l’étreinte_. Carwood a voulu respecter ce silence et son besoin évident d’isolement, alors il a repris le contrôle des opérations et est allé s’occuper des autres.

— Dis, maman Lip, tu crois que c’est une bonne idée de s’arrêter à Aspen ? le questionne Luz.

— Je t’ai déjà dit de pas m’appeler comme ça, soupire Lip. Et on est obligé de s’y rendre avant de prendre la direction de Clifton.

— Qu’est-ce qu’y’a à Clifton ? demande Babe avec une pointe de harassement dans la voix.

— Le chemin de fer. On prendra le train à Clifton pour traverser la frontière. Si tout va bien, on sera en Californie dans une bonne semaine.

Les visages s’illuminent alors. Mais Carwood, lui, sait qu’il en sera tout autrement.

— En attendant, reprend-il, on va devoir se refaire une santé à Aspen.

Il jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule. Speirs n’a pas l’air de faire attention à ce qu’il raconte. _Tant mieux_.

Les autres en font de même. Ils ne sont toujours pas au courant que le trappeur est un chasseur de primes et ils savent pertinemment ce que « se refaire une santé » signifie, dans le jargon du banditisme.

— C’est bien prudent, sarge ?

Martin ponctue sa question en faisant un signe discret vers Speirs.

— On n’a pas le choix, on a tout perdu.

— Eugene, Edward et moi, on pourrait… propose Renée.

— Négatif. Tu as été blessée, je veux que tu te reposes.

— Il nous faut des vêtements, de la nourriture, des armes, énumère d’une voix rauque quelqu’un derrière eux.

Surpris, tous se retournent vers Speirs qui darde son regard orageux sur eux.

— Ça, on sait, raille Toye. Mais on n’a pas de quoi payer.

— Alors il faudra faire vite et être prudent.

Lipton, bouche bée, dévisage Ron.

— Vous voulez… _voler_ ce dont on a besoin ? s’étonne Roe.

— Le temps qu’ils s’en rendent compte, vous-… _on_ aura passé la frontière, lâche Speirs.

Le chef du groupe fronce les sourcils.

  * Allez, ordonne-t-il à tout le monde. On perd du temps.



Il attend que les autres les distancent de quelques mètres, une main ferme posée sur le bras du trappeur pour l’empêcher d’avancer.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? chuchote Lip à son encontre. Vous voulez qu’on se fasse arrêter à Aspen ?

Ron reprend la marche sans le regarder.

— Non.

— _Ron._

Speirs se fige. C’est la seconde fois que Lipton l’appelle par son prénom. Ça le trouble. Il constate d’ailleurs qu’il le fait quand il est énervé, alors il ne sait pas comment le prendre. Il inspire profondément pour retrouver une expression neutre sur son visage et fait volteface.

— Pourquoi vous ne leur avez pas encore dit qui j’étais vraiment ?

Carwood se mord la lèvre, son corps se tend de manière imperceptible. Ron remarque ses poings serrés et il est clair que le chef des hors-la-loi est en plein débat intérieur.

— À quoi bon ? murmure Lip en soutenant son regard. Ils se sont attachés à vous. Mes gars ont assez souffert comme ça, alors si je peux les épargner encore un peu…

Le trappeur ne s’est pas attendu à de telles explications. Surpris, il ouvre la bouche, bien décidé à contredire l’autre homme, mais Lip l’en empêche.

— Je vous propose un marché, Speirs. Vous nous suivez jusqu’à Aspen sans faire d’histoire ; on se refait une santé et ensuite, on se rend à Clifton. Arrivés là-bas, mes gars prendront la direction de la Californie et nous deux, on va à Wolfvale City. C’est bien là-bas que Dike m’attend ?

Ron n’arrive pas à y croire. Lipton est prêt à se faire arrêter sans rechigner pour laisser une chance aux autres de fuir. La détermination brille dans ses yeux.

— Je sais que Dike ne lâchera jamais l’affaire, poursuit-il. Il m’en veut personnellement. Mes gars ne valent rien à ses yeux, même avec une telle prime. C’est moi qu’il veut.

Il fait un pas vers Ron, qui ne bouge pas.

— Ça lui suffira pas, répond-il d’une voix basse. Il vous veut tous.

Carwood pousse un soupir las. Il ferme les yeux un instant.

Alors, on y était. Malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, il allait devoir affronter Speirs et le tuer pour avoir une chance de quitter le Colorado.

Il ne va pas se mentir, le trappeur l’a intrigué dès leur rencontre. Il n’avait pas ressenti un désir aussi fort pour quelqu’un depuis Marie. Il ne s’est pas attardé sur ce sentiment quelque peu dérangeant, même s’il a remarqué les regards que Speirs lui lance parfois. Il se fait peut-être des idées, mais il y a quelque chose de changé entre eux. Depuis leur étreinte après la mort de Thunder, Carwood est _certain_ qu’il y a quelque chose. Il a décelé depuis longtemps maintenant une faille derrière la froideur marmoréenne du trappeur.

Pourtant, il doit protéger sa famille envers et contre tout. Qu’importe ses désirs.

— Acceptez mon offre, Speirs. Livrez-moi à Dike.

— Pourquoi vous n’essayez pas de me faire la peau ?

Lip papillonne un instant des yeux. Speirs a l’air aussi étonné que lui de la tournure que prend cette discussion ; cette expédition, même.

— Vous savez pourquoi je suis là avec vous, reprend Ron, vous auriez pu le dire aux autres et vous n’auriez eu aucune difficulté pour m’abattre.

Le cœur de Lip bat à côtes fendre. Oui, il aurait pu. Il aurait _dû_.

— Je vous l’ai dit, Dike ne me lâchera pas et les gars se sont attachés à…

— Pas question que je vous livre seul à Dike, le coupe l’autre.

— Ne me forcez pas à vous tuer, Ron.

Ça sonne comme une supplique. Carwood fait un nouveau pas vers lui, empiétant sur son espace personnel. Speirs ne cille toujours pas.

— Vous n’aurez pas besoin de le faire, souffle-t-il.

Lip remarque que les doigts du trappeur sont enroulés autour de la garde de son poignard attaché à sa ceinture. Il relève les yeux et les plonge dans les siens, toujours plus sombres, toujours plus orageux. Il déglutit.

— Je me battrai pour eux, souffle Lip et bon sang, il est si proche du trappeur qu’il peut sentir sa chaleur corporelle malgré le froid ambiant ; il peut voir les frissons qui parcourent son torse nu couvert de peinture écaillée. La tension monte d’un cran, dans cet espace réduit entre eux.

— Vous n’aurez pas besoin de le faire, répète Speirs. Je vous aiderai à passer la frontière.

— Je… attendez, _quoi_?

Il n’y a pas moins d’une seconde, Carwood s’attendait à se faire charcuter la couenne. Il arrive peut-être à comprendre le trappeur dans ses moments de faiblesse, mais pour le suivre, c’est toute autre chose. Ce revirement de situation le laisse sans voix. Bouche entrouverte et sourcils froncés, il recule comme si on venait de lui flanquer une mandale.

— Depuis que j’ai quitté Wolfvale, d’autres chasseurs de primes doivent être à votre recherche. Je ferai en sorte de les éloigner. Je… vous dois bien ça, conclut-il en détournant un instant les yeux.

— Hé, qu’est-ce que vous foutez ? tonne Guarnere qui a fait demi-tour et se dirige vers eux.

Instinctivement, les deux hommes s’écartent l’un de l’autre afin de retrouver une distance convenable entre eux. Bill lève un sourcil étonné, mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

— Magnez-vous, la nuit tombe et l’autre Indien blanc est à moitié à poils, faudrait pas que vous choppiez encore une saloperie, hein Speirs ?

Il le gratifie d’un sourire moqueur. Son agressivité envers Ron s’est, en revanche, dissipée. Il a vu le trappeur à l’œuvre dans le campement Apaw. Il lui a sauvé les miches alors que Bill était acculé de toutes parts. Il l’a vu risquer sa vie pour tous les sortir de ce merdier.

Bill a estimé que Speirs était digne de confiance. Il s’est juré d’essayer de l’apprécier. Un peu.

# 32

Bill est revenu assez vite sur sa décision : il déteste Speirs. Ils ont atteint Aspen une heure plus tôt, à la nuit tombée. La ville s’étend sur plusieurs dizaines d’hectares, et elle est en fête, ce qui est une bonne chose. Le gang peut aisément se fondre parmi les habitants sans trop attirer l’attention.

Malheureusement, tout aurait pu se passer à merveille si Babe n’avait pas déniché une affiche flanquée de leurs faciès entitrés d’un énorme « REWARD ». Même en tentant de la cacher à Ron, ce dernier a de suite deviné pourquoi les autres étaient soudain si agités.

Impossible de gambader joyeusement et en toute insouciance à travers la ville, donc.

Avant que chacun ne tire à hue et à dia, Carwood a rapidement organisé une petite mascarade, qui, il espère, leur permettrait de bénéficier d’assez de temps pour voler ce dont ils ont besoin afin d’atteindre Clifton en toute sérénité.

C’est la raison pour laquelle Bill a envie de faire la peau à Speirs, qui a aidé Lip à définir leur plan d’action.

— J’vous hais profondément, tous autant que vous êtes ! crache-t-il alors qu’ils sont planqués derrière une grange imposante en périphérie d’Aspen.

— Parle pour toi, grogne Johnny, sous les regards amusés.

Les deux hommes se reluquent de haut en bas. Ils sont aussi ridicules l’un que l’autre.

— Désolé les gars, j’en ai trouvé que deux et puisqu’elles sont à votre taille… se moque Luz, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Bill tire sur le corset qui l’étouffe tandis que Johnny réajuste sa coiffe.

Le plan est simple : Guarnere et Toye joueraient un couple en visite à Aspen pour le weekend. Johnny se chargerait de faire en sorte qu’on le prenne pour la mère de Renée et la belle-mère d’Eugene. Babe et Luz tiendraient le rôle de deux frères, artistes itinérants à la recherche d’un endroit où se produire.

Speirs, lui, déroberait le plus d’armes et de munitions possibles.

Quant à Lipton, il superviserait les opérations et garderait un œil sur le shérif de la ville et ses adjoints.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que le groupe a recours à de telles supercheries. Carwood est confiant. Ça se passera bien.

— Bill et Joe, vous partez les premiers et vous êtes chargés du ravitaillement en nourriture. Et s’il te plait Bill, pas de bagarre cette fois, surtout avec ta robe. Tu attirerais encore plus l’attention.

— Je te rappelle que la dernière fois, cet enfoiré au saloon m’avait mis la main au cul !

— Tu sais au moins ce que ça fait quand tu fais pareil aux dames, raille Luz. Et puis, vois le bon côté des choses, tu es mignonne dans cette tenue !

Carwood est obligé de s’interposer entre Guarnere et Luz pour ne pas qu’ils se mettent à chahuter. Il les admoneste d’un regard sévère avant de pousser Bill et Joe vers l’avenue, éclairée et animée. Pour faire bonne figure, Toye tente de prendre la main de Bill, mais ce dernier lui flanque une tape derrière le crâne.

Lip soupire sous les ricanements des autres.

 _Ça se passera bien_.

— Renée, Eugene, Johnny, voyez si vous pouvez entre dans le cabinet du médecin de la ville. Renée, profites-en pour qu’on examine ta blessure à la tête, et vous deux, dit-il en désignant le « mari » et la « belle-mère », récupérez autant de matériel médical que vous pourrez. On n’est pas encore arrivés en Californie, on pourrait en avoir besoin.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescent en silence, résolus à mener à bien cette mission quelque peu singulière. Ils attendent encore quelques minutes, puis prennent une direction opposée à celle de Joe et Bill.

Carwood se passe une main fatiguée sur son visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours. Il prend une petite inspiration pour se donner du courage et se tourne vers Luz et Babe, qui attendent patiemment leur tour.

— George, je te fais confiance pour récupérer un violon, déclare-t-il. Vous aurez plus de crédibilité si un de vous deux possède un instrument.

— On a convenu avec Babe que j’étais le musicien et qu’il était le chanteur-jongleur.

— Et depuis quand tu sais chanter-jongler ? demande Lip à l’attention d’Heffron en esquissant un demi-sourire.

— T’en fais pas, sarge, je me débrouille !

— Entendu. Vous vous chargerez de faire les poches des passants. On se retrouve tous à l’aube. Bonne chance.

Avant de partir à leur tour, Luz s’avance rapidement vers Lipton et l’enlace dans une étreinte virile.

— Merci, maman Lip.

Carwood repousse gentiment George en affichant une moue agacée, qui se transforme vite en rictus amusé lorsque Luz prend Speirs dans ses bras sans gêne aucune.

Le trappeur, droit comme un i, retient son souffle sous la surprise. Luz s’écarte, les mains sur ses épaules.

— Merci à vous aussi, Speirs ! Bienvenue dans la famille !

Et il s’en va.

Lip se doute de ce dont le trappeur pense. Il lui a déjà dit que ses gars s’étaient attachés à lui, Luz plus que les autres, sans doute. Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais à présent, c’est plutôt évident.

— Luz a toujours été tactile, lance Carwood pour briser le silence gênant.

Speirs pousse un léger grognement pour toute réponse.

Lorsque Babe est allé chiper des vêtements de femmes pour Johnny et Bill, il en a aussi profité pour récupérer un manteau pour Ron, qui peut dès à présent passer inaperçu en ville, dissimulant ainsi ses peintures indiennes. Il le réajuste d’ailleurs et commence à s’enfoncer dans la pénombre d’une petite ruelle adjacente à la grange avant d’être retenu par Carwood.

Le trappeur darde ses yeux sombres sur lui. Depuis ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux, il a l’impression que Speirs est perdu dans d’intenses réflexions empreintes d’une mélancolie certaine ; qu’il se louvoie. La mort de son cheval doit en être la cause première, mais Lip sent qu’il y a autre chose.

— Je sais ce que je dois faire, l’informe le trappeur, le tirant de ses pensées.

— On devrait discuter. De tout ça.

— Je croyais que tout était clair.

— Non, je veux dire… Je… Honnêtement, j’ai du mal à vous suivre, Speirs. J’essaie encore de comprendre pourquoi vous avez retourné votre veste si vite. Ou alors, est-ce que vous pensiez depuis longtemps déjà à ne pas honorer votre promesse envers Dike ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment vous faire confiance ? Est-ce que c’est pas un coup fourré ? Qui me dit que des soldats ne nous attendent pas à Clifton pour nous arrêter ? Ou même ici ? Vous êtes peut-être en communication avec Dike, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il nous attend peut-être à la frontière de l’Utah pour nous mettre la main dessus… Vous savez qui on est et ce dont on est capables. On est des hors-la-loi, des _criminels_. Je connais personne qui prendrait le risque de perdre 5 000 dollars pour jouer au bon samaritain et aider des bandits à quitter le pays !

Ron prend le temps de le scruter de son regard froid, sans répondre. Les lumières tamisées des bâtisses alentour se reflètent dans ses yeux prédateurs. Lipton a entièrement raison. Il serait stupide d’aller contre Dike, de se ranger du côté des « méchants ». Ça n’aurait aucun sens pour Ron d’aider le gang de Lipton à s’échapper et de perdre ainsi les 5 000 dollars qui lui permettraient de reprendre ses activités en pleine montagne. Sans cet argent, il se condamne lui-même à une mort lente et douloureuse.

Alors, avant de mourir dans la douleur, Ron décide qu’il veut vivre encore un peu. Qu’il veut lâcher prise, rien qu’une fois. Il aura le temps de regretter plus tard.

Sans plus réfléchir, il réduit la distance entre lui et Carwood, qui recule, étonné, prêt à encaisser le coup qu’il va sûrement se prendre. Mais Ron l’attrape par la nuque et une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres sont sur les siennes.


	10. PART X

# 33

            Carwood a gardé les yeux ouverts de longues secondes, sidéré. La main de Speirs sur sa nuque est comme un tisonnier chauffé à banc. Tout comme son corps pressé contre le sien... _et ses lèvres_.

Le baiser n'a rien de tendre ; il est juste aussi désespéré que chaste, comme si le trappeur lui laissait le choix de le repousser ou d'approfondir leur étreinte. Mais puisqu'il ne réagit pas, Speirs s'écarte alors, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres du sien, et Lip est happé par un regard dur dans lequel brille une lueur étrange... Un éclat fiévreux, un noir désir.

Le chef des hors-la-loi a l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté, et que tout s'est figé autour d'eux. Il sent Speirs lui échapper tout doucement, il sait qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose... peut-être même à s'excuser pour cet instant d'égarement, mais il ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il glisse ses mains jusqu'à son visage et scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres. Il profite du léger étonnement de Ron pour approfondir le baiser et glisse sa langue contre la sienne. La sensation est électrisante. Le trappeur laisse échapper un grognement étouffé contre ses lèvres et Carwood redouble de passion. Ça en devient chaotique, empressé. Pour un premier baiser, celui-ci a le goût d'adieux douloureux, et ça fait battre le cœur de Lip un peu plus fort. Ou peut-être est-ce celui de Speirs ?

À bout de souffle, ils se séparent enfin et Lip est frappé par la mélancolie dans les yeux du trappeur. Ce dernier esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses prunelles. Il remonte sa main sur sa joue mal rasée et la caresse un instant du pouce, s'attarde sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Et tout à coup, Ron n'est plus là. Il fait volteface et s'enfonce dans la nuit, ne laissant aucune chance à Carwood de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il essaie de le retrouver, mais le trappeur est déjà loin, dissimulé parmi la foule en fête.

# 34

         Il fait chaud dans le cabinet du docteur Boggs. Johnny en profite pour dissimuler ses traits un peu trop masculins derrière un éventail avec lequel il fait mine de se rafraîchir. Renée est derrière un paravent en compagnie du médecin qui l'ausculte. Il est tard, mais le docteur Boggs a l'air d'un homme dévoué à son métier. Il n'a pas rechigné lorsque trois étrangers sont venus frapper à sa porte alors que sa femme l'attend pour dîner à l'autre bout de la ville.

Eugene semble nerveux. Johnny lui lance des regards appuyés pour qu'il se calme et commence à fouiller discrètement dans les tiroirs. Le jeune homme fait le tour du bureau, l'air de rien. Johnny réajuste son corsage qui lui coupe la respiration, et se dirige vers Boggs afin de détourner son attention.

— Un problème, mère ? Demande doucement Renée, allongée sur un divan d'examen.

— Tout va bien, lâche Johnny d'une voix haut perchée. Vous en mettez du temps, docteur, pour un simple coup à la tête.

Boggs écoute les battements du cœur de la jeune fille à travers son stéthoscope. Ses sourcils gris et broussailleux sont froncés et il ânonne des commentaires inintelligibles.

— Vous vous êtes sentie soudain nauséeuse puis vous vous êtes évanouie, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, docteur.

— Vous êtes-vous sentie fatiguée, ces dernières semaines ?

— Elle n'arrête pas une seconde, commente Johnny.

Boggs marmonne dans sa barbe et dirige son stéthoscope vers l'estomac de la jeune fille. Renée lance un regard inquiet à Johnny.

— Madame, pouvez-vous me laisser un instant seul avec votre fille, je vous prie ?

— Bien sûr.

Martin contourne le paravent et hausse les épaules lorsque Roe l'interroge du regard. De longues minutes passent dans le silence le plus complet. On ne perçoit que le froissement de tissus, les cliquetis d'instruments médicaux et, au loin, le brouhaha étouffé de la ville en fête.

Eugene est en train de planquer des compresses dans la poche intérieure de son veston quand Boggs tape des mains et pousse une exclamation satisfaite.

— Vous pouvez vous rhabiller.

Il pousse le paravent une minute plus tard.

— Alors, docteur ? S'enquiert Eugene.

Le visage radieux de Boggs le rassure un peu.

— Votre femme n'a pas de commotion. En revanche, j'ai une heureuse nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il se tourne vers Renée.

— Vous attendez un enfant, jeune dame. C'est pour ça que vous vous sentiez affaiblie, ces derniers temps. Mes félicitations.

Le visage de la jeune femme se décompose. À ses côtés, Johnny, les yeux écarquillés, la dévisage. Eugene blêmit.

— … Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ? S'étonne le médecin au vu de la réaction des trois autres.

Renée pose une main sur son ventre, sa respiration se saccade soudain. Johnny entoure ses épaules au moment où elle défaille, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est… c'est une excellente nouvelle, répond-elle avec émotion alors qu'Eugene, toujours un peu hagard, s'élance vers elle pour l'enlacer très fort.

— Vous m'en voyez rassuré, sourit le médecin. J'estime votre grossesse à environ dix semaines. Ménagez-vous le plus possible et surtout, ne négligez aucun repas. Les premiers mois sont toujours plus délicats, surtout pour un gabarit comme le vôtre.

Une fois dehors, Renée pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'Eugene.

— Tout compte fait, il y a peut-être un dieu là-haut, commente Johnny de sa voix grave, et peut-être un peu trop fort puisque des passants se retournent et dévisagent avec étonnement cette femme un peu carrée à la voix très masculine.

Eugene et Renée rient devant cette scène cocasse et la mine renfrognée de Martin. Roe écarte les mèches blondes du visage de la jeune fille et plante un baiser tendre sur son front.

— Babe ne va pas en revenir, dit-il tout bas. On formera une vraie famille, maintenant.

— Bon, les amoureux, on fêtera la bonne nouvelle plus tard. J'ai mes jarretières qui me démangent… Doc, tu as réussi à récupérer beaucoup de choses ?

— Assez pour soigner les blessures légères. Mais il me faudrait des ciseaux. On manque _toujours_ de ciseaux.

Johnny acquiesce, sérieux. Ils ont toute une nuit pour récupérer le maximum de choses avant de gagner Clifton. Tout devrait bien se passer maintenant que la chance leur sourit.

# 35

— C'était mon anniversaire, y'a pas longtemps.

— Non, déconne pas ! Quand ça ?

— Le 14. C'était quand cet enfoiré de Speirs était dans les vapes. Personne s'est occupé de moi, ce jour-là.

— Oh, j't'en prie, Joe ! T'en fêteras d'autres.

Toye, adossé avec nonchalance contre la façade de l'épicerie, crache son tabac à mâcher et surveille les alentours pendant que Bill tente de forcer une fenêtre qui donne sur un cul-de-sac plongé dans la pénombre. Toye se penche pour voir où il en est.

— Magne-toi, Bill, on va se demander ce que je fous devant l'épicerie tout seul.

— Monte la garde, connard, j'y suis presque !

— Tu sais que ce jupon ça te fait un beau cul ? J'aurais jamais cru.

Guarnere se redresse et lui fait un geste grossier de la main. Joe esquisse un sourire railleur et se positionne de nouveau face à la rue.

— T'aurais dû prendre ma place, lâche-t-il à mi-voix. Avec une dégaine comme la tienne, tu s'rais passé pour une catin qui racole, ça aurait été moins suspect.

— Ta gueule !

— Johnny a plus de classe que toi, en robe. J'aurais pas accepté que ma p'tite femme sorte comme ça dehors.

Il y a un bruit sourd et un soupire soulagé qui s'élèvent dans la pénombre de la ruelle. Joe se penche une nouvelle fois vers Bill qui le regarde, triomphant.

— Pas trop tôt !

— Aide-moi à grimper au lieu de la ramener ! … Putain d'merde, comment qu'elles font, les bonnes femmes, avec cette tonne de tissu ! S'énerve Bill en se prenant les pieds dans les pans de sa robe. Hé ! Gaffe où tu fous tes mains ! J'suis pas une fille facile.

— Abruti.

Toye lui flanque une tape derrière le crâne. Guarnere a beau râler, il sait qu'il adore se travestir quand l'occasion se présente.

— Bon, je fouille là-dedans et je te passe c'que je trouve, déclare Bill une fois à l'intérieur. Monte la garde.

— Prends des gommes à mâcher si tu trouves ! Et du bourbon !

— Il vous faudrait autre chose, votre seigneurie ?

Bill a rejoint la fenêtre de laquelle il balance des conserves à Toye.

— Ouais, j'ai toute une liste, si tu veux, le taquine-t-il.

— Tiens, r'garde c'que j'ai trouvé. Ça pourrait plaire à Lip !

Joe récupère le livre que son comparse lui tend.

— C'est quoi ?

— Mo...Mo-by… Di-ck…

— T'as fait des progrès, dis donc, dit-il avec sincérité.

— Ouais, Lip m'apprend à lire quand on a le temps, tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, Joe… Tu crois que c'est bien, Moby Dick ?

— Aucune idée. Mais il est _énorme_ ce bouquin ! Ça pèse un âne mort, trouve un truc plus léger.

Guarnere fait la moue mais consent à reposer le livre. Il s'enfonce à nouveau dans l'épicerie en plissant les yeux afin de se repérer dans l'obscurité. Il palpe les étagères, jure en se cognant contre le coin d'une table, puis atteint le comptoir qu'il contourne. Il ouvre les tiroirs et farfouille à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur le canon d'un revolver. Un sourire fend son visage et il se précipite vers la fenêtre ouverte.

— Hé ! Regarde c'que j'ai trouvé, Joe !

Lorsqu'il atteint l'ouverture, Toye, les mains levées et le regard dur, est tenu en respect par trois hommes armés de fusils.

— Lâche ton arme immédiatement !

— _Merde_ , souffle Bill entre ses dents.

— Lâche ta putain d'arme si tu veux pas que ton copain bouffe du plomb !

# 36

         La lune est encore haute dans le ciel dégagé. Les célébrations battent leur plein sur la place de la ville. Luz et Babe sont parvenus à faire les poches de pas mal de passants. Installé dans un coin près d'une buvette, George joue un air entraînant au violon (qu'il a dérobé un peu plus tôt) tandis qu'Heffron chante à tue-tête en dansant avec enthousiasme autour des spectateurs qui frappent dans leurs mains sans même se rendre compte que le jeune homme les vole. Quand le morceau se termine, Babe, le souffle court, et Luz saluent la foule.

— Merci, merci, braves gens ! Joyeuse fête à tous ! On fait une petite pause si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, s'exclame Luz en lançant un clin d’œil à un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussent et rougissent de l'intérêt que le musicien leur porte.

La foule se dissipe, et plus loin, l'orchestre de la ville entame un morceau.

— Une petite pièce pour les artistes de rue, monsieur ? Lâche Luz, tout sourire, alors que Speirs s'approche d'eux l'air de rien.

— Tout va bien ? Demande-t-il tout bas.

— On n'peut mieux !

Luz glisse discrètement une bourse en cuir dans ses mains.

— Où est Lip ? Demande Babe en s'approchant d'eux.

— Il attend. Vous avez vu les autres ?

Les deux plus jeunes secouent négativement la tête.

— Et vous, monsieur Speirs, vous vous en sortez ?

— Au-dessus du cabaret sur Maple Street, à deux rues d'ici, il y a un hôtel. Il y a trop de passage pour qu'on fasse attention à nous. J'ai pris une chambre là-bas. On s'y retrouve tous à l'aube. Faites passer le mot et restez sur vos gardes.

Sans rien ajouter, le trappeur se faufile parmi les citadins et disparaît. Babe et Luz échangent un regard entendu.

— Nom d'un p'tit bonhomme, il a ça dans le sang, s'exclame Babe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— On devrait peut-être lui avouer qui on est vraiment. Il ferait un bon hors-la-loi.

Luz pouffe et positionne son violon sur son épaule.

— Dis pas de conneries, Babe. Y'a pas de « bons » hors-la-loi.

# 37

         Ron a mis du temps à se concentrer sur sa mission. Il sent encore les lèvres de Lipton contre les siennes, et son cœur bat la chamade à ce souvenir. Carwood a répondu à son baiser. _Il l'a embrassé à son tour_. Ron ne s'est pas senti aussi vivant depuis des années. Mais, pour l'heure, il doit se reprendre. Il sait, de toute manière, que ça ne les mènera à rien. La situation est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, d'autant plus que Ron a fait son choix. Au fond de lui, il s'en veut d'avoir lâché prise ; il éprouve des remords de s'être attaché à Lipton, à tout le groupe. Parce qu'il sait qu'en définitive, rien de bon ne ressortira de cette aventure à travers les routes du Colorado.

Sur la place centrale d'Aspen, il slalome entre les habitants enjoués qui dansent et se fait la promesse qu'il n'y aura plus de moment d'égarement.

Il quitte Luz et Babe et retrouve Eugene, Renée et Johnny à côté d'une guinguette. Ron fronce les sourcils. De là où il se tient, il peut voir Roe tenir Renée contre lui et Martin apporter de quoi boire et manger à la jeune femme qui semble fébrile. Le trappeur accélère le pas, inquiet.

Il n'a pas le temps de les questionner que Renée quitte l'étreinte de son compagnon et enlace Speirs.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, ce soir ?_ Pense-t-il en se remémorant Luz et son câlin impromptu, un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque Ron se rend compte que Renée pleure, il lève les yeux vers les deux hommes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Oh, monsieur Speirs, renifle Renée en s'écartant. Excusez-moi, je…

— Tu es blessée ?

— Non, elle est enceinte ! S'exclame Johnny en levant le gobelet qu'il tient dans une main.

Speirs reste muet un instant et reporte son regard sur ce petit bout de femme aux yeux brillants de bonheur.

— … Je croyais que… Hm. Peu importe. Félicitations, dit-il en forçant un sourire qu'il veut bienveillant.

Il a failli ajouter un « bien joué » à l'attention de Roe, mais s'est tu au dernier moment de peur de faire une bourde. Si on ajoute Heffron à l'équation, ce n'est peut-être pas Roe le père, alors…

— Est-ce que vous avez vu Bill et Joe ? Demande-t-il plutôt.

— Non, pas encore, répond Eugene. Lip va bien ?

— Il attend tout le monde au cabaret de Maple Street, répond-il en désignant une rue à leur gauche. Tout se déroule comme prévu, pour l'instant.

— Parfait, commente Johnny. D'ici demain matin, on sera prêts à repartir. Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes, Speirs ?

Ce dernier s'approche un peu de Martin, histoire de ne pas attirer les oreilles indiscrètes.

— Deux colts, une machette et un Adams. Les chargeurs sont pleins. L'armurerie est trop bien gardée pour que j'y risque ma peau, par contre.

— Alors on se contentera de ça pour le moment, approuve Johnny. Bon boulot, Speirs.

Ron retient une grimace contrariée. Même si la situation l'oblige, il n'est pas du tout ravi de jouer les bandits.

— Vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, monsieur Speirs, dit soudain Renée. Vous semblez fatigué.

— Ça va.

— Renée a raison, intervient Roe. On s'en sortira avec ce que vous avez récupéré. Pour le reste, on gère. Vous avez besoin de repos, vous n'êtes pas totalement guéri. Renée, tu devrais y aller, toi aussi.

— Je suis enceinte, pas malade, proteste-t-elle. Ça va aller, Eugene. Monsieur Speirs, rentrez. Il ne reste que quelques heures avant l'aube, tout devrait bien se passer.

Ron scrute un moment les trois autres, puis abdique. Ils n’ont pas tort, il tire sur la corde depuis des jours, il a besoin de se reposer un peu. Il ne sait d’ailleurs pas comment il a fait pour tenir le coup jusqu’à présent sans son opium. Ils ont fait du bon travail en le sevrant, visiblement. Et cette vilaine toux qui le suit depuis des semaines semble presque dissipée. Il ressent toujours une pointe désagréable dans la poitrine, mais rien d’insurmontable. C’est le chagrin qu’il éprouve depuis la perte de Thunder qui est le plus douloureux pour lui. Renée a raison, il doit se reposer. Fermer les yeux quelques heures et tout oublier.

La promesse d’un lit bien au chaud finit de le convaincre et il se dirige vers Maple Street d’un pas assuré. D’ici une semaine, tout au plus, ce sera terminé. Ron pourra regagner la montagne et s’y perdre jusqu’à ce que la justice le retrouve.

         Aspen est une ville qui ne dort jamais, surtout les jours de fête. Le trappeur ne sait pas exactement ce que les citoyens célèbrent cette nuit, et il n’en a pas grand-chose à faire, mais il se dit que, malgré la foule, c’est une chance pour eux de passer inaperçu. Car çà et là sont placardées des affiches avec le portrait de chaque membre du gang de Lipton mais les habitants sont bien trop occupés à s’amuser pour prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le cabaret de Maple Street est grouillant de vie. Ron y pénètre et il est immédiatement envahi par l’odeur douce-amère d’herbes à fumer et d’absinthe. Pendant une seconde, il ferme les yeux et inspire les volutes blanchâtres qui étouffent l’air. Comme un automate, il se dirige vers le bar en se disant qu’un verre lui ferait du bien. Juste un verre d’absinthe… Juste un…

— Ron.

Il se fige à l’entente de son prénom alors qu’une main se pose sur son avant-bras. Il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix à la fois basse et douce de Lipton.

— Montons, souffle ce dernier en le tirant vers lui.

Il se laisse faire, enivré par les émanations. Une fois à l’étage, Lipton referme la porte de la petite chambre derrière lui et Speirs soupire de lassitude. Son ancienne vie lui manque terriblement.

Et, tout à coup, Ron se rend compte qu’il est seul avec Lipton et perçoit sans mal la gêne de ce dernier. L’homme est adossé contre la porte, il le regarde, hésitant. C’est peut-être le moment de s’expliquer sur ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux.

— Je nous ai déniché de nouveaux vêtements.

Ou peut-être pas.

Lip désigne d’un mouvement de tête une pile de linge entassé sur le lit.

— D’accord, répond Ron bêtement.

— Hum. Vous devriez… enlever toute cette peinture.

Ron baisse la tête vers son torse couvert par le manteau trouvé par Babe quelques heures plus tôt.

— Oui, vous avez raison.

Il se tourne et avise un broc rempli d’eau et essaie de se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche. Il retire son vêtement et verse l’eau dans un récipient en fer, bien trop conscient du regard de Lipton sur lui.

— Laissez-moi vous aider, offre-t-il en lui prenant l’éponge des mains et en la passant sur son dos.

La fraîcheur de l’eau le fait frissonner. Il s’abandonne quelques minutes avant de stopper les gestes trop _doux_ de Carwood en se retournant. Les deux hommes sont si proches que leurs torses se touchent presque. Ron se mord les lèvres en plongeant dans les yeux aux pupilles dilatées de l’autre.

— C’est une mauvaise idée, murmure-t-il, se faisant violence pour repousser cette envie brutale de posséder corps et âme l’homme face à lui.

— La pire qui soi, confirme Lipton en s’approchant de lui avec une lenteur délibérée.

Malgré la détermination dans son regard, ses mains sont hésitantes. Elles glissent sur le torse du trappeur, flattent les muscles saillants et remontent jusqu’à son cou et là, Ron n’y tient plus. Il se penche et capture ses lèvres qui s’ouvrent instantanément pour l’accueillir. Carwood pousse un soupir de contentement et l’enlace. Ce nouveau baiser est lent et sensuel et Lip se sent plus que jamais à sa place. Le désir qu’il éprouve pour Speirs est de plus en plus dévastateur, presque douloureux. Qu’il soit un homme ne lui pose aucun problème, il n’a jamais vraiment fait la distinction entre les deux sexes. Et puis, de toute façon, l’ouverture d’esprit est de mise lorsqu’on est à la tête d’un groupe de hors-la-loi comme le sien.

Carwood fait voyager ses mains jusqu’à la ceinture du trappeur, qui finit par rompre leur baiser, haletant, et lui enserre les poignets pour l’empêcher d’aller plus loin. Front contre front, le souffle court, les deux hommes ont du mal à garder le contrôle, et ce n’est certainement pas ce que veut Lip. Pourtant, Ron s’écarte un peu, ses yeux encore traversés par un éclair mélancolique.

— Carwood… souffle-t-il, presque avec désespoir.

— Pars avec nous.

Ron soupire, essayant de chasser cette sensation étrange qui l’assaille à la soudaine familiarité de Lipton. Il s’écarte ; essaie de garder une distance convenable entre eux malgré toutes les tentations auxquelles il pourrait céder.

— Pas question. Je vous amène à Clifton, je brouille les pistes, et je m’en vais, comme convenu.

— Ron…

— Je peux pas. Cette vie… Je peux pas.

— On pourrait s’en sortir, insiste Lip. Tous ensemble, loin d’ici.

Il s’approche du trappeur et glisse une main sur sa joue. Ron ferme les yeux sous cette caresse et penche la tête pour sentir un peu plus la chaleur de la paume contre sa peau avant de la repousser et de reculer encore. C’est à cet instant que Carwood comprend d’où vient cette mélancolie curieuse qui émane de tout son être.

Speirs s’interdit juste d’être heureux.

Le trappeur profite du silence soudain de Lip pour nettoyer les dernières traces de peinture sur son corps et part à la recherche d’une nouvelle tenue dans le tas de vêtements volés, prenant soin d’éviter le regard scrutateur du chef de gang.

— On a tous le droit au bonheur, lâche Lipton à mi-mot.

Il le voit se tendre une seconde, puis, comme si de rien n’était, Ron enfile une chemise et la boutonne rapidement.

— Renée attend un enfant.

Lip papillonne un instant des yeux.

— Pardon ?

— Le médecin a dû l’examiner pendant que Roe et Martin récupéraient de quoi se soigner.

— C’est… inespéré… Mais c’est une excellente nouvelle.

— Et c’est une raison de plus pour gagner Clifton au plus vite et en finir avec tout ça, déclare Ron en lui faisant enfin face.

— Ron, pour l’amour du ciel…

— Il y a des avis de recherche partout en ville, c’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’on vous mette la main dessus.

— Je sais, mais si Dike…

— J’ai fait une erreur, le coupe le trappeur. J’aurais pas dû accepter l’offre de Dike. Rien de tout ça serait arrivé et on ne…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. La porte s’ouvre sur Johnny, suivi de Renée, puis d’Eugene qui prend soin de s’assurer que personne ne les a vus entrer ici. Les nouveaux arrivants n’ont aucun mal à sentir la tension entre leur chef et le trappeur, mais ils n’ont pas le temps de les questionner. Carwood enlace Renée et la félicite pour la bonne nouvelle.

— Ça va vous changer la vie, à tous les trois, dit-il en souriant. C’est une merveilleuse nouvelle.

— Bon, si vous permettez, j’enlève cette horreur ! s’exclame Johnny en tirant sur ses jupons. Tu nous as trouvé de quoi nous habiller, Lip ?

— Oui, tout est là. Et, doc, la chasse a été bonne ?

— Plutôt. Et en plus, j’ai récupéré des ciseaux !

Le petit groupe fait l’inventaire du matériel médical et des armes à leur disposition. Une heure avant l’aube, Luz et Babe les rejoignent.

Leurs mines abattues les alertent tous.

— Luz, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? s’inquiète immédiatement Lipton.

— C’est Bill et Joe. Ils se sont fait arrêter.


	11. PART XI

# 38

_23 mars 1860 – Aspen, Colorado._

         La poussière a pris une teinte hémoglobine sous lueur de printemps. Le soleil encore froid s’invite, timide, sur les visages durs.

Novice dans l’art de la génuflexion, Bill vacille et répand encore un peu de son ADN sur les lattes encrassées du plancher. Un type filiforme à la gueule d’empoté lève une nouvelle fois son poing dans les airs et Bill serre les dents, mais rien ne vient.

— Il a eu son compte, tu crois pas, Roy ?

Alors, c’est comme ça que ce connard s’appelle ? Avec un nom pareil, le supplicié ne s’étonne plus de rien.

— J’te demande pas ton avis, Popeye. C’est moi qui décide quand cette putain de pédale aura eu son compte.

Un troisième homme s’interpose.

— Cobb, c’est pas toi le shérif, j’te signale !

Roy Cobb pivote vers lui, le regard noir.

— Ouais, tout juste Janovec. J’le remplace quand il est pas là.

Il embrasse la pièce du regard ; fait mine de chercher quelque chose. Ça prend du temps, et ça le rend encore plus idiot.

— Et…  _Oh !_  Il est pas là !

Puis, il fait de nouveau face à Guarnere qui se mange une salade de phalanges assaisonnée. Le coup est tellement fort qu’il s’écroule aux pieds de Cobb.

— Regardez-moi ça, lâche ce dernier avec dégoût en avisant les jarretelles découvertes sous la robe remontée à mi-cuisses. Putain, c’est une vraie de vraie !

— J’vous emmerde, connards ! crache Bill. Il essaie de se redresser mais n’y parvient pas. Ses mains sont liées dans son dos. Il croise le regard de Toye, qui semble bouillir sur place. Cobb ne perd rien de cet échange. Il s’esclaffe et d’un geste brusque, attrape Bill par les cheveux pour le relever.

— Qu’est-ce qu’y’a, p’tit con ? Tu veux pas qu’on touche à ta caroline ? Tu sais c’qu’on fait aux p’tites merdes comme vous ?

Cobb tire Bill en avant vers son entrejambes dans un geste sans équivoque.

— Merde, Roy, s’indigne le dénommé Popeye en faisant un pas vers eux.

Bill en a la nausée. Il déglutit et grimace au goût amer du sang qui reflue dans sa gorge. À l’instant où il décide de lui faire payer ses insinuations à coup de dents, le troisième type, Janovec, attrape Cobb par le bras et lui colle un papier en pleine figure.

Roy lâche sa prise douloureuse sur le crâne de Bill, qui perd encore l’équilibre. Le shérif de substitution jure. Il arrache la feuille des mains de Janovec pour l’examiner.

— Eh bah ?

— Eh bah, c’est eux ! R’garde ! insiste Janovec en pointant du doigt les portraits du gang de Lipton. On en a chopé deux !

Cette fois, Cobb fait l’effort de s’intéresser à l’avis de recherche. Il baisse plusieurs fois les yeux sur Bill et Joe ; les dévisage.

— Hum. Pas sûr. Y’a qu’une donzelle sur le papier. Les autres gars ont pas l’air de lopettes comme la caroline ici présente.

— C’est peut-être fait exprès, avance Popeye. Pour pas qu’on les reconnaisse.

Les trois hommes se tournent vers Bill.

—  _Robert Wynn_  ! s’exclame Roy avec un enthousiasme exagéré. T’es peut-être pas aussi con que t’en as l’air. Ça tient la route. On vient p’t’être de se faire 1 200 dollars en une prise !

— Faudrait prévenir le shérif Strayer, propose Janovec. Si ça se trouve, les autres sont dans le coin.

Cobb fait mine de réfléchir avant d’acquiescer. Janovec tourne les talons et sort du bureau du shérif. Popeye Wynn récupère les clés d’une des cellules, l’ouvre, puis traîne Toye à l’intérieur. Roy s’est accroupi devant Bill et l’attrape par la mâchoire.

— Bordel ! J’penserais même pas me fringuer comme une bonne femme pour passer inaperçu. Tu dois aimer ça, hein, salope ?

Le visage tuméfié du hors-la-loi se tord de rage. Il lui crache en pleine figure. Cobb pousse une exclamation et le cogne encore, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne réagisse même plus à ses coups.

# 39

Johnny fait les cent pas dans la petite chambre à l’étage du cabaret. Il fait jour. La ville s’est enfin endormie après les célébrations. Quelques travailleurs du dimanche arpentent les rues d’Aspen comme des fantômes silencieux sous le clair de l’aube.

Martin monte la garde. Les autres sont tous assis sur le lit, sauf Lipton, qui se tient face à Luz et l’écoute, et Speirs dans un coin près de la porte.

— Ils étaient trois, ils les avaient ligotés, sarge, explique le musicien. Des adjoints du shérif, pour sûr.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, Lip ? s’angoisse Eugene. Il faut les tirer de là avant qu’on les pende !

— Ou avant qu’ils se rendent compte de qui ils sont, intervient Babe. On est foutus…

Lipton lève les mains en signe d’apaisement.

— Johnny ? s’enquiert-il.

— Toujours rien, chef.

Carwood se passe une main sur le visage. Une situation similaire dans un petit village n’aurait posé aucun problème. Ce n’était pas la première fois que deux des leurs se faisaient arrêter. Mais Aspen était vaste, elle possédait assez de moyens pour les soumettre à la justice d’un territoire encore sauvage.

Babe avait raison. Ils étaient foutus.

— On peut attendre la nuit et forcer l’entrée des cellules, propose ce dernier. Et dès qu’on les a, on se tire à Clifton fissa.

Speirs quitte tout à coup le coin de la pièce et s’avance vers eux. Il est tellement rare que le trappeur s’intègre de lui-même dans la conversation que tout le monde le dévisage, souffles retenus dans l’expectative.

— Je m’y colle.

Même Johnny a arrêté de creuser sa tranchée dans le plancher. Il fixe Speirs, curieux.

— Ron, souffle Lipton en posant une main sur son bras. Ça n’échappe à personne mais le fait de ne pas voir Speirs s’écarter à ce contact les surprend encore plus. Pourtant, aucun ne bronche.

— Si vous mettez les pieds dans le bureau du shérif, vous n’en sortirez pas, poursuit le trappeur.

Lip s’approche de lui.

— Ne fais pas ça, murmure-t-il, une pointe d’abattement dans la voix.

Speirs ne l’écoute pas.

— Les adjoints et le shérif doivent déjà être à votre recherche. Ils ont vos portraits, c’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils vous trouvent.

Au départ, personne ne réagit à cette déclaration. Puis, peu à peu, l’information fait son chemin. C’est Luz qui brise le silence, yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte sous la stupeur.

— Vous étiez au courant ? Vous  _savez_  qui on est et vous avez rien dit ?

À ses côtés, Ron sent Lipton se tendre. Le chef de gang ferme les yeux et pousse un soupir désemparé.

— Pas exactement, répond le trappeur.

— Ron, on n’est pas obligés de-

— Je savais qui vous étiez dès notre rencontre. Je vous ai suivis jusqu’à Swiftrock Town pour faire en sorte de m’intégrer au groupe et…

Il plonge un instant dans le regard implorant de Lipton.

— et de vous soutirer des informations avant de vous arrêter. Ou de vous tuer.

L’air se comprime dans la petite pièce.

— C’est le shérif Dike qui m’envoie, conclut-il sombrement.

Un désagréable mélange de soulagement et culpabilité l’assaille devant les mines choquées des autres. Luz se redresse lentement, livide.

— Lip… Tu… ?

— J’étais au courant, confirme le chef.

— Espèce d’enfoiré !

Johnny traverse la pièce comme un éclair et empoigne Speirs par le col avant de lui flanquer une châtaigne en pleine mâchoire. Les autres se sont levés et tentent d’empêcher le trappeur et le hors-la-loi de s’entretuer.

— Ça suffit, Johnny ! s’écrie Lipton. Écartez-vous !

Babe et Roe ont attrapé Martin pour le tirer en arrière. Ron amorce un mouvement mais Lip pose une main ferme sur sa poitrine et le pousse.

— J’ai dit :  _ça suffit_.

— C’est quoi ce bordel, Lip ? gueule Heffron. Pourquoi…  _Pourquoi_  ?!... Et ce connard de Dike !

— Hé ! Du calme, tempère Carwood. La priorité, c’est Joe et Bill, pour l’instant.

— J’vous faisais confiance ! s’exclame Luz à l’attention de Speirs. Après tout ce qu’on a fait pour vous… !

— J’ai conclu un marché avec Lipton, répond vertement le trappeur. On va tous à Clifton et on se sépare là-bas. Je me charge de brouiller les pistes pour que vous puissiez passer la frontière.

— Qu’est-ce que vous y gagnez ? intervient Renée pour la première fois depuis le retour de Babe et Luz.

 _Qu’est-ce que vous y perdez ?_  corrige mentalement Carwood en observant Speirs. Mais l’homme ne répond rien.

— Je peux aller voir le shérif et faire en sorte qu’il me confie la garde de Toye et Guarnere.

— Pas question, crache Johnny. Lip, c’est de la folie, si ça se trouve il va les livrer à ce fumier de Dike ! Il attendait peut-être que ça pour agir ! C’est peut-être même lui qui les a vendus !

Lip essaie de garder une expression neutre sur le visage. Il sait que Speirs n’y est pour rien, puisqu’il était avec lui lors du cambriolage de l’épicerie.

Il les considère tous avec une sévérité plutôt rare.

— Je lui fais confiance.

Les yeux s’écarquillent encore et Johnny lève les mains au plafond en jurant.

— C’est la seule façon de ne pas attirer l’attention sur nous, reprend Carwood. Et si je me trompe et que Speirs nous trahit…

— On le descend, termine Johnny en fusillant le trappeur du regard.

Suite à cela, la tension ne se relâche pas. Au contraire.

# 40

          Il ne leur faut qu’une demi-heure pour se mettre d’accord sur la marche à suivre. Eugene, Babe et Renée partiraient les premiers pour Clifton, histoire d’avoir une chance de s’échapper en cas de pépin. Carwood est parvenu à convaincre Johnny de les suivre à distance et de ne pas s’en faire pour les autres. Luz resterait avec Lip en attendant que Speirs mette son plan à exécution.

L’heure était désormais aux embrassades et aux promesses d’une vie meilleure. Carwood serra un long moment Renée dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant quelques directives à suivre lorsqu’ils prendraient le train pour la Californie, et en lui intimant de faire attention à elle et au bébé.

— Je couvre leurs arrières, assure Johnny en armant l’Adams confié par Speirs. On se retrouve au soleil, Lip.

Le susnommé le gratifie d’une tape amicale dans le dos et d'un sourire reconnaissant.

— On devrait avoir un jour de retard sur votre itinéraire, tout au plus. Ça va aller, dit-il, plus pour se rassurer qu’autre chose.

— On devrait y aller maintenant, les presse Babe en étreignant rapidement Luz. Fais gaffe à tes miches, mon frère, le taquine-t-il.

— Allez, en avant ! ordonne Martin. Il jette un dernier regard mauvais vers le trappeur.

Carwood les voit disparaître par l’entrebâillement de la porte, un par un. L’estomac noué, il essaie de faire taire son angoisse grandissante.

_C’est la dernière fois que tu les vois, mon vieux. La dernière._

Il en a le pressentiment. Heureusement, Luz est là pour le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

— On attend qu’ils quittent la ville ou on y va de suite, sarge ?

— Non, on y va. Si ça tourne mal, le shérif et ses hommes seront concentrés sur nous, ça leur laissera le temps de partir loin.

Luz approuve d’un signe de tête et récupère un des colts dérobés par le trappeur.

# 41

L’excès de zèle de Roy Cobb lui a valu l’engueulade du siècle. En arrivant, le shérif Strayer n’était pas du tout content de retrouver son bureau repeint d'hémoglobine.

Malgré le brave état dans lequel se trouve Guarnere, Strayer est parvenu à l’identifier. Toye a nié, plusieurs fois, mais le shérif connaît son métier. Il a tout de même tenu à féliciter Cobb, Wynn et Janovec pour cette belle prise, oubliant jusqu’à l’état déplorable de son bureau. Sa bonne humeur retrouvée disparaît bien vite lorsqu’un homme pénètre dans le bureau du shérif et annonce que Toye et Guarnere sont à lui.

Un rictus dédaigneux fait tressauter le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu’il invite à contrecœur le nouvel arrivant à prendre place à son bureau. Janovec et Popeye surveillent les deux détenus. Cobb, lui, rumine dans un coin.

— J’ai du mal à comprendre, déclare Strayer. Vous dites travailler pour le shérif de Wolfvale City, mais vous n’avez pas de mandat d’arrêt contre les membres du gang de Lipton…

Lorsque Speirs a expliqué les raisons de sa visite, Bill et Joe se sont agités dans leurs cellules, abasourdis. Mais le trappeur les a ignorés, concentré sur son récit.

— Le shérif Dike m’a demandé de rester discret. Vous pouvez le contacter pour avoir confirmation.

— Hm. Eh bien, monsieur… ?

— Speirs.

— Speirs. Je suis bien embêté par cette affaire. Après tout, ce sont mes hommes qui ont capturé ces deux vauriens. Le shérif de Wolfvale City n’a pas l’exclusivité. 5000 dollars, quand même…

— Vous aurez votre part, répond Speirs, poings serrés. Mais certainement pas sur 5000 dollars.

— Oui, évidemment, il en manque six pour le jackpot, déplore Strayer. Vous savez peut-être où les autres se cachent ? Mes hommes pourraient vous épauler.

— Je travaille seul.

Strayer respire fort. Ron se demande s’il le fait exprès. C’est agaçant.

— Vous savez donc où sont les autres.

À l’autre bout de la pièce, on entend le cliquetis des fers qui frottent contre les barreaux d’une cellule.

— Non, répond Speirs, et il espère que son air détaché est convainquant.

Le shérif d’Aspen le scrute longuement, comme pour déceler le mensonge derrière ce regard froid et sombre. Sans le lâcher des yeux, il appelle Janovec.

— Monsieur ?

— Va voir Christenson et demande-lui d’envoyer un télégramme à Wolfvale City, pour le shérif… euh… ?

— Dike. Norman Dike, dit Speirs.

— Tout de suite, chef.

— Fils de chienne !

Toye s’accroche aux barreaux de sa cellule en tentant inutilement de les faire céder. Cobb lui file un coup sur les doigts avec le canon de son fusil.

— La ferme, vermine !

Le trappeur ignore toujours les prisonniers.

— J’ai… un autre petit souci, dit soudain le shérif Strayer. Voyez-vous, le mois dernier, on a reçu la visite du marshal Sink. En tant que chasseur de primes, ça doit vous dire quelque chose.

Et comment ! Ron ne l’a jamais rencontré, mais il connaît Sink de réputation.

Il acquiesce.

— Bien, reprend Strayer avec satisfaction. Vous voyez celui-là ?

Il pointe du doigt Guarnere qui crache un filet de sang au sol. Speirs ne s’était pas encore rendu compte de son état. Il fronce les sourcils et serre les dents.

— Le marshal Sink a été clair sur les gens de son espèce. Les ignominies comme lui, on les pend haut et court. Il faut que je l’informe de la situation au plus vite.

Ron met plusieurs longues secondes à comprendre. Pendant un instant, il perd ses moyens.

— Il n’est pas…

— Vous dites ?

— Il… Je les ai suivis depuis Redstone, ment-il. Ils essayaient de passer Aspen en douce.

— C’est ce que j’ai dit ! C’est juste un subterfuge, s’exclame plus loin Popeye Wynn.

— Pas besoin de déranger le marshal Sink, poursuit Speirs.

— Vous le jurez sur la Sainte Vierge et le Christ crucifié ?

Nous voilà bien… Speirs se retient de lever les yeux d’exaspération. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu’il y ait ces deux-là au milieu ?

— Je le jure.

Strayer, les sourcils froncés, ouvre la bouche, et Ron sent qu’il va devoir fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de se souvenir des rares fois où le révérend Nixon l’a convaincu de venir à l’office. Heureusement, Janovec revient au pas de course dans le bureau du shérif, un télégramme à la main.

— Déjà ? s’étonne Strayer.

— Ils sont efficaces, à la poste de Wolfvale City !

Speirs pense à Frank Perconte, et ça ne l’étonne guère.

Le shérif parcourt rapidement les quelques mots imprimés sur le papier jaunâtre, une moue embêtée sur le visage.

— Hm. Il semblerait que vous disiez juste, Speirs. J’ai ici la confirmation que le mandat d’arrêt se trouve à Wolfvale City, daté du 28 février 1860,  _et !_  approuvé par le marshal Sink, en plus.

Strayer relève la tête et un sourcil dédaigneux vers le trappeur.

— Mes excuses.

— Quand est-ce que je peux repartir avec eux ? s’enquiert Speirs en balayant ses mots d’un geste de la main.

Strayer se crispe.

— Quand vous voulez.

# 42

         Lipton et Luz sont dissimulés à l’ombre d’une ruelle qui fait face au bureau du shérif. George est tellement nerveux qu’il ne tient pas en place et change de position toutes les cinq minutes.

— Luz, fais gaffe avec ton colt, le soleil reflète sur le canon.

Le jeune homme s’excuse d’un signe de tête et tente de se concentrer une nouvelle fois. Voilà bien vingt minutes qu’ils attendent. Un type, sans doute un adjoint, est sorti en trombe de la bâtisse pour revenir dix minutes plus tard, un papier à la main. À part ça, tout est calme.

— Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, pour Speirs ? chuchote Luz, dos à Lipton.

Un moment passe dans le silence le plus complet, et à l'instant où George s’apprête à se retourner pour s’assurer que son chef est toujours là, Carwood répond :

— Pour vous épargner une nouvelle déception.

— C’est-à-dire ?

— Tu sais où je veux en venir, Luz. Vous vous étiez attachés à lui.

— Pas que nous.

Comme Carwood ne dément pas, Luz poursuit sur sa lancée.

— Je parie que même en sachant qui il était, tu l’avais déjà accepté dans le groupe.

— C’est plus compliqué que ça.

— Ouais, j’ai cru comprendre. Bon sang, c’est tordu comme histoire. Ronald Speirs qui devient chasseur de primes… Remarque, je saisis mieux certaines choses. Mais entre nous, Lip, j’aurais préféré que tu nous mettes au parfum plus tôt. Je sais que tu voulais nous protéger, mais qui te protège, toi ?

Lipton s’assoit à côté de Luz sur ce qui semble être de gros sacs de sable en toile de jute.

— J’ai pas besoin qu’on me protège.

Luz songe à Marie. La défunte épouse de Lip veillait toujours sur lui pendant qu’il gardait un œil sur le groupe. Cette bande si insouciante et inconsciente. Speirs lui rappelle un peu Marie. Plusieurs fois, Luz a remarqué son regard un peu soucieux suivre les faits et gestes de son chef. Est-ce que Speirs veillait sur lui, même après que Carwood ait découvert sa trahison ?

Il n’a pas le temps de lui faire part de ses pensées. La porte du bureau du shérif s’ouvre en grand, claque contre la façade. Les deux hors-la-loi se redressent et se cachent un peu plus dans l’ombre de la ruelle.

On pousse d’abord Toye à l’extérieur, qui manque de trébucher dans la terre un peu boueuse de l’avenue. Il est pieds et poings liés par de lourdes chaînes qui ne tarderont pas à lui meurtrir la chair.

Bill le suit de près ; et pour cause. Ses propres chaînes sont jointes à celles de Joe, rendant leur avancée difficile et périlleuse. Trois hommes sont sortis et encerclent les prisonniers. Enfin, le shérif d’Aspen, son étoile étincelant à la lumière du jour, fait un pas au-dehors. Speirs lui passe devant, son colt pointé vers la nuque de Guarnere. Quelques passants s’arrêtent pour observer, curieux.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas mes hommes pour vous escorter au moins jusqu’à Twin Lakes ?

— Je me débrouille.

— Vous devriez partir tout de suite, Speirs, lâche un des adjoints. Dans son télégramme, le shérif Dike a bien dit qu’il vous attendait à Wolfvale City au plus vite.

Lipton voit Speirs lancer un regard noir et un poil condescendant à l’adjoint. Le trappeur ne répond rien et pousse Guarnere et Toye pour qu’ils avancent.

— Merde, Lip, murmure Luz, décomposé. T’as bien entendu ? Speirs a contacté Dike… Il nous a eus !

Carwood, confus, observe le trappeur tenir en respect Bill et Joe. Toye se retourne soudain, faisant basculer son comparse sur le côté et insulte copieusement Speirs. Sans plus de manière, ce dernier lui flanque un coup de crosse en pleine figure. Du sang jaillit du nez de Joe qui titube et Ron le bouscule encore.


	12. PART XII

# 43

         Cobb, Janovec et Wynn ont suivi à distance le chasseur de primes et ses deux prisonniers sur une dizaine de miles avant de rebrousser chemin. Ron a agi comme si de rien n’était afin de leur éviter à tous une énième confrontation inutile.

Il ne cache pas son soulagement alors que les adjoints du shérif Strayer font demi-tour, et pas de la plus discrète des façons.

Toye soutient Guarnere par la taille, qui boîte et grogne de douleur depuis leur sortie d’Aspen. Ron les force toujours à avancer vers le septentrion verdoyant.

— Merde, Speirs ! s’énerve Joe. Faut qu’on s’arrête, Bill va me claquer entre les doigts !

— Avancez.

De sa main libre, Ron attrape Joe par la chemise et le pousse sur le chemin en terre. Le hors-la-loi ne se prive pas de l’insulter de tout un tas de noms d’oiseaux.

C’est déjà la mi-journée lorsque Speirs estime qu’Aspen et les trois adjoints sont assez éloignés pour changer son itinéraire sans que cela paraisse suspect. D’une empoignade brusque, il tire Toye sur le bas-côté de la route, qui agrippe tant bien que mal Guarnere pour qu’il suive le mouvement. Le trappeur, alerte, fléchit légèrement les jambes et entraîne les deux autres dans les fourrés.

— Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?

— _La ferme._

D’un signe de tête, Ron leur ordonne de s’assoir un peu plus loin dans le bosquet de pins à flanc de colline. Il disparaît quelques minutes sous le regard éberlué de Joe, puis revient vers eux, les traits de son visage un peu moins durs. Il s’accroupit et tire une clé nouée à une cordelette autour de son cou. Toye comprend ce qu’il se passe une fois libéré de ses chaînes. 

— Vous nous laissez partir ? s’exclame-t-il en frottant ses poignets douloureux. Ron s’occupe déjà d’évaluer les dégâts sur Guarnere, qui grogne d’inconfort.

— Maintenant que Dike sait où je suis, ça m’étonnerait pas qu’il envoie des hommes pour venir nous récupérer. On a pas beaucoup de temps. Les autres sont déjà en route pour Clifton.

— Speirs, vous êtes cinglé, grimace Guarnere tandis que Ron palpe son flanc afin d’évaluer les dégâts.

— Pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? s’étonne Toye. On aurait pu leur faire la peau, à ces connards !

— Et vous seriez tous morts, répond Speirs. Ils nous suivaient à distance, de toute façon. J’étais obligé de vous emmener sur la route de Wolfvale City.

Il se redresse sur un genou et retire son veston, qu’il déchire en plusieurs morceaux et noue avant de le passer autour du torse meurtri de Bill qui siffle de douleur.

— Trois côtes cassées, diagnostique le trappeur.

— Je survivrai.

— Vous pouvez contourner Aspen en longeant la rivière au Sud, enchaîne Ron en se relevant. Clifton ne sera plus qu’à quelques heures de marche.

Il récupère son colt et son poignard puis les tend à Toye.

— Attendez, vous venez pas avec nous ?

— Je dirai à Dike que vous m’avez attaqué et que j’ai rien pu faire. Je l’enverrai vers les territoires du Nouveau-Mexique. Vous serez déjà tous en Californie quand il se sera rendu compte que j’ai menti. Vous devriez retrouver Luz et Lipton en chemin.

Guarnere s’aide du tronc rêche d’un pin pour se lever, jambes tremblantes de fatigue.

— Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

— … J’ai une dette envers vous tous, lâche Speirs en soutenant son regard.

Toye le gratifie d’une tape dans le dos.

— Vous êtes un chouette type, Speirs. Bizarre, mais chouette.

— Allez, tirez-vous d’ici, les presse Ron, feignant un air agacé pour cacher son embarras.

Joe passe le bras de Bill sur ses épaules pour le soutenir. Avant de reprendre la route, Guarnere s’arrête et se retourne vers le trappeur, un sourire railleur en travers de son visage tuméfié.

— Vous voulez pas qu’on vous amoche un peu, Speirs ? Histoire que « l’attaque » fasse plus réaliste.

— Tirez-vous.

Bill pouffe avant de jurer à cause de la douleur. Toye lui intime d’avancer, puis, ils traversent le chemin en terre et s’évanouissent dans la nature.

À cet instant, Ron ne s’est jamais senti aussi seul de toute son existence. 

# 44

 _24 mars 1860 – Independence Pass, Colorado_.

         Perché au sommet d’un point de vue qui donne sur la vallée, Ron prend une profonde inspiration. Les yeux fermés, il écoute ; ressent la nature. Une brise fraîche souffle dans ses cheveux en bataille. Elle a l’odeur de la neige qui couvre encore les cimes des plus hautes collines. À ses pieds s’étend un tapis d’herbe parsemé de fleurs bleues. Le printemps est là, réconfortant.

Environ trente miles le séparent de Wolfvale City. À bon rythme, Ron devrait être rentré en ville avant le lendemain.

Un mois plus tôt, presque jour pour jour, il avait eu pour projet de gagner Denver, sa dernière chance. Il aurait peut-être pu conclure un marché avec un tanneur ou un vendeur de fourrure et les affaires auraient repris leur cours. Pourtant, le destin en avait décidé autrement en le rendant malade et en lui faisant croiser la route du shérif Dike.

Un mois plus tôt, Ron n’aurait jamais imaginé vivre une aventure pareille en compagnie d’un gang de hors-la-loi et surtout, il n’aurait jamais pensé regretter de les avoir menés en bateau, puis quittés un peu plus tard.

Il ne lui reste que peu de souvenirs d’une vie familiale paisible, dans cet immense chalet du Montana que sa mère shoshone avait décoré à la mode indienne. Il revoit encore son père couper du bois en lisière de forêt, ou ramener fièrement à la maison des fourrures d’ours bruns. Il se souvient de leurs sourires radieux. D’une vie simple et joyeuse.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à retrouver ce semblant de quiétude parmi le groupe de Lipton. Même malgré le danger constant, la fatigue, les prises de bec, le manque de nourriture. Et quelque part, Ron se dit qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais croiser leur route. Il n’aurait pas dû accepter l’offre de Dike.

Il n’aurait pas dû autant s’attacher à ces étranges criminels fidèles à de fortes valeurs morales.

Ce mois passé en leur compagnie a suffi à le faire douter de lui-même, de ce qu’il désire vraiment. Il n’a jamais apprécié le monde, les gens. Être trappeur lui permettait de s’échapper un maximum de la vie citoyenne. Encore plus après Grant… Mais à présent, il s’étonne de repenser à ses conversations avec Luz ; cet énergumène de Luz. Aux douces attentions de Renée, aux piques de Guarnere et de Toye… À Eugene, inquiet pour sa santé, et Babe, toujours là pour s’assurer que Ron avait bien sa part lors des maigres dîners sous la neige. À Johnny, aussi, et ses efforts pour l’intégrer au groupe malgré ses réticences. Martin a sans doute compris qui il était dès le départ, mais pour ses camarades, il s’est retenu de lui sauter à la gorge jusqu’à Aspen.

Ron passe une main sur sa mâchoire encore douloureuse du coup de poing donné par Johnny et se surprend à sourire. Sourire qui s’efface alors qu’il songe soudain à Lipton.

Lipton, qui n’a jamais cessé de le soutenir même lorsqu’il a découvert sa trahison. Lipton, qui, pour une obscure raison, a répondu à son baiser à leur arrivée à Aspen ; et qui en a réclamé d’autres.

Le souvenir de ses lèvres contre les siennes le hante et lui fait mal.

Il n’aurait jamais dû accepter l’offre de Dike.

Jamais.

# 45

         Comme il n’est pas vraiment pressé de retourner à son ancienne vie, Ron s’arrête pour quelques heures aux abords d’une clairière. Il en profite pour manger un peu – des racines, principalement… il n’aurait peut-être pas dû confier son poignard à Toye, maintenant qu’il y pense – et se repose près d’un feu de camp qui le réchauffe. Il sent la douleur à sa poitrine refaire surface et rit jaune en songeant que c’est l’air pollué de Wolfvale City en approche qui titille sa mauvaise santé.

Toute la tension et la fatigue accumulées ces dernières semaines finissent par avoir raison de lui. Sans même s’en rendre compte, le trappeur plonge dans un sommeil profond, sans rêves.

Il se réveille en sursaut plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombe, tous ses sens en alerte. Le feu s’est éteint.

Il entend les feuillages remuer non loin de lui et il tâte le sol à la recherche de son arme avant de se rappeler qu’il n’en a aucune. Une silhouette se détache alors du crépuscule parmi les conifères. Sans perdre de temps, Ron attaque en se jetant sur l’individu. Ils basculent et finissent au sol, empêtrés dans les buissons, sous les protestations d’une voix familière au trappeur.

— Nom de Dieu, Speirs, c’est moi !

Ron se fige un instant. Il s’écarte et se redresse, bientôt suivi de Lipton qui grimace en se massant les côtes.

— Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, bordel ? s’écrie le trappeur qui voit rouge.

Leur plan marchait à la perfection, tout allait enfin rentrer dans l’ordre et Ron allait pouvoir oublier. _Tout oublier_. Pourquoi le destin s’acharne ainsi sur sa pauvre carne ?

— Vous êtes censé être à Clifton, voire en Utah, à l’heure qu’il est ! poursuit-il. Tout se passait bien ! Vous aviez une chance de quitter le Colorado ! _Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ?_

Carwood dévisage Speirs. Il ne l’a jamais vu autant hors de lui qu’en cet instant. Il lève doucement les mains en signe d’apaisement.

— Les autres sont à Clifton. Le train part pour Sacramento demain matin. Quand… Quand j’ai vu l’état dans lequel était Bill…

Il inspire, serre les poings et lance un regard déterminé à Ron.

— Pas question qu’ils prennent encore des risques. Dike n’en a rien à faire d’eux, il me veut, moi.

— On en a déjà parlé, et c’est hors de question !

— C’est à moi d’en décider ! s’énerve Lip. Je vais à Wolfvale City régler mes comptes avec lui, un point c’est tout !

Les deux hommes se défient du regard un long moment avant que Ron laisse échapper un grognement agacé du fond de sa gorge. Il fait volteface et retourne près du feu, qu’il entreprend de raviver sans un mot.

Carwood a du mal à saisir sa soudaine animosité envers lui. Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir protéger sa famille ?

 _Mais qui te protège, toi ?_ Les paroles de Luz résonnent dans son esprit. Il décide de ne pas y prêter attention, prenant place aux côtés du trappeur.

— J’ai ramené ça d’Aspen, dit-il en lui tendant un sac en toile rempli de provisions.

Ron le remercie, visiblement à contrecœur, et prépare à manger en silence. Lip soupire, dépité.

— On devrait peut-être en parler, souffle-t-il avec une pointe d’incertitude.

— J’ai rien à dire, répond froidement l’autre. Je changerai pas d’avis.

— Qui était vraiment Charles ?

OK, celle-là, même Carwood ne l’a pas vue venir. Il avait eu dans l’idée de convaincre Speirs que se livrer à Dike était la meilleure solution pour eux tous, mais son cerveau en a décidé autrement. Sa question a au moins eu le mérite d’accaparer toute l’attention du trappeur, qui abandonne la préparation du repas et le fixe, surpris.

— L’autre fois, vers Rinker Peak, précise Lip. Ce Charles… c’était pas vraiment un… Je veux juste savoir si…

— Oui, le coupe Speirs dans un souffle.

 _Oui_? « Oui », quoi, au juste ? Bon sang, Carwood se sent tellement idiot et maladroit. La fatigue lui fait dire n’importe quoi. Il s’en veut en apercevant cette fichue mélancolie traverser les yeux du trappeur. Par sa faute. Encore.

— Désolé.

Ron l’observe sans rien dire, puis retourne à la préparation du dîner. Alors que Lip pense qu’il ne lui adressera plus la parole, au moins jusqu’au matin, l’autre homme le surprend.

— On a vécu cinq ans ensemble, marmonne-t-il. On avait des projets. Enfin, _j’avais_ des projets… Il était pas prêt à tout quitter et à prendre le risque qu’on découvre qu’il vivait avec… avec un homme.

— Il est parti, avance Lip, un pincement au cœur. Ron acquiesce sans le regarder.

— C’est à cette période que ça a commencé à être dur de vivre de la chasse, poursuit-il.

Au loin, les animaux nocturnes s’agitent et le feu crépite dans son foyer. Tout est calme autour d’eux. L’atmosphère en devient lénifiante.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir changé de vie ? questionne Lip avec intérêt.

— Je l’ai envisagé. Et puis, j’ai croisé la route d’un groupe de hors-la-loi et j’ai pas pu me résigner à me priver de cette liberté pour laquelle les trappeurs se battent depuis la modernisation.

Le fantôme d’un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres et, enfin, il tourne la tête vers lui.

— Luz m’a raconté comme vous vous étiez tous rencontrés, déclare-t-il. Mais il est resté vague sur l’origine de tout _ça_.

Carwood réajuste sa position et balance machinalement des brindilles dans les flammes.

— Je suppose qu’il a quand même mentionné Marie ?

— Hm, confirme Ron, se souvenant de sa conversation avec le musicien. Marie, l’épouse de Lipton, qui a succombé à la maladie. Il se demande un instant s’il est bien sage de poser des questions au chef des hors-la-loi sur un sujet aussi délicat, mais Lip le surprend par un sourire franc qui rajeunit son visage.

— Elle avait seize ans quand on s’est mariés. Dike m’en a voulu à mort. Il était fou amoureux d’elle… Elle voulait devenir institutrice. Elle travaillait dur, pour ça. Moi, je bossais pour un maréchal-ferrant. On n’avait pas beaucoup d’argent, mais on y croyait. Elle est tombée enceinte assez rapidement et elle a donné naissance à la plus belle des petites filles…

Lip se perd dans ses souvenirs, saisi par une nostalgie heureuse.

— On lui a donné le nom de ma belle-mère. Elizabeth. J’avais jamais vu une enfant si pleine de vie… Elle était parfaite. Seulement, Dike en crevait de jalousie. Il a raconté des choses horribles sur Marie et les gens l’ont cru. Ça lui a fermé des portes. Comme je gagnais pas beaucoup d’argent, elle a trouvé un petit boulot dans une blanchisserie, pour m’aider à élever correctement Elizabeth. Mais ça n’allait toujours pas. Dike avait réussi à la faire renvoyer. Personne ne voulait d’elle.

Cette fois, son visage se durcit et il serre les poings.

— Elizabeth est tombée malade…

Ron ferme un instant les yeux, devinant la suite.

— Le médecin a refusé de la soigner. Il a prétexté que c’était parce qu’on avait pas assez d’argent pour payer le traitement, mais je savais que c’était pour sauver sa réputation. Quand on ne disait pas de Marie qu’elle se vendait pour nourrir sa famille, on racontait qu’elle vouait un culte au diable … Des conneries.

Même s’il connait déjà la réponse, Ron demande :

— Qu’est-il arrivé à Elizabeth ?

— La fièvre l’a emportée. Elle avait quatre ans.

— Je suis désolé, murmure le trappeur, sincère.

Carwood le gratifie d’un faible sourire.

— Marie ne s’en est jamais remise et encore aujourd’hui, je suis persuadé que c’est ce qui l’a rendue malade à son tour. Après la mort de Lizzie, on a tout quitté et on a voulu changer de vie. De fil en aiguille, on en est devenus hors-la-loi et on a rencontré tous les autres. _Notre famille_ … Voilà.

Le silence retombe entre eux, lourd.

Tout à coup, Ron comprend mieux certaines de ses réactions. Il saisit mieux le personnage maintenant qu’il connait son histoire. Et il culpabilise, Ron a eu la belle vie, lui. Ça n’a certes pas toujours été facile, mais aucun drame notable n’est venu l’accabler.

Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vient.

— Je vais dormir un peu, annonce Carwood en s’installant le plus confortablement possible dans la terre fraîche et humide. J’ai pas vraiment faim.

Il croise ses bras sur son torse et tourne le dos au trappeur, l’abandonnant à d’étranges remords dont il ne saisit pas tout à fait le sens.

# 46

         Ron a cogité une partie de la nuit avant de trouver le sommeil. Une heure avant l’aube, il est réveillé par des claquements de dents de plus en plus forts. Encore à moitié endormi, il se tourne vers Lipton qui n’a pas bougé d’un pouce mais qui tremble comme une feuille. L’humidité dans l’air a tôt fait d’étouffer le feu et de glacer le sol.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Ron glisse vers lui et se colle contre son dos en l’entourant de ses bras. C’est à ce moment qu’il se rend compte que Lip est réveillé. Il le sent se tendre, peut-être même retenir sa respiration pendant quelques secondes.

Quand il comprend que ce n’était pas une bonne idée, le trappeur envisage de le lâcher et de mettre de la distance entre eux mais alors, Lip, toujours prisonnier de ses bras, se retourne pour lui faire face.

Le reflet du petit jour commence à briller dans ses prunelles. Ron se perd dans ce regard magnétique et une douce chaleur l’envahit soudain. Ils sont si proches, serrés l’un contre l’autre, que leurs soufflent se mêlent. Carwood frissonne encore malgré cette proximité bienvenue. Il lève une main jusqu’au visage du trappeur et vient caresser du bout des doigts l’hématome de plus en plus visible sur sa mâchoire. Sa vie n’a toujours été que rudesse ; la délicatesse dans les gestes de Lipton le bouleverse et le touche en plein cœur. Il sait qu’il ne doit pas céder à ses désirs. Il les a déjà enterrés depuis son départ d’Aspen et il refuse d’entraîner Carwood sur un chemin ensemencé par la souffrance et la mort. Car, dans cette société _civilisée_ , il n’y a qu’une voie sans issue pour les gens comme lui. _Comme eux_.

Carwood remonte son pouce jusqu’à sa lèvre inférieure dont il trace les contours. Il ne met pas longtemps à deviner le fil des pensées du trappeur. Sans même que Ron ne fasse un geste, il le sent s’éloigner, se refermer.

— Demain est encore loin, murmure-t-il, le cœur serré.

Sa main glisse jusqu’à sa nuque et il s’avance vers lui, encore. Ils hésitent une seconde. Ils savent qu’il n’y aura plus de retour en arrière possible après ça. Mais après tout, Lip a raison : demain, c’est loin.

Alors ils s’embrassent.

Aucun des deux n’aurait su dire qui a initié le baiser. Ron attrape son visage en coupe ; pousse sa langue contre la sienne avec une voracité qu’il ne restreint plus. Lip gémit en le laissant dominer le baiser, appréciant son lâcher-prise presque inespéré. Leurs corps sont tellement pressés l’un contre l’autre que les mains de Carwood peinent à se frayer un chemin entre eux jusqu’à la ceinture du trappeur, qu’il défait avec empressement. Son envie de lui devient vite douloureuse quand il sent la cuisse de Ron remonter entre ses jambes et appuyer sur son érection. Sa main glisse dans son pantalon ouvert et saisit la sienne sans plus de cérémonie. Ils rompent leurs baisers enflammés et halètent à l’unisson, submergés par un plaisir grandissant. Ron s’est agrippé à la chemise de Carwood ; il se mord la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts du hors-la-loi amorcer une caresse sur son sexe gonflé et enfouit son visage dans son cou en étouffant un geignement désespéré. Ses hanches vont d’elles-mêmes à la rencontre de sa main pour en accentuer le contact.

Soudain, Lip repousse un peu Ron et se cale entre ses cuisses, au-dessus de lui, une main toujours dans son pantalon. La respiration laborieuse, les deux hommes se dévorent des yeux, déconnectés du reste du monde et _dieu_ que c'est agréable. Ron n'a pas connu pareille intimité avec quelqu'un depuis si longtemps que toutes les sensations paraissent se décupler à mesure que Carwood le touche avec toujours plus d'entrain. Ce dernier se penche et avale les gémissements qu'il ne retient plus dans des baisers voraces. Si la tendresse dont a fait preuve le hors-la-loi a bouleversé Ron, ce petit côté sauvage lui retourne les sens. Le trappeur sent ses muscles se tendre et comme un feu brûler dans ses reins. Se sentant proche de l'orgasme, Ron attrape Lip par la ceinture et la lui défait en vitesse. Il joint leurs érections, faisant grogner Carwood qui se raidit une seconde, frappé par une vague de plaisir qui lui coupe le souffle. Leurs deux mains reprennent leurs va-et-vient chaotiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent presque en même temps.

Fébrile, Lip observe Ron se cambrer contre lui et se délecte du son de sa voix rauque, de son visage crispé par le plaisir, de ce laisser-aller indécent qui lui offre la vision la plus érotique qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

N'y tenant plus, il passe sa langue sur sa gorge exposée et aspire sa peau tendre. Ron gémit une nouvelle fois. Il fait paresseusement aller sa main sur leurs sexes encore parcourus de spasmes. Le trappeur soupire, appréciant les lèvres du hors-la-loi qui l'embrasse, sa langue qui lèche sa peau, ses dents qui le marquent.

Finalement, il se redresse sur ses coudes et pose une main ferme sur le torse de Carwood pour le repousser. Les prunelles des deux hommes sont encore noires de désir et Ron sait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour remettre ça. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Pas comme ça, pas aussi vite.

Un éclair de confusion traverse le regard de Lipton. Le soleil point à l’horizon, embelli de couleurs chatoyantes un macrocosme grouillant de vie et ses rayons auréolent peu à peu les contours du corps vigoureux de Carwood, qui n’a plus froid.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Le cœur de Ron bat encore la chamade.

Si seulement Wolfvale City était encore loin…


	13. PART XIII

# 47

_27 mars 1860 – Wolfvale Hill – Colorado._

            Le shérif Dike a ce que l'on pourrait communément appeler le  _cul entre deux chaises_. Voir Carwood Lipton à genoux face à lui, les mains liées dans le dos, lui procure une satisfaction telle qu'il n'en a pas connu depuis bien des années. D'un autre côté, c'est au marshal Sink que revient le privilège d'arrêter cet emmerdeur de première et ça lui gâche tout son plaisir. Le dévot un poil fêlé de la bille tire son coup à sa place, sous couvert d'un satori (purement chrétien bien sûr) d'où suintent des menaces divines expectorées du fin fond de sa foi. Et il prend son pied, le salopard !

Le shérif ne peut cependant s'en prendre qu'à lui-même puisque c'était son idée.

Pendant que Sink récite dans un mélange de véhémence et de solennité la liste interminable de charges retenues contre le hors-la-loi, Dike jette un coup d’œil au trappeur. Il pince les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Bon sang, tout marche comme sur des roulettes, et mieux encore ! Une fois rentré en ville, il demanderait à sa femme Catherine de préparer un de ses délicieux gâteaux afin qu'il puisse remercier Speirs comme il se doit. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses.

Le regard insistant d'Hoobler lui fait prendre conscience que Sink a terminé sa tirade. Il lance un sourire narquois à son subordonné et se dirige vers les chevaux.

Encore une journée et il verra enfin son ennemi juré pendre au bout d'une corde.

# 48

_Independence Pass – Colorado – Deux jours plus tôt._

Torse nu, mains sur les hanches et trempé jusqu’aux os, Ron fait les cent pas aux abords d'une rivière qui sépare Independence Pass de la route de Twin Lakes plus loin au nord. Après son petit moment d'égarement avec Carwood, la réalité l'a bien vite rattrapé. Rongé par les remords, il s'est réfugié ici et en a profité pour plonger tête la première dans l'eau glacée. Sauf qu'à présent, en plus de la culpabilité, c'est, au mieux, un gros rhume qu'il risque de traîner jusqu'à Wolfvale.

Ron pousse un soupir agacé qui l'entraîne dans une quinte de toux douloureuse réveillant en lui de désagréables souvenirs. À cet instant, il sent quelque chose recouvrir ses épaules et une main douce frictionner son dos.

— Je commence à croire que tu le fais exprès pour qu'on te dorlote, dit Lipton derrière lui sur un ton réprobateur.

Ron se retourne en réajustant la couverture sur ses épaules. Il prend soin de ne pas croiser le regard du hors-la-loi.

— C'est pas le cas.

Lip se mord la lèvre pour ne pas sourire face à la mine boudeuse du trappeur, mais il reprend vite son sérieux. Il devine ses tourments, même s'il ne les comprend pas tous. Cependant, il décide de ne pas le brusquer et évite d’entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

— On devrait reprendre la route. Wolfvale City n'est plus très loin.

Il fait volteface, prêt à retourner sur ses pas pour finir de préparer ses affaires. Speirs l'attrape par le bras.

— Attends.

Lip se tourne vers lui et plonge enfin son regard dans le sien. Il remarque alors un air soucieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— Ron… ?

— On peut pas y aller comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Dès que tu poseras un pied à Wolfvale City, Dike et ses hommes te tomberont dessus.

— C'est le but.

—  _Non_.

Carwood fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

— J'ai compris, explique Ron.  _J'ai_   _compris_  pourquoi tu tenais tant à te rendre, mais on peut te donner une chance de t'en sortir.

— Je vois pas comment.

Le trappeur prend quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Soudain, la détermination se met à briller dans ses yeux orageux.

— La planque !

— Pardon ?

— C'est vrai ce que dit Dike ? Il y a bien une planque où vous stockez tout votre butin ?

Lip reste interdit à ces mots, la méfiance se peignant sur son visage mal rasé.

— J'en ai rien à foutre de la planque, se justifie rapidement le trappeur. Mais ça peut nous faire gagner du temps. J'irai seul en ville et j'expliquerai à Dike que Guarnere et Toye m'ont filé entre les doigts, mais qu'à la place, j'ai capturé le chef du groupe qui est en lieu sûr. Puisque Dike avait l'air plus qu'intéressé de savoir où se trouve le butin, je peux lui dire que j'essaie de te faire parler avant de te ramener en ville.

— C'est un peu gros… hésite Carwood. Je sais que Dike est cupide, mais pas au point de retarder mon arrestation.  Il attend ça depuis plus de dix ans.

— Il m'a promis 500 dollars de plus si je trouvais ta planque. Tu avais raison quand tu disais qu'il en a rien à faire de tes gars. Les 5 000 dollars, c'est pour moi. Mais il voulait à tout prix avoir ta tête et ton butin.

La mine concentrée, Lipton cogite un moment sur ces paroles. Si Dike est prêt à perdre 5 500 dollars, alors il…

— Il sait ce que j'ai planqué, dit-il à haute voix.  _Merde_ , j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

— Comment ça ?

— Peu de gens s’en doutent, mais Dike a toujours été proconfédération. Si Lincoln gagne les élections, l'Union et les états confédérés vont entrer en guerre ouverte. Cette enflure de Dike veut assurer ses arrières…

— Lip… Le butin… c'est quoi, au juste ?

— Des armes. De la poudre. Assez d'explosifs pour faire sauter une ville entière et plus encore.

Ron ferme les yeux un instant. Pour la millième fois depuis ces dernières semaines, il se demande dans quoi il s'est embarqué.

— Au cours de nos voyages, on a entendu beaucoup de choses, reprend Lipton avec sérieux. Les deux camps commencent depuis plusieurs mois à préparer le terrain pour l'« après-élection ». Avec les gars, on avait prévu de faire de la vente d'armes au marché noir pour payer notre retraite au bord de l'eau. Malheureusement pour nous, ça a mal tourné et on a dû partir en cavale, puis tu nous as trouvés.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait du butin ?

— Il est toujours à sa place, bien caché.

— Bordel… c'est risqué… Si Dike découvre où se trouve la planque…

Lip fait un pas vers Ron et pose une main rassurante sur son épaule.

— Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne la trouvera jamais, assure-t-il.

Ron fuit encore son regard. Quelque chose lui dit que toute cette histoire va très mal se terminer. Il s'en veut terriblement d'avoir été aussi faible… Il aurait dû assommer Lipton et le foutre dans un train qui l'aurait emmené à l'autre bout du continent, loin de toute menace de mort imminente. Il se sent tellement égoïste d'avoir cédé à ses plus bas instincts alors qu'il  _savait_ que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, autant pour lui que pour Lip.

— Hé.

Carwood glisse sa main sur sa joue râpeuse et le rapproche de lui.

Ron s'en veut, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne supportera pas de perdre Lipton et ce semblant de quiétude qu'il lui a offert. Cette constatation lui noue l'estomac. Ça fait plus mal qu'il n'aurait cru.

— Arrête ça, ordonne Lip d'une voix ferme. Ça ne change rien au plan initial. Dike ne mettra jamais la main sur le butin.

— Je refuse de te livrer à lui sans me battre.

— Nom de dieu, Ron, soupire Lip. C'est pas ton combat. Dike pense encore que tu es de son côté. On doit faire en sorte qu'il ne découvre jamais la vérité. Je fais ça pour sauver ma famille. Et tu en fais partie.

Ron souffle un juron désespéré tandis que Carwood l'attire contre lui et le serre fort. Le trappeur lui rend son étreinte et Lip profite de l'instant pour apprécier sa poigne ferme et son odeur musquée. Il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision en suivant le trappeur jusqu'ici. C'est le seul moyen d'en finir avec Dike et d'offrir une vie plus paisible à tout le monde. Il est prêt à mourir pour ça.

# 49

_25 mars 1860 – Wolfvale Hill – Colorado._

            C'est étrange de revenir chez soi après une telle aventure. Tout est à sa place dans le petit chalet et alentours, pourtant, bien des choses ont changé.

Ron frôle du bout des doigts la clôture de l'enclos de Thunder, le cœur lourd. L'étalon l'a accompagné pendant presque toute sa vie sur les chemins escarpés de montagne et à travers la sylve. Il a été sa seule famille et son seul soutien pendant de nombreuses années. La perte de sa monture est presque aussi douloureuse que celle d'un être humain. Ses doigts se resserrent nerveusement sur le bois vieilli par le passage du temps, travaillé par son père près d'un demi-siècle plus tôt. Il ne reste rien de sa famille si ce n'est un foyer surchargé de souvenirs d'êtres chers qui finiront, eux aussi, par disparaître dans le néant.

— Je suis tellement désolé pour Thunder, murmure Lip en posant une main au creux de ses reins.

Ron garde le silence et la tête baissée. Avoir un hors-la-loi sur ses terres est aussi étrange que revenir chez lui sans son cheval. Il peut entendre d'ici la voix tonnante de son père : « _Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Ron ? Tu es bien le fils de ta mère !_ ». Cette pensée lui met du baume au cœur. Les souvenirs restent malgré tout.

— On devrait rentrer, ça se couvre, fait Carwood en avisant le ciel nuageux. Le feu a bien pris, il fait un peu plus chaud à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes ont atteint Wolfvale Hill en début d'après-midi. Ron a pensé pendant un instant que Lip lui filerait entre les doigts et irait se rendre au shérif Dike sans attendre. Toutefois, et à son grand soulagement, le hors-la-loi n'a pas relevé lorsque Ron l'a conduit sur la colline qui surplombe la ville. 

Lipton doit bien avouer que ces semaines de cavale l'ont épuisé. Mieux vaut pour lui se reposer quelques heures avant d'affronter son vieil ennemi. La raison officieuse à sa docilité est évidemment tout autre. Il sait que dans peu de temps, ce sera lui ou Dike. S'il ne survit pas, il aura au moins passé quelques heures de plus avec Ron, cet étrange personnage qui est parvenu à se faire une place de choix dans son cœur.

Le trappeur le trouble et lui retourne les sens. Il y a quelque chose de dangereux et de sombre en lui qui l'attire, mais aussi cette fragilité refoulée qui lui donne envie de percer cette fichue carapace et de le mettre à nu. Corps et âme.

C'est ce qu'il tente de faire dans la chaleur réconfortante du chalet au sommet de Wolfvale Hill. Le martèlement de la pluie qui tombe dru sur la bâtisse étouffe leurs voix emportées par l'extase de l'instant. Ils s'abandonnent et c'est aussi rude que sensuel. Ils font l'amour comme deux amants qui n'ont plus rien à se prouver, plus rien à perdre. Ils prennent d’abord le temps qui leur a tant manqué et savourent chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque morsure ; découvrent le corps de l'autre à leur manière. Carwood est fasciné de constater à quel point Ron est à la fois égal à lui-même et complètement différent dans l’intimité du lit. Il n’a plus cet air impétueux sur le visage qui lui durcit les traits et glace son regard. Mais il reste cet animal sauvage difficile à apprivoiser. Lip se sent privilégié qu’il lui accorde ainsi sa confiance, même si elle n’est pas tout à fait absolue. Il se découvre aussi une passion certaine à lui faire perde tout contrôle tandis qu’il va et vient en lui, ses doigts durement enfoncés dans ses hanches. Ron s’entête à se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser aller sa voix, poings serrés sur les draps défaits à s’en faire blanchir les articulations alors qu’il frisonne, parcourut de vagues de plaisir toujours plus intense. Lip aspire la peau sensible de sa nuque jusqu’à la faire rougir, ce qui fait grogner le trappeur qui se cambre un peu plus contre lui et finit par souffler son nom dans une supplique. Lip n’en mène pas large non plus, mais il veut entendre sa voix, il veut avoir la preuve auditive que Ron s’accorde enfin un moment de félicité sans retenue ; il veut s’abreuver de ses gémissements rauques. Il entoure alors sa taille d’un bras et le redresse brusquement contre son torse à l’instant où il s’empare de son érection et le masturbe au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Cette nouvelle position et le trop-plein de stimulation ont enfin raison du trappeur qui halète et gémit sans réserve, la tête sur son épaule. Carwood ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui mordre la clavicule tant l’orgasme qui le frappe est puissant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la pluie a cessé et ils n’ont toujours pas quitté le lit, encore groggy par l’intensité de leur activité physique. Ron est allongé sur le flanc, dos à Lip, mais ce dernier sait qu’il ne dort pas. Carwood détaille son corps musclé et légèrement tanné, la chute de ses reins, le tout à peine couvert par les draps. Il remonte son regard jusqu’à son épaule gauche d’où serpente une longue cicatrice. Ses doigts l’effleurent et le trappeur tressaille un instant avant de se retourner vers lui.

— Comment tu t’es fait ça ?

Lip n’a aucune raison de chuchoter, pourtant, c’est ce qu’il fait. Ils n’ont pas vraiment  _parlé_  depuis leur arrivée au chalet, et de toute façon, il a compris depuis longtemps que Speirs n’est pas un grand orateur. Quelque part, il a peur de briser le calme ambiant, donc il chuchote.

— Je chassais un cerf. Ses bois étaient magnifiques et il savait s’en servir.

— Et ça a bien failli te tuer.

Ron hausse les épaules, comme si ce n’était qu’un détail sans importance.

— Et celle-là ? demande Lip en caressant la marque rosée d’une cicatrice juste au-dessous de son pectoral. La blessure est à l’évidence beaucoup plus récente.

— Une mauvaise rencontre.

— Poignard ?

— Flèche comanche.

— Je croyais que les Comanches et les Shoshones étaient en paix.

— Mon père était un Visage Pâle, c’est tout ce que les Comanches ont retenu.

Les yeux de Ron s’assombrissent, mais il ne rajoute rien. À la surprise de Carwood, il tend une main vers lui et caresse la cicatrice qui farde sa joue.

— Celle-là ? questionne le trappeur.

— Un accident idiot, sourit Carwood. C’était quand j’apprenais la maréchalerie. Je redressais les rivets des clous d’un fer à cheval avec un dérivoir. La bête a bougé au même moment et je me suis pris le dérivoir en pleine figure. J’étais tellement maladroit !

Ron passe son pouce sur la balafre, songeur, l’ombre d’un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il détaille les traits de son visage du regard et de ses doigts, descend sa main lentement dans son cou, sur son poitrail. Lip prend son menton entre son pouce et son index et relève son visage vers lui avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron approfondit le baiser sans se presser, faisant glisser sa main sur ses abdominaux. Les muscles de Carwood se contractent à son passage et il laisse échapper un  _ah !_  contre ses lèvres lorsque la main du trappeur atteint son bas-ventre et poursuit sa descente.

— Et ça ? souffle-t-il sans s’écarter, effleurant les stries en haut de ses cuisses.

Lip se mord la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se ferment et il se laisse aller à cette caresse, front contre front. Il se découvre une zone particulièrement érogène alors que les doigts calleux du trappeur retracent les vilaines cicatrices.

— Encore un… accident, halète-t-il doucement. On manipulait des… des explosifs… avec Toye… _hnn !_

— Tu as eu de la chance, alors.

— Je suis un maladroit chanc-  _ah ! Ron…_

Le trappeur dépose un baiser tendre sur son front tandis qu’il se saisit de son sexe en éveil. De sa main libre, il l’oblige à s’allonger sur le dos et descend se caler entre ses cuisses.

— Ron, qu’est-ce que tu…  _Oh seigneur !_

Une langue taquine vient jouer avec son gland avant que des lèvres se referment sur sa peau sensible et l’engloutissent entièrement. Lip fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas relever les hanches. Son dos s’arque et ses doigts agrippent sans douceur les cheveux en bataille de Speirs qui grogne son approbation.

La lune est haute dans le ciel quand enfin les deux hommes trouvent le sommeil, épuisés.

# 50

_26 mars 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado._

            Les bulles de bonheur sont comme les bulles de savon. Éphémères, elles éclatent au contact du monde réel.

Speirs foule à peine le sol terreux de la ville qu’il a déjà envie de repartir. Un peu plus tôt ce matin, Lip et lui ont fignolé leur plan qui consiste à faire croire à Dike que le hors-la-loi subit un interrogatoire musclé et qu’il sera bientôt mené au shérif. D’ici là, ça leur laisse le temps de préparer et de simuler la mort tragique de Carwood.

L’idée est de Ron. Il ne voyait que cette solution pour permettre à Lip de fuir sans qu’on le poursuive. Et puisque Ron a encore le temps avant qu’on lui réclame l’argent des taxes et le rachat de licences fédérales dans l’exercice de son métier, il a pris la décision de vendre ses terres et de quitter définitivement le pays. Ainsi, Dike ne pourrait pas lui courir après non plus.

Carwood a longuement protesté, refusant que le trappeur abandonne son foyer à cause de lui, mais sa décision était prise bien avant qu’il ne lui en parle. Il a vaguement parlé d’une sœur à sa mère qui vivrait encore dans le Montana et qui serait d’accord pour l’accueillir chez elle jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve de quoi refaire sa vie. Aucun des deux hommes n’a évoqué la possibilité de partir ensemble. Carwood sait que c’est impossible, et même si leur plan fonctionne, Ron a été clair : il ne veut pas vivre comme un hors-la-loi. Il a déjà beaucoup trop perdu. Et Lip comprend. Dans quelques années, peut-être… lorsque toute cette histoire sera tombée dans l’oubli aux yeux de la justice…

Malgré tout, le trappeur n’arrive pas à regretter les moments passés avec Lipton. Il ne peut plus nier son attachement envers lui. Devoir se séparer de l’homme qui lui a redonné goût à la vie et à l’amour lui brise le cœur, mais il préfère ça que de devoir l’enterrer.

            Wolfvale City est bruyante et nauséabonde. Ron avance d’un pas décidé sur l’avenue principale en slalomant entre chevaux et diligences. Il passe devant le salon du barbier et se retient de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Liebgott en sort.

— Hé, Speirs !... bordel de merde Smokey, Speirs est là, va prévenir le shérif au lieu de vider mes lotions ! s’écrie-t-il à l’adresse de Walter Gordon qui farfouille sur les étagères près de la porte.

Ron ne leur prête aucune attention. Il aperçoit Sobel qui discute avec le banquier, Harry Welsh, à quelques mètres de là. Les deux hommes cessent leur conversation et le scrutent sévèrement. Ron serre les dents. Qu’est-ce qui leur prend ? Il a fait l’effort de mettre un pantalon de ville et une chemise, ça devrait faire plaisir à Sobel, ce petit con prétentieux qui se moque toujours de ses tenues en daim. Sentant son agacement se transformer peu à peu en colère sourde, il ne regarde pas vraiment où il marche et percute de plein fouet le révérend Nixon qui est sorti en trombe du saloon.

— Oh, pardon Speirs ! Je t'ai aperçu à l'instant, j’avais peur de te rater !

— Bonjour, monsieur Speirs, fait une voix à l’entrée du bâtiment.

Dick Winters lui adresse un sourire crispé qui ne lui ressemble pas. Ron fronce les sourcils.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Ça fait des semaines que tu es parti, mon fils. On n'a trouvé aucun moyen de te contacter, déplore Nixon avec empressement.

— Il faut qu’on vous dise quelque chose, enchaîne Winters qui arrive à leur hauteur.

— Hé, Dick, les verres vont pas se lustrer seuls ! s’exclame la voix de Buck Compton à l’intérieur.

— Tu as vu le shérif Dike ?

— J’y allais, justement. Je viens d’arriver en ville. Qu’est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

— Bien, soupire Nixon. Écoutez, il s’est passé quelque chose, et on sait que tu étais très proche de…

— Ronald Speirs !

Les trois hommes font volteface. Norman Dike, accompagné de ses adjoints Hoobler et Smokey, avance vers eux.

— Un problème, révérend ? s’enquiert-il d’un ton hautain.

Ça finit par convaincre Ron que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Habituellement, Dike ne lève jamais son cul de derrière son bureau, encore moins pour l’accueillir en personne.

— Je vous attendais plus tôt, Speirs, reprend-il. Suivez-moi.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? réitère le trappeur.

Personne ne lui répond. Le révérend Nixon et Dick Winters lui lancent des regards désolés alors que Hoobler et Smokey le poussent vers le bureau du shérif. Cependant, ils ne s’y arrêtent pas.

Dike se rapproche un peu de Ron et fait mine d’engager une conversation tout à fait banale avec lui.

— Je m’attendais à vous voir arriver avec William Guarnere et Joseph Toye, comme convenu.

— Ils m’ont échappé, lâche Ron entre ses dents.

Dike se force à sourire. Il salue d’un signe de tête une passante.

— Vous jouez avec le feu. Le temps passe, je croyais que vous seriez capable d’au moins en tuer quelques-uns. Y a-t-il eu des morts ?

— Allons en discuter dans votre bureau.

— Non. Il est… occupé.

— Occupé ?

— Par le marshal Sink, lâche Dike à contrecœur.

Ron reste interdit un instant. Qu’est-ce que Sink fiche ici ?

— Peu importe ! Je repose ma question : avez-vous au moins tué un des hors-la-loi ?

C’est le moment ou jamais. Ron prend une inspiration et se lance :

— Mieux que ça. J’ai Lipton.

L’attitude de Dike change du tout au tout. Une lueur étrange se met à briller dans son regard. Il s’arrête en plein milieu de l’avenue, Hoobler et Smokey à quelques pas d’eux.

— Il est en lieu sûr, poursuit Speirs. Je l’interroge pour qu’il me donne l’emplacement de sa planque. J’ai déjà quelques informations là-dessus, ment-il avec aplomb. J’ai pas voulu le ramener ici tout de suite, vous avez dit que vous vouliez rester discret sur cette affaire.

Dike le dévisage longuement, yeux plissés et lèvres pincées. Ron commence à perdre patience quand le shérif se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

— Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises, Speirs ! s’exclame-t-il en le gratifiant d’une tape sur le bras. Excellent ! Mais ne perdons pas trop de temps avec ça, d’accord ? Je veux Lipton les fers au poing dans mon bureau au plus tard avant le premier du mois. J’ai déjà assez de choses à gérer comme ça, en ce moment…

Ron ne dit rien et se contente de serrer les poings.

Dike fait signe à ses adjoints et tous trois reprennent la direction du bureau du shérif. Le trappeur s’étonne de la facilité avec laquelle il a convaincu Dike, lorsque ce dernier se retourne en prenant un air de grande réflexion, index sur le menton.

— D’ailleurs, Speirs ! C’est pas vous qui étiez très  _ami_  avec Charles Grant, par hasard ?

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— La loi m’oblige à vous informer que dans quelques jours se tiendra son procès et que vous êtes invité, si vous le souhaitez, à témoigner en sa faveur même si visiblement le marshal Sink a déjà décidé de son sort.

Le cœur de Ron s’arrête une seconde. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais les mots restent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Dike esquisse un large sourire.

— De quoi on l’accuse ? murmure presque Speirs.

— Oh, allons. Je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà.

Sans rien ajouter, le shérif s’en va. Bras ballant et bouche ouverte, Ron reste planté en plein milieu de la route.

Il comprend à présent pourquoi le marshal Dike se trouve à Wolfvale City. 


	14. PART XIV

# 51

_8 mars 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado._

         — Allez, allez, rentre à la maison ! On va en avoir jusqu’à demain matin avec tes deux mains gauches, sinon !

Sobel Senior flanque un coup de canne dans les jambes de son fils. Herbert grimace et titube un peu en parvenant à échapper de justesse au courroux de son vieux père. Le bâton fend l’air tout près de son crâne, ce qui le fait capituler.

Il retire son tablier avant d’aller enfiler son manteau. Son père ne fait déjà plus attention à lui, penché au-dessus d’une pile de caisses à ranger dans l’arrière-boutique. Le vieux est coriace malgré la goutte qu’il traîne depuis des années et Sobel se demande s’il sera en si bonne forme lorsqu’il atteindra lui aussi l’âge avancé de soixante-dix ans. S’il l’atteint un jour.

Le froid de la fin de l’hiver l’accueille sous les étoiles. Le ciel est dégagé, et la ville dort depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Herbert réajuste son manteau en frissonnant. Sur le chemin de retour chez lui, il songe à Reeva, la jeune fille brune qui lui a souri l’autre jour à l’église. Elle est plutôt mignonne avec ses grands yeux et ses pommettes roses. Il devrait lui offrir des fleurs, ou l’inviter à danser au prochain bal.

Il est en train de se jouer la scène de sa future demande en mariage lorsqu’il perçoit des éclats de voix à quelques mètres de là. Piqué par sa curiosité maladive, Herbert ralentit son allure et se dirige discrètement vers la source du bruit. Ça provient de la porte arrière d’une bâtisse quelconque. Collé contre la façade, il tend le cou et l’oreille, aux aguets.

— … Tu y penses encore, Chuck, je le vois bien.

Sobel fronce les sourcils. Il connaît cette voix. C’est Thomas Meehan, il en est quasi certain.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je prenais juste un peu l’air, on étouffe là-dedans.

_Charles Grant._

La lumière se fait soudain dans l’esprit d’Herbert. Il reconnaît cet endroit. C’est un cabinet de curiosités qui sert de repère à ce nouveau mouvement bohème arrivant tout droit d’Europe. La nuit, il parait qu’on s’y retrouve pour y fumer de l’opium et déclamer des vers. Ça surprend un peu Sobel d’y voir Grant. Ce garçon n’a rien d’un artiste. Il serait d’ailleurs très étonné d’y trouver Floyd Talbert et toute cette mauvaise graine. Un sourire sarcastique se dessine sur son visage. Peut-être a-t-il découvert la planque de vauriens qui tentent de se faire passer pour des poètes. Il s’en frotte déjà les mains.

— Allez, Chuck. Oublie-le, ça fait plus d’une semaine qu’il est parti.

— J’y pense pas.

— Tu fais la tête depuis que tu as revu Speirs. Tu regrettes, c’est ça ?

— Pas du tout !

— … Bien. Parce que ça m’embêterait de devoir te partager.

Il y a un silence qui dure assez longtemps pour que Sobel suppose que les deux hommes ont regagné l’intérieur de la maison. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il jette un coup d’œil dans la ruelle. Il retient de justesse une exclamation choquée quand il aperçoit Meehan, les bras autour du cou de Grant, en train de l’embrasser.

La main sur sa bouche, Sobel recule le plus silencieusement possible et détale comme un lapin, le cœur battant. Il rentre chez lui au pas de course et réfléchit à ce qu’il vient de voir. Le choc passé, il hésite à aller réveiller le shérif Dike pour crier au scandale. Cependant, il se reprend. Même s’il abhorre ce genre de personnes, il ne peut pas dénoncer Thomas sans que cet acte ait de sévères répercussions sur son commerce. Les Meehan sont une des familles les plus riches de la région ; des clients inestimables qui font tourner son affaire depuis des années. Sobel n’est pas un monstre, il ne peut se résoudre à détruire une famille si importante. Mais Grant…

Il n’a pas vraiment compris l’échange entre lui et Thomas, il sait toutefois que Speirs est impliqué dans cette histoire et il rêve depuis toujours de le _briser_. Le trappeur est tout ce qu’il déteste, en plus d’avoir du sang indien dans les veines. Mais puisqu’il est parti depuis une semaine et qu’il n’a aucune preuve pouvant l’incriminer, il devra se contenter de ce qu’il a. Il a eu des doutes sur la véritable nature de Charles Grant à plusieurs reprises. Il sait également que ce dernier a été un ami proche de Speirs. Et peut-être plus proche que ce que tout le monde pensait alors…

La porte d’entrée claque et Sobel Senior se traîne jusqu’au petit salon, la respiration sifflante. Il se laisse choir sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et lance un regard condescendant à son plus jeune fils.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches en plein milieu de la pièce ? T’as l’air d’un idiot comme ça.

— Père, est-ce que le marshal Sink est toujours en activité ?

— Évidemment qu’il est toujours en activité ! Ce gars-là prendra pas sa retraite avant de manger les pissenlits par la racine. Va faire du café au lieu de poser des questions idiotes !

Herbert s’exécute, songeur.

# 52

 _26 mars 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado_.

          Comme l’a exigé le marshal Sink, le révérend Nixon se tient à bonne distance de Grant, assis sur un vieux banc au fond de sa cellule.

L’ongle de son pouce gratte machinalement les lettres dorées incrustées sur le livre saint et son autre main serre fort un chapelet en bois. Il observe par-dessus son épaule le marshal qui a pris ses aises sur le bureau de Dike et converse à voix basse avec un juriste. Nixon tire un instant sur son col romain puis reporte son attention sur le détenu.

— Juste une fois, Grant. Répète juste après moi et je te laisse tranquille, souffle-t-il.

— Pas la peine, révérend, le Seigneur ne risque pas de m’entendre.

— Le marshal Sink, oui. Tout le monde t’apprécie en ville, si tu te mets à renier Dieu, ça ne t’aidera pas pour le procès. Allez… _Confiteor Deo omnipotenti, beatae Mariae semper Virgini…_

Dike, Hoobler et Smokey font irruption dans le bureau du shérif. Sink murmure quelques mots au juriste, les deux hommes acquiescent puis le marshal se tourne vers Dike.

— Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

Rien, je veux juste récupérer mon bureau et m’occuper de tout ce merdier à ma façon, alors barrez-vous !

Bien sûr, Dike se contente d’esquisser un sourire pincé et de faire mine d’aller s’occuper au fond de la salle, ses deux adjoints sur les talons.

— Ah ! Dike.

— Monsieur ?

— Maître Mosely et moi-même allons en ville pour quelques heures. Je compte sur vous pour que tout reste en ordre.

— Bien sûr.

Sink a à peine posé un pied dehors que Dike s’installe déjà à son bureau en laissant échapper un soupir de contentement.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire, en attendant ? s’enquiert Smokey, les yeux rivés sur Nixon qui tente de faire répéter à Grant sa prière de confession.

— Comme d’habitude, répond le shérif. Faites des tours de garde en ville et présentez-vous au rapport à chaque relève.

— Smokey voulait parler de Lipton, chef, déclare Hoobler. Les chasseurs de primes doivent être à la recherche des autres. Comment on va faire ?

— Lipton est le plus important.

— Pourquoi Speirs nous l’a pas encore amené ? s’interroge Gordon en se grattant le menton.

Dike s’assure que Nixon est concentré sur sa tâche avant de répondre.

— Pour la planque. Le butin vaut bien plus que 5 000 dollars. Maintenant, vous aurez votre part si vous la fermez.

Les deux hommes obéissent à la seconde mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

— Dites, chef…

— Quoi encore, _Hoobler_?

— On sait tous que Speirs est fini. Pour qu’il s’en sorte, il peut pas juste se contenter de la part de Lipton, ‘voyez. Alors, j’me disais… Peut-être qu’il a menti. Peut-être qu’il sait déjà où est la planque de Lipton, qu’il l’a zigouillé et qu’il est revenu ici juste pour brouiller les pistes. Si ça se trouve, chef, Speirs il est déjà en route pour récupérer le butin !

Les chuchotements du révérend Nixon ont cessé. Le bureau du shérif est plongé dans un silence pesant.

— Vous avez terminé, Nixon ? Alors allez-vous-en.

Dike remarque que Grant s’est levé et s’accroche aux barreaux de sa cellule. Nixon le dévisage, suspicieux. Il finit pourtant par les saluer et quitter le bureau.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit sur Speirs ? demande Grant d’une voix blanche.

— Don, Smokey, montez à Wolfvale Hill sans vous faire voir. Ne tentez rien, vérifiez juste les dires de Speirs et redescendez immédiatement.

Les adjoints s’activent sans attendre. Ils se coiffent de leurs Stetsons, récupèrent leurs cartouchières, juste au cas où, et s’en vont. Dike s’installe confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir vert pour étendre ses jambes, ses Santiags sur le bureau. Grant essaie de l’interroger, mais le shérif ferme les yeux et croise les bras sur sa poitrine. C’est l’heure de la sieste.

# 53

_27 mars 1860 – Wolfvale Hill – Colorado._

         Carwood est assis sur le perron et observe depuis plusieurs minutes Ron faire les cent pas devant le chalet. Depuis son retour de la ville, le trappeur est comme un lion en cage. Ils n’ont pas fermé l’œil de la nuit, l’un essayant de calmer l’autre.

Lorsqu’il est revenu de Wolfvale, il avait l’air si bouleversé que Lip s’est imaginé le pire. Quand enfin il a bien voulu lui expliquer ce qu’il s’est passé, que Charles Grant, son ancien amant, avait été arrêté et serait bientôt condamné juste parce qu’il est _différent_ , Lip a compris. Il a compris que Ron n’a pas vraiment tourné la page, ou du moins, qu’il éprouve encore beaucoup d’affection pour Grant, quoi qu’il en dise. Il a aussi compris qu’il s’inquiète. Pas pour lui, pas pour ce que Grant pourrait révéler à son propos. Carwood commence à connaître le trappeur. Ce dernier se contrefout de son propre sort. Ce dont Ron a peur, et Lip l’a vite deviné, c’est que cette histoire ait des répercussions sur le hors-la-loi. Si leur plan ne fonctionne pas, en plus d’être poursuivi pour ses crimes, Lip sera dans le collimateur de personnes comme le marshal Sink qui souhaitent ardemment purifier l’Amérique de déviants comme eux.

Et Lip sait ce qu’on fait subir aux déviants dans certains territoires. Une simple condamnation à mort n’est rien comparée au sort qu’on leur réserve en dehors du Colorado.

— Ron, s’il te plaît.

— Sink est un expert. Quoi qu’on fasse, il se doutera de quelque chose.

— Tu exagères. Le plan va marcher. C’est surtout pour toi que je m’inquiète.

Speirs cesse ses allers et venues pour faire face au hors-la-loi, mains sur les hanches, le regard noir.

— Je peux me débrouiller, tranche-t-il. De toute manière, avec Sink dans les parages, c’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que ça se sache.

— Et je te ferais remarquer que ça ne se sait pas encore, répond Lip sur le même ton en se relevant. C’est pas parce que tu iras témoigner au procès de Grant que Sink va découvrir le pot aux roses !

— Qui te dit que j’irai au procès ?

— Pour l’amour du ciel, Ron ! Évidemment que tu vas y aller, je commence à te connaître ! Tu m’as dit que les gens à Wolfvale savent déjà que Grant et toi étiez très amis. C’est normal que tu ailles le défendre. Tu t’en voudras si tu ne le fais pas et le sachant, Sink risquerait de trouver ça bizarre de ne pas t’y voir. Comme tous les autres.

La mâchoire du trappeur se contracte. Il pousse un soupir agacé et détourne le regard.

— Tu ne sais pas qui est Sink, lâche-t-il d’une voix profonde.

— Eh bien à t’entendre, j’ai l’impression qu’il est le diable, alors que c'est qu’un homme !

Speirs ferme un instant les yeux pour calmer sa respiration.

— Il a commencé sa « chasse aux sorcières » il y a une vingtaine d’années. Sa première prise a été à Denver. Mon père a assisté à la mise à mort de deux pauvres femmes. Sink n’a reculé devant rien pour les faire avouer. Il est redoutable. S’il nous a dans le collimateur, on s’en sortira pas.

Ron jure entre ses dents puis passe une main lasse sur son visage. Carwood s’approche de lui et glisse une main sur sa nuque, qu’il masse doucement pour le détendre. Le trappeur soupire encore.

— Écoute Ron, je suis désolé pour ton ami. Vraiment. Tente ce que tu peux sans te faire prendre. Quant à nous, on s’en tient au plan. On devrait aller préparer ma fausse mort, d’ailleurs. Le temps presse.

Ron relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui, bienveillant, de Carwood. Il ne mérite pas un homme comme lui. Il s’en veut chaque minute un peu plus de l’avoir entraîné dans cette histoire, de s’être entiché de lui, d’avoir fait le premier pas. Tout est de sa faute. S’il n’était pas parti, il aurait peut-être pu sauver Grant.

Il se sent tellement égoïste.

Lip prend son visage en coupe et caresse ses pommettes avec tendresse.

— On s’en sortira.

Tous deux savent que c’est faux. Il y a peu d’espoir pour que leur fin soit heureuse.

# 54

         Le soleil commence tout juste à décliner dans le ciel dégagé lorsque les deux hommes estiment qu'ils ont assez de matière pour faire croire à une scène de bagarre qui aurait mal tournée. Tout au long de la préparation, Ron a gardé le silence. Carwood n'a pas essayé de le distraire, il sait que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Pourtant, le trappeur finit par sortir de son mutisme et vient s'adosser contre une palissade près de l'enclos de Thunder, où Lip s'active à préparer il ne sait quoi.

— Tu iras les retrouver, _après_  ?

Sa voix éraillée est un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

— Mes gars ? Ils doivent déjà être arrivés en Californie, va falloir que je me dépêche de les rattraper avant qu'ils fassent des conneries plus grosses qu'eux, sourit Lip.

Et son sourire est un peu triste, mais il fait comme si de rien n'était. Il met un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

— Ron, on peut encore se tirer d'ici ensemble. T'aurais pas besoin de vendre cette maison pour t'en sortir.

Speirs ne répond pas. Ils en ont déjà parlé, Lip sait ce qu'il en pense. Il refuse de devenir hors-la-loi, et il comprend. Mais ne l'est-il pas déjà un peu en l'aidant à échapper à la Justice ?

— Je rentre. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

— Encore cinq minutes et ça sera bon, déclare Lip.

Ron se redresse et hésite une seconde. Il attrape alors le hors-la-loi par la chemise et l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. La surprise passée, Carwood glisse ses mains sur ses hanches et approfondit ce baiser étonnamment langoureux. Il y a quelque chose de résigné à travers cette étreinte d'apparence tendre. Il aime autant qu'il déteste ça. Puis soudain, le trappeur lui tourne le dos et s'en va, le laissant le souffle court et les joues un peu rouges.

Lip met quelques minutes à reprendre ses esprits et à se faire violence pour ne pas courir après Ron et lui sauter dessus. Il n'est plus un jeune freluquet qui ne vit que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Bon, dans les grandes lignes, c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait. Cependant, la situation ne se prête plus aux batifolages même si Dieu sait à quel point il a envie de rejoindre Speirs et de lui arracher tous ses vêtements. Il se dit aussi que ça ne sert à rien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie puisque de toute façon, ils n'ont aucun avenir ensemble.

En retournant à ses besognes, il songe à son groupe ; espère que tout le monde va bien, que Bill se remet de ses blessures et que les gars prennent soin de Renée, encore plus maintenant qu'elle est enceinte. Cette pensée lui réchauffe un peu le cœur. Même s'il n'atteint jamais la Californie, il sait que les autres ont un avenir, que tout ira pour le mieux.

Comme prévu, il ne met pas longtemps à terminer ses préparatifs. Il époussette brièvement ses chaps pleines de terre et entreprend de retourner à l'intérieur lorsque le bruit caractéristique de fusils qu'on arme s'élève derrière lui. Carwood se fige, une main tâtonnant d'instinct sa ceinture avant qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'est pas armé.

— Tout doux Lipton ! Les mains en l'air et pas de geste brusque !

L'adrénaline se met à courir dans ses veines aussi vite qu'un cheval lancé au triple galop. Il obtempère et se retourne tout doucement pour faire face au shérif de Wolfvale City, deux adjoints et un marshal. Il prend une inspiration et lance un regard assassin à Dike. À quatre contre un, ses chances de s'échapper restent trop maigres pour qu'il se décide à tenter quelque chose.

— Comme on se retrouve, raille Dike, un sourire mauvais flanqué sur le visage.

— Vous deux, attachez-le, ordonne Sink à Don et Smokey au moment où Speirs fait un pas à l'extérieur, fusil en joue.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez sur mes terres ?

Le marshal, ne s'inquiétant guère d'être pris pour cible, jette un œil à Dike qui répond à sa question muette d'un hochement de tête. Sans attendre, Sink dégaine et vise Lipton.

— Posez votre arme, Speirs, ou je le tue sur le champ.

— Allez-y ! crache Lip. Lui ou vous, c'est du pareil au même !

Dike éclate de rire et fait signe à Hoobler et Smokey d'obéir à l'ordre du marshal.

— Assez joué, Carwood, on sait que vous êtes de mèche.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, _Norman_.

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober toute l'histoire de Speirs quand il est venu me retrouver en ville, hier ?

En vérité, ça a été le cas, mais Dike se garde bien d'avouer qu'un de ses adjoints a fait preuve de plus de bon sens que lui.

— J'ai envoyé Hoobler et Smokey s'assurer que Speirs faisait son boulot et qu’elle a été ma surprise lorsqu'ils m'ont rapporté que notre cher trappeur ici présent folâtrait avec un criminel ! S'exclame-t-il, théâtral. Une aubaine que le marshal Sink est là pour s'occuper de cette affaire qui prend une tournure plutôt… inattendue.

— C'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, tente Lipton tandis que les adjoints lui attachent fermement les poignets dans le dos. Speirs n'a rien à voir avec ça !

— Bien sûr, tout comme Marie à l'époque, lâche le shérif, amer.

— Dike, ça suffit, grommelle Sink.

— Va au diable ! S'écrie Lipton.

Dike est bien trop heureux pour ne serait-ce qu’écouter le marshal. Il a attendu ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour ne pas en profiter un peu.

— Alors, qui est-ce qui a entraîné l'autre dans la dépravation ? C'est toi, Lipton ? Ça m'étonnerait pas… Ou alors vous, Speirs ?… Oui, j'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez de ce genre-là. Grant va en avoir le cœur brisé !

— Espèce de… !

— Ron !

Colts et fusils sont à présent dirigés vers le trappeur qui semble sur le point d'exploser.

— Assez ! Tonne la voix glaciale de Sink. Speirs, lâchez votre arme ou je vous abats tous les deux !

Le trappeur le défie du regard, une rage à peine contenue déformant les traits de son visage. Il finit par déposer son fusil sans quitter Sink des yeux.

— Hoobler, attachez-le, commande ce dernier sans attendre.

— C'est ma faute ! S'exclame Lip. Je l'ai forcé à m'aider, il n'y est pour rien !

— Et tu l'as aussi forcé à tomber dans tes bras ? Vocifère Dike. Tu lui as promis les mêmes choses qu'à ta femme ?

Le marshal fait volteface et saisit Norman par le bras avec brusquerie.

— On a que faire de vos vieilles rancœurs, Dike. Vous la fermez ou je vous arrête vous aussi, compris ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du shérif, il le libère et s'avance vers Speirs que Don tient en respect. Sink l'examine de son regard austère avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils. De sa main libre, il s'arme du poignard jusqu'alors accroché à sa ceinture et utilise la lame pour écarter un peu le col de la chemise du trappeur, qui serre les dents.

Les yeux du marshal glissent jusqu'à son cou découvert et son expression se durcit un peu plus.

À quelques pas de là, Ron aperçoit Lip devenir livide et Smokey interroger Hoobler du regard. Dike, vexé, s'intéresse tout de même à la scène et pouffe en devinant ce que Sink étudie avec autant d'attention.

Un suçon.

C'en est assez pour le marshal qui range son poignard et fait demi-tour.

— Attendez ! S'exclame Lip. Qu'est-ce que vous-

— À genoux, le coupe Sink.

Le ton de sa voix est assez terrifiant pour que tout le monde se fige. Les adjoints échangent des regards interloqués et Dike a reculé d'un pas.

Le marshal n'attend pas que Lipton obéisse. D'un coup de pied, il le fait s'agenouiller, le canon de son Colt de nouveau dirigé sur lui. Speirs tente de s'élancer vers eux mais Hoobler le rattrape.

— Carwood Lipton, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour quatorze vols à main armée en bande organisée, pour les meurtres de Donna Murray, Kerry Jones et Herschel Smith, pour sept attaques et détournements de diligences avec circonstances aggravantes, pour recel et extorsion en bande organisée… et pour relations charnelles contre nature. Vous serez détenu en cellule jusqu'à ce que Maître Mosely et moi-même décidions de votre sort. Vous ne bénéficierez, bien évidemment, d’aucun procès.

— Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Rugit Carwood. C’est contre vos lois !

— Au contraire. Ici, la loi, c'est _moi_.

Il fait signe à Smokey d'emmener le hors-la-loi auprès des chevaux. Dike le suit, tout sourire. Sink se tourne alors vers le trappeur.

— Ronald Speirs, au nom de la loi je…

— Allez vous faire foutre !

— … vous arrête pour braconnage, complicité par aide et assistance d’une bande organisée criminelle, et relations charnelles contre nature. Vous serez détenu en cellule jusqu'à votre procès.

Ron se débat encore quand on le traîne jusqu'aux chevaux.


	15. PART XV

# 55

_30 mars 1860 – Wolfvale City – Colorado._

         11 heures 56.

Dans quatre minutes, le bourreau abaissera le levier et la trappe s’ouvrira sur l’autre Monde ; celui de la liberté, ou de la damnation éternelle, Carwood hésite encore. Le nœud coulant pèse lourd sur ses épaules. Le chanvre de la corde irrite sa peau, ça le brûle, tout comme la centaine de regards braqués sur lui. Il lève un œil, celui qu’il parvient à garder ouvert et que Dike n’a pas atteint de son poing. Le soleil cruel l’aveugle une seconde. À quelques mètres du gibet, il aperçoit Ron et Grant, qu’on a forcé à s’agenouiller, mains liées. Les adjoints du shérif et d’autres gars les surveillent tandis que Dike, l’air sombre et à la fois ravi, le transperce de son regard victorieux.

11 heures 57.

Le marshal Sink sort du bureau du shérif. On s’écarte pour le laisser rejoindre la potence. Lorsqu’il le remarque parmi la foule bruyante, Ron tente de se redresser et crache des injures à l’homme qui s’apprête à le priver pour toujours de sa dernière bulle de bonheur. Sink reste stoïque, il avance d’un pas résolu vers la faucheuse qui attend patiemment les douze coups du clocher. Dike se tourne vers le trappeur et le saisit par les cheveux, qu’il tire avec force. Il se penche, lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille sans lâcher Lip des yeux. Ron s’agite et essaie d’échapper à la poigne du shérif, une rage indicible tordant les traits de son visage. Dike rit.

11 heures 58.

Sink rejoint Lipton sur le plateau de l’échafaud et énonce les faits. Le public hue le criminel avec enthousiasme. La plupart des citoyens n’ont que faire de Carwood Lipton et de ce qu’il a fait. Ici, c’est le Far West. Des gens meurent tous les jours, souvent pour la même raison, celle d’avoir fait les mauvais choix. Ils auront tous oublié demain.

— Avez-vous une dernière volonté ? demande le marshal d’une voix neutre, comme le veut l’usage.

Lip, tête haute, ne bronche pas. Il observe l’horizon, le corps tendu. Du sang goûte de sa lèvre fendue sur le plancher du gibet.

— Que Dieu ait pitié de votre âme, lâche Sink. Il lève une main vers le bourreau, qui se prépare à abaisser le levier.

11 heures 59.

La foule se tait graduellement. Quelques personnes se sont même tournées vers le clocher. Les visages impatients ont l’œil vicelard des charognards qui volent en cercle au-dessus de la ville. Le manteau de la Mort couvre le soleil et alors, une voix chantante s’élève de la foule :

— _Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery… Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me…_

Midi.

Le battant de la cloche fait résonner son premier coup alors que Sink pivote vers la foule et cherche le petit plaisantin qui pousse la chansonnette.

Au second coup, le bourreau, concentré sur sa besogne, abaisse le levier et la trappe s’ouvre.

— _But I've never ran… I don’t take no orders…_

Un coup de feu part, et c’est le chaos.

# 56

_Un jour plus tôt._

— Seigneur, Ron !

— La ferme, Grant.

Smokey et Hoobler poussent Lipton et Speirs dans la cellule accolée à celle de Charles Grant. Le jeune homme vient immédiatement à leur rencontre en observant le trappeur sous toutes les coutures à travers les barreaux.

— Est-ce que ça va ? s’inquiète-t-il. Pourquoi tu… Qu’est-ce que… Je leur ai rien dit, Ron ! Je le jure !

— Retourne t’asseoir, Chuck, et boucle-la, ordonne, las, Smokey. Me force pas à venir te cogner.

Une fois certain que les deux autres sont bien enfermés, Hoobler dit quelque chose à Gordon, qui acquiesce. Don quitte le bureau du shérif tandis que Smokey s’installe dans un coin et commence à rouler une cigarette.

Grant attend un moment puis se glisse discrètement jusqu’aux barreaux qui le séparent de Speirs.

Speirs, qui va et vient dans sa cellule à la recherche d’un moyen de s’en échapper alors que Lipton reste immobile sur son banc.

— Ron, appelle Grant en chuchotant. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qui est ce type ?

Le trappeur fait mine de ne pas l’entendre. Non loin de lui, Lip soupire et se déplace vers Grant.

— Carwood Lipton, se présente-t-il. Tu dois être Charles. Ron m’a parlé de toi.

Le susnommé fait volteface, sourcils froncés et visage dur, l’air de dire «  _mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!_  »

Grant lance un regard étonné à Lip, puis à Speirs.

— Je comprends pas… Vous…

— C’est pas important, rétorque Speirs qui considère Grant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Qu’est-ce que _toi_ tu fiches ici ?

— Sobel m’a vu…

Il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour s’assurer que Smokey ne les écoute pas.

— Il m’a vu avec Thomas et il m’a dénoncé.

— Thomas Meehan ? Il a déjà été jugé ?

— Non, je sais pas pourquoi mais Sobel l’a couvert…

Ron ne met pas longtemps à se douter des réelles motivations d’Herbert Sobel. En faisant enfermer Grant, il l’atteint d’une certaine façon. Et plus encore, il assure ses arrières avec les Meehan, qui investissent toujours beaucoup d’argent dans ses affaires.

— Le fils de chienne ! s’exclame le trappeur en flanquant un coup dans les barreaux de sa cellule. Smokey se redresse mollement, sa cigarette au bec.

— Hé ! Du calme. Retournez tous à vos places ou j’appelle le shérif.

Lipton s’est levé et a posé une main apaisante sur le bras de Speirs, ce qui n’échappe pas à Grant.

Les heures passent sans que le shérif ou le marshal se manifestent. Smokey et Hoobler se sont partagé les tours de garde déjà trois fois. La nuit est tombée lorsque c’est au tour de Don de surveiller les prisonniers.

Ron prend place aux côtés de Lip en soupirant.

— On pourrait faire sauter les gonds, marmonne-t-il avec fatigue, mais on ira pas loin sans armes. L’armurerie est derrière le bâtiment, fermée à clé. Dike la garde toujours sur lui…

— J’aurais dû t’écouter et partir avec les autres à Clifton, répond Carwood. Et te forcer à venir avec nous.

— Lip…

— Va lui parler, enchaîne-t-il en désignant discrètement Grant du menton.

Speirs le scrute, surpris. Le hors-la-loi a l’air si calme que c’en est presque inquiétant. Il lui file un léger coup d’épaule pour le motiver et croise les bras sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

Ron hésite un instant, puis consent à s’approcher du jeune homme, assis par terre, un bras posé avec nonchalance sur son genou relevé.

— Hé, marmonne-t-il en s’installant à son tour au sol, contre les barreaux.

— Alors c’est vrai, tu es devenu un hors-la-loi ?

— Je vais trouver un moyen de tous nous sortir de là, répond le trappeur en éludant sa question.

Grant secoue doucement la tête, un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres.

— Même quand il n’y a plus d’espoir, tu vois toujours le verre à moitié plein, hein ? lâche le jeune homme désabusé. Speirs veut répliquer, mais Grant enchaîne immédiatement : Tu peux te tirer d’ici avec ton ami. Mais moi, à quoi bon ? Je suis condamné.

— On peut venir à bout d’Hoobler et de Gordon avant que Dike et le marshal reviennent. On…

— Non, Ron, c’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il marque une pause, inspire, et reprend :

— J’ai tout avoué à Sink. Mais rassure-toi, j’ai donné aucun nom. Maintenant, je suis fiché… et fichu. Sink veut montrer à tout le monde qu’il ne condamne pas les gens de notre espèce par plaisir en m’accordant un procès, mais hier, il est venu me voir et il m’a avoué que Maître Mosely et lui avaient déjà décidé de mon sort.

Grant tourne son visage cerné vers Ron.

— Ils veulent faire de moi un exemple. Soixante-dix coups de fouet. Si je tiens le coup, Sink a promis de me libérer à condition que je renonce à mes vices. Si je refuse de reconnaître mes péchés et de demander pardon, il me fera pendre.

La mâchoire de Ron se contracte et son regard se fait fuyant.

— Je vais pas le laisser faire ça.

— Tu n’y pourras rien, Ron. Même si je m’enfuis, ça ne réglera pas le problème.

Grant a raison. La plupart des gens ne sont pas prêts à accepter la différence. D’aussi longtemps que Ron se souvienne, ce sont des regards hostiles qu’il croisait qu’importe où lui et ses parents se trouvaient. Parce que son père s’était uni à une Indienne, parce que les croyances occidentales ne faisaient pas partie de leur quotidien. Parce que leur style de vie n’allait pas du tout en adéquation avec celui des personnes « civilisées ». Parce que Ron avait suivi les traces de son père et refusait de rentrer dans le moule. Alors, ne serait-ce qu’accepter qu’un homme revendique ses penchants contre nature n’est tout simplement pas envisageable.

Le silence s’installe, parasité par les légers ronflements de Don Hoobler, somnolant sur sa chaise à l’autre bout de la pièce.

— Si j’avais su comment tout ça allait finir, souffle Grant au bout d’un certain temps, j’aurais eu une vie différente… Je crois que… j’aurais eu assez de courage pour faire en sorte de n’avoir aucun regret.

Le jeune homme cherche à capter le regard du trappeur.

— Un peu comme toi. Tu as toujours fait ce que tu as voulu, finalement.

— Tu peux encore changer ça. On va sortir d’ici et tu referas ta vie ailleurs, loin de toutes ces emmerdes, grogne Speirs, amer.

— Ça n’aurait aucun sens de le faire sans toi.

Surpris par de tels propos, Ron relève la tête et croise le regard triste de Grant.

— Je t’aime toujours, Ron. J’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Je veux que tu le saches. Je regrette beaucoup de choses, mais pas mon histoire avec toi. J’aurais dû rester… Ce jour-là, il y a deux ans… Tu te souviens ? J’aurais dû te dire que j’étais prêt à te faire confiance, à faire ma vie avec toi… Quitte à finir dans cette foutue cellule, j’aurais au moins goûté à une vie sans faux-semblants.

— Charles, tente Speirs d’une voix profonde. Son visage reste austère, mais au fond de lui, cette déclaration fait plus mal qu’elle ne devrait.

Dans un geste désespéré, Grant passe sa main entre les barreaux et empoigne fermement celle du trappeur.

— C’est à toi que je veux demander pardon, Ron. Et à personne d’autre. Je m’excuserai jamais de t’aimer, seulement de t’avoir fait du mal. Alors, pardonne-moi…

Ron le dévisage, interdit, sa main encore prisonnière de la sienne. Il ne le repousse pas et pourtant, il reste sans voix, incapable de répondre à ces aveux qui rouvrent une plaie qu’il pensait cicatrisée depuis longtemps. Il pourrait lui mentir, lui dire qu’il lui pardonne. Mais il ne peut s’y résoudre et Grant finit par le comprendre à travers son regard dur et ce silence qui s’étire. Une tristesse infinie se peint alors sur son visage, ses yeux se voilent un instant, assez pour que Ron le remarque. Toutefois, Grant serre les dents et soutient son regard, accusant le coup. Du pouce, Ron s’autorise à caresser brièvement le dos de sa main, un dernier geste tendre entre eux, une conclusion douce-amère, comme ce qu’a toujours été leur relation.

         Le jour se lève lorsqu’enfin, Dike daigne faire grâce de sa présence. Il est accompagné de Smokey mais Sink manque à l’appel. À son arrivée, Lipton s’est approché des barreaux, poings serrés, mais toujours étrangement calme.

Le shérif esquisse un sourire railleur. Il bombe le torse et redresse les épaules comme un coq de basse-cour. Il fait un pas vers son vieil ennemi.

— J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que j’aurais pu te dire le jour où j’arriverais à te mettre la main dessus, badine Dike, mains sur les hanches. J’avais préparé une tirade à propos de ton insignifiante existence qui s’achèverait comme elle a commencé, dans le sang et la poussière, au fin fond d’une ruelle sombre... 

Dike ricane de sa propre insinuation et pousse un soupir de contentement.

— … Mais je vais me contenter de profiter du spectacle de la chute du grand Carwood Lipton, emprisonné derrière les barreaux de _ma_ cellule, sur le point d’être condamné à mort.

— Alors quoi, Dike ? T’as peur de salir ton étoile de shérif ? raille Lip. C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Et tu t’étonnes que Marie ait refusé de t’épouser ? Je me demande comment un lâche comme toi a pu devenir shérif !

Le regard de Dike s’assombrit et sa lèvre supérieure s’emballe dans un tic nerveux. Aux côtés du hors-la-loi, Speirs, sourcils froncés, assiste à l’échange en silence. Tous les autres en font de même.

— T’as soudoyé qui pour qu’on te donne ton étoile, Dike ? Hum ? Quoi, tu crois que personne ne se doute de tes manigances ? Que tes gars te prennent pas pour un putain de tire-au-flanc, une ordure de première prête à vendre sa propre mère pour arriver à ses fins ?

Dike respire fort, il semble sur le point d’hyperventiler. Ses adjoints se sont rapprochés de lui, incertains.

— Sortez-le de sa cellule et attachez-lui les mains dans le dos.

— Mais chef…

— Tout de suite !

Les deux hommes s’activent alors. Hoobler se charge de pointer son revolver sur les prisonniers tandis que Smokey ouvre la cellule et en fait sortir Lipton après lui avoir attaché fermement les poignets. Le hors-la-loi a juste le temps de faire un pas hors de sa cellule. Dike l’empoigne et abat son poing sur sa tempe. Sous le choc, Lip vacille et trébuche au sol. Speirs s’élance vers eux mais Hoobler tire en l’air avant de pointer une nouvelle fois son arme sur lui. Le trappeur se fige, furieux.

— Tu as raison Carwood, susurre Dike, qui tient toujours Lip par le col de sa chemise. C’est plus agréable de faire les choses soi-même.

Son poing part à nouveau. Mains dans le dos, Lipton est incapable de reprendre son équilibre pour essayer d’esquiver les coups. Il crache un fil de sang et tente de se relever, sans succès.

— Arrêtez ! rugit Speirs.

Dike lève les yeux vers lui.

— Ah, j’en oubliais presque l’amoureux transi ! Speirs… Je pensais sincèrement que vous feriez les bons choix. Vous aviez tout à gagner, avec moi.

Dike relâche Lip, qui s’effondre, un peu sonné, sur le sol poussiéreux. Il lui file un coup de pied dans l’estomac et le hors-la-loi grogne de douleur.

— Shérif… tente Hoobler en grimaçant.

Ce dernier n’entend plus rien, emporté par sa folie vengeresse. Il s’accroupit devant Lip avec une souplesse étonnante.

— J’ai vu Sink tout à l’heure, déclare-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Puisque tu n’as pas le droit à un procès, tu seras pendu à midi, aujourd’hui. Tu me dis où se trouve ta planque, et je retarde l’échéance. On peut même trouver un arrangement.

— Va te faire foutre, marmonne Lipton, la bouche en sang et un œil qui commence à gonfler.

— D’accord…

Dike se relève et arrache le revolver des mains de Hoobler. Un coup de feu part, et Lip entend Grant expirer une exclamation surprise et Ron jurer.

Les adjoints ont fait un pas en arrière.

— Ron ! appelle Lipton, le cœur battant, en essayant de se retourner.

— Espèce d’enfoiré ! rage ce dernier, une main tenant fortement son bras d’où s’épanche du sang.

— Où est la planque ? réitère Dike, son arme toujours dirigée vers Speirs.

— Chef, le marshal Sink…

— La ferme, Smokey ! Lipton, réponds où je lui flanque une balle entre les deux yeux, à ton giton !

— Monsieur, le marshal Sink va…

Fou de rage, le shérif se retourne vers Smokey et le menace à son tour. Gordon lève les mains, apeuré.

— Vous allez la fermer ?! Je croyais que vous vouliez votre part, vous deux ?

— C’est pas ça, chef, essaie de tempérer Hoobler. Mais le marshal Sink a dit que vous deviez pas…

— Il est là le marshal Sink ? Non ! Alors vous la fermez ou je- _humpf !_

Dike ne finit pas sa phrase. Il est percuté de plein fouet par Lipton, qui est parvenu à se défaire de ses liens et s’est jeté sur lui. Sans attendre, le hors-la-loi lui assène coup de poing sur coup de poing, réussissant pendant quelques minutes à échapper à la poigne d’Hoobler et à celle de Smokey, qui essaient de séparer les deux hommes. Dike n’est pas en reste non plus. Il lui rend ses coups dès qu’il le peut, proférant des menaces et des insultes à son encontre.

Lipton ne sent même plus la douleur des coups, la fatigue, la faim. Plus rien. Il n’est plus que force brute et se délecte de chaque râle de douleur de son adversaire. Il a attendu l’occasion de se libérer et de lui sauter à la gorge dès qu’on les a mis en cellule. Cet imbécile de Dike a mordu tellement vite à l’hameçon que Lip en serait presque déçu.

Entre chaque coup, il se décharge de toute la rancœur qu’il éprouve envers Dike, pour cet homme qui a condamné sa femme ; cet homme qui est responsable de la mort de sa fille. Lip se libère enfin de cette haine qui l’a rongé pendant tant d’années.

Entre chaque coup, il a l’impression de rendre enfin justice à Marie et à Elizabeth, et c’est presque trop bon pour qu’il envisage d’arrêter avant d’avoir réduit le crâne de ce salopard en bouillie.

— Assez !

Lipton se sent violemment tiré en arrière et plaqué au sol sans douceur. Sa respiration se coupe une seconde, assez pour laisser le temps au marshal Sink de l’attacher à nouveau, mains dans le dos.

Le vieil homme l’oblige à se mettre debout en le tenant par le col et Lip est un instant surpris par sa force. À ses pieds, Dike est allongé sur le dos et gémit, les deux mains sur son nez qui pisse le sang.

— Bande d’incapables ! vocifère Sink à l’adresse des adjoints et du shérif. Je devrais vous conduire vous aussi au bourreau ! Jamais vu autant d’incompétence de toute ma carrière ! Vous faites honte à la profession, Dike ! Debout, maintenant !

— Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, c’est _mon_ bureau ! s’emporte ce dernier en se redressant tant bien que mal.

— Plus pour longtemps, laisse échapper, glacial, le marshal. Il pousse Lipton vers Hoobler, qui s’empresse de le réceptionner et de l’envoyer au fond de sa cellule.

Tandis que Dike récupère un linge et tente d’arrêter les saignements de son nez cassé, Sink se passe une main lasse sur son visage ridé et sévère.

— Je venais vous informer que ces deux-là auraient leur procès en même temps demain, lâche-t-il d’une voix dure en désignant Grant et Speirs d’un signe de tête. En attendant, ils assisteront à l’exécution de Lipton, comme tout le monde dans ce satané bourg.

— Attendez !

Sink se fige, la main sur la poignée de la porte d’entrée. Dike, qui essaie de se tenir droit, serre les poings et fusille l’homme du regard. Pourtant…

— Attendez, souffle-t-il encore. On doit repousser l’exécution de Lipton.

Le marshal fait face au shérif, la tête haute et un sourcil impérieux qui se perd sous le Stetson qui couvre son front.

— Et pour quelle raison absurde ?

— Il y a une planque…

— Dike, ferme-la, grogne Lipton en boitant jusqu’aux barreaux de sa cellule.

— Une planque ? répète Sink.

— Des armes et de la poudre à profusion, explique Dike d’une voix glaciale. Il faut le faire parler. Donnez-moi une journée encore.

Sink le considère un moment. Puis, il jette un coup d’œil à Lipton et se retourne vers la porte.

— L’exécution aura bien lieu à midi, lâche-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Une heure suffira à le faire parler.

— Mais, marshal, j’ai besoin de plus de temps pour…

— Non. C’est _moi_ qui m’en charge. Une heure suffira.

Il lance un dernier regard méprisant à Dike et quitte le bureau du shérif.

# 57

         Liebgott s’occupe de la barbe de Buck Compton lorsque la porte d’entrée claque. Les deux hommes se tournent vers le nouvel arrivant, comme la plupart des clients du barbier. On est dimanche, et comme tous les dimanches, le salon est bondé.

— Bienvenue, lance Liebgott, faites comme chez vous, j’arrive dans une minute.

L’homme retire son chapeau et s’installe sous les regards curieux des autres.

— Vous, vous êtes nouveau, avance Warren Muck assis à ses côtés en manipulant distraitement la fiole d’une huile d’après-rasage.

— Hé, Skip, remet ça à sa place, s’énerve le barbier. C’est aussi valable pour toi, Perco.

Tandis que Liebgott marmonne son agacement, le nouveau venu répond à Muck d’une voix enjouée :

— Exact, cher monsieur ! Je viens tout juste d’arriver.

— Et vous veniez d’où, comme ça ?

— De Denver.

— Quelle idée de quitter Denver pour ce trou à rats ! commente Compton à l’autre bout de la pièce. Et vous êtes tout seul, en plus ?

— Oh, non. Je suis musicien. Ma troupe et moi, on est parti en tournée ! Django, ajoute-t-il en tendant une main amicale à Muck, qui la serre avec plaisir.

— Warren Muck, se présente-t-il. Mais tout le monde m’appelle Skip. Alors comme ça, vous venez vous produire chez nous ?

— C’est ça !

— Eh bah dis donc, Wolfvale City n’a jamais connu autant d’agitation, s’exclame Compton.

— Ah, oui… répond le dénommé Django, l’air triste. J’ai vu qu’on avait monté la potence, en arrivant. Il va y avoir une exécution ?

— Pas une, mais trois, déplore Perconte. Sale affaire que celle-là…

— Trois d’un coup ?

— Une demain, à midi, et les deux autres après les procès… Deux demi-sel et un enfiffré.

— Allez Skip, parle pas de Grant comme ça, c’était notre copain à tous, désapprouve Perconte.

— Peut-être, mais ça change rien au fait qu’ _il_ _en est_ et qu’on a jamais rien su. Et ça, je pardonne pas.

— Moi, ce qui me surprend, c’est Speirs ! J’aurais jamais cru que ce type-là était en fait un criminel, s’étonne Liebgott.

Le musicien remue un peu sur sa chaise.

— Le trappeur, Ronald Speirs ?

— Oh, vous le connaissez ?

— Juste de réputation. Son père était pas mal apprécié. Alors comme ça, le fils est devenu hors-la-loi ?

— Ouais, à ce qui paraît.

— Et le troisième condamné, c’est aussi un criminel ?

— Et pas des moindres ! explique Compton. Le leader d’un gang qui sévit depuis des années. Un vrai fou furieux à ce qu’on dit ! Il paraît que lui et ses gars bouffent les cadavres des gens qu’ils refroidissement.

— Quelle horreur…

— Moi, j’ai entendu dire par Hoob’ que le shérif Dike était un vieux copain à ce taré. C’était à l’époque où Dike batifolait avec une midinette.

— Madame Catherine ?

— Non, pas sa femme, abruti. Une autre, raconte Muck. Eugénie… Maryse… je sais plus… Lipton, _le criminel_ , précise-t-il pour le musicien, lui a volé sa première femme. Not’ shérif a juré de se venger.

À partir de cet instant, tout le monde y va de son commentaire. Un moment après, la voix de Compton parvient à couvrir le brouhaha :

— Mais heureusement que monsieur Django et sa troupe seront là pour nous alléger un peu l’atmosphère ! Parce que trois exécutions, quand même…

— Vous jouez quel style de musique ? interroge Liebgott avec intérêt.

— Le genre _bruyant_.     

# 58

         Pendant une seconde, Carwood a senti le nœud coulant se resserrer autour de son cou et l’étouffer. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les portes de l’enfer qui se sont ouvertes sous ses pieds ni la corde qui le suspend dans le vide. L’angoisse lui tord l’estomac une seconde lorsqu’il comprend que sa nuque ne s’est pas brisée et qu’il va mourir lentement de suffocation. Cette constatation faite, il remarque soudain que son corps ne balance pas dans le vide comme une marionnette désarticulée. Il est face contre terre, sous la potence. Partout autour de lui, il voit des gens courir.

— Que…

Quelque chose le saisit par la ceinture et le tire en arrière. Il se dandine, prêt à se défendre comme il peut malgré ses poignets et ses chevilles attachés mais pousse une exclamation surprise lorsqu’il croise le regard sérieux de son comparse.

— Johnny ?

— Les explications plus tard, sarge ! s’exclame Martin en défaisant ses liens. Tu peux marcher ? Faut qu’on bouge !

Des cris et des coups de feu détonent alentour. Carwood acquiesce et accepte la main de Johnny qui l’aide à se mettre debout. À cet instant, le chef des hors-la-loi prend vraiment conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. À sa gauche, il aperçoit Heffron et Toye tirer sur les hommes de Wolfvale pour attirer leur attention. De l’autre côté, c’est Renée et Luz qui en font de même. Lip devine que Bill et Eugene sont planqués quelque part sur les toits et les couvrent, lui et Johnny.

— Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

La joie et la colère se mêlent. Johnny ne répond pas. Il lui fourre plutôt un Smith & Wesson dans les mains et l’entraîne à sa suite.

— Hé, maman Lip ! s’écrie Luz, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. J’espère que t’as aimé ma chanson !

         Lorsque le premier coup de feu part et atteint la corde du pendu avec une précision chirurgicale, Ron ne cherche même pas à comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Il se relève et flanque un coup de pied bien placé à Hoobler, qui se plie en deux de douleur. Une seconde plus tard, le mouvement de panique de la foule le sépare momentanément de Grant et des autres. Il fait des pieds et des mains pour se libérer de son entrave malgré son bras qui saigne à cause de sa blessure par balle, heureusement superficielle.

— Ron !

Grant s’élance vers lui, paniqué. Le trappeur l’attrape par les épaules.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

— Va-t’en avant de te faire tirer dessus !

Il le pousse pour le faire réagir.

— Non ! Je reste avec toi.

— C’est pas le moment de discuter, s’énerve Ron en jetant un œil inquiet vers le gibet.

Carwood a disparu.

Il reporte son attention sur le jeune homme.

— C’est ta seule chance, barre-toi d’ici !

— Oh non ! hurle une voix rauque parmi la foule.

Les deux hommes se tournent vers le marshal Sink, qui s’avance à pas rapides vers eux, arme au poing. Speirs fait instinctivement un pas de côté et se place devant Charles.

— Vous êtes à moi ! Vous répondrez de vos actes devant Dieu !

— Charles… murmure Ron entre ses dents.

Le susnommé l’attrape par le bras.

— Je _reste_.

— Vous ne sortirez pas vivants de cette ville ! s’époumone le marshal. Je vous tuerai _tous_!

Le trappeur essaie de faire reculer Grant, qui s’accroche à lui, tandis que Sink s’avance toujours vers eux en les visant de son Colt. Derrière le marshal, Ron aperçoit Dike qui flanque une gifle à Walter Gordon et le pousse brutalement en se dirigeant à son tour sur eux.

Ils sont fichus.

Tout se passe très vite. Le shérif hèle Sink en relevant le canon de son fusil. Un premier coup de feu part. Le marshal pivote, puis un second.

En un battement de cil, deux hommes sont à terre.

Les oreilles de Ron sifflent. Il est un instant déboussolé et aveuglé par une substance chaude qui couvre soudain le côté droit de son visage. Il tourne la tête vers Grant au moment où le corps de ce dernier touche le sol terreux et souillé de sang.

Il ne se préoccupe même pas de Dike, dont le canon fumant vise toujours le marshal qui s’effondre dans la poussière, un trou au milieu de la poitrine. Le trappeur se jette à genoux et se penche au-dessus de Grant, qui a pris une balle en pleine tête.

— Non, non, _non_ …

— Hé, trou du cul !

Toye ne s’attendait pas à ce que Dike se retourne en entendant cette insulte. Pourtant, c’est ce qu’il fait. Le hors-la-loi recharge son fusil et lui tire dans la jambe sans plus de cérémonie. Le shérif hurle de douleur.

— Joe, le bute pas, laisse cet honneur à Lip, s’écrie Heffron en le rejoignant.

Le temps que Toye se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Dike, ce dernier a disparu.

La place s’est vidée et les coups de feu cessent petit à petit. Bientôt, il n’y a plus que des corps, du sang et de la poussière. Les habitants de Wolfvale se sont confinés dans leurs maisons et observent le massacre par leurs fenêtres.

Lipton et Martin retrouvent Joe et Babe, très vite suivis par le reste de la bande.

— On peut aller le chercher, sarge, propose Luz en observant la rue en contrebas. Dike doit pas être loin… Lip ?

Carwood a quitté le groupe et s’avance vers Ron, toujours à genoux auprès de Grant, les mains couvertes de sang.

— Ron…

— Il respire encore. Aide-moi à le porter !

# 59

         Don Malarkey lance un regard désapprobateur au trappeur et au reste de la petite troupe de malfrats qui ont fait irruption chez lui cinq minutes plus tôt. La femme du groupe et un des hommes montent la garde aux fenêtres, un autre le menace de son arme.

Don se racle la gorge et reporte son attention sur Charles Grant, allongé sur la table du salon, inconscient.

— Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demande Ron d’une voix légèrement tremblante, une main tenant celle de Grant. Malgré son émotion évidente, ses yeux sont teintés de colère.

— Speirs…

— Répondez juste à la question.

— Je peux essayer… Mais… Il va falloir que quelqu’un m’aide.

Tout le monde se tourne vers un gringalet aux cheveux noirs et au regard mélancolique.

— Doc, on a besoin de toi ici, lâche Lipton.

— Comment ça ? Vous êtes médecin ? s’étonne Malarkey en dévisageant le jeune homme.

— Pas vraiment, répond Eugene. Mais je me débrouille.

— Bien, soupire Don. Vous savez vous servir d’un scalpel ?

— Oui.

— … D’accord. Speirs, on s’en occupe, vous pouvez lâcher Grant. J’ai besoin d’espace.

Le trappeur hésite un instant puis s’écarte. Guarnere lui file une tape amicale sur l’épaule et le gratifie d’un sourire navré. Les autres semblent beaucoup moins contents de le revoir, sauf peut-être Toye et Renée. Il sent le regard noir de Luz sur lui mais n’y prête pas attention. D’un signe de tête, il invite Lip à le suivre dans un coin de la pièce.

— Ça va aller ? l’interroge immédiatement le hors-la-loi.

— On a pas beaucoup de temps. Sink est peut-être mort, mais Dike peut encore frapper. Il va ramener des hommes et-

— Non, Dike a pris la fuite. Il sait où est la planque, alors…

Un frisson parcourt Ron lorsqu’il se remémore de cette heure d’interrogatoire interminable. Une séance de torture psychologique dont il se souviendra toute sa vie.

— Il est blessé, on peut encore le retrouver et lui faire la peau.

— Pas la peine. Toye a bien visé, il a déjà dû se vider de son sang à l’heure qu’il est. Et si c’est pas le cas et qu’il se soigne pas rapidement, la balle finira par remonter et touchera ses organes. Dans tous les cas, cet enfoiré est condamné à une mort lente et douloureuse, c’est tout ce qui compte.

— Mais c’est qu’une question de temps avant que d’autres gars rappliquent. Vous devez partir tout de suite.

Carwood plonge son regard dans celui, indéchiffrable, de Speirs. Il ouvre la bouche, mais le trappeur le coupe dans son élan.

— Il y a un haras à l’entrée de la ville. Assez de chevaux pour vous tous.

— Ron…

— Si vous partez tout de suite vous serez à Clifton en fin de semaine.

— Et toi ?

Speirs tourne un instant le visage vers Grant.

— S’il s’en sort, on va lui tomber dessus. Je dois rester avec lui.

Carwood se passe une main lasse sur son visage tuméfié. Depuis leur arrivée à Wolfvale, il a espéré que quoi qu’il advienne, Ron déciderait de le suivre. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir d’essayer de sauver ce pauvre garçon qui a un jour tant compté pour lui. Mais ça fait mal.

Il comprend que quoi qu’il dise ne changera rien. Ron a pris sa décision et il sait à quel point le trappeur est têtu.

— Sarge, ‘commence à y avoir du mouvement dehors, informe Babe.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Lipton et Speirs. Même Malarkey, pendant une seconde, sa main rougie par le sang de Grant suspendue dans les airs.

Une boule désagréable se forme dans la poitrine du criminel. Il se racle la gorge et revient vers ses gars.

— OK tout le monde, écoutez : on va sortir pour aller récupérer des chevaux.

— On retourne à Clifton ?

— Non, Luz. On fait un détour par Huntington.

— Sacré détour, commente Bill. Tu veux qu’on récupère tout le matos ?

— On a plus le choix.

Speirs comprend de suite qu’ils parlent de leur planque.

— On avisera une fois là-bas, termine Lip d’une voix éteinte. Tenez-vous prêts.

Il ne faut pas plus d’une minute pour que le gang de Lipton soit de nouveau sur le pied de guerre. Assurant à Roe qu’il peut se débrouiller seul à présent, Malarkey s’échine toujours à sauver la vie de Grant qui n’a pas repris connaissance.

Au pas de la porte, Renée est la première à faire ses adieux à Speirs. Elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et lui murmure quelques mots de réconfort avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue. Ron essaie de sourire, mais il est dans un état second.

Tout s’est passé trop vite.

Bill et Toye le remercient pour ce qu’il a fait pour eux, lui serrent la main avec affection. Heffron est un peu plus réticent mais finit par céder lui aussi.

— Vous êtes un bel enfoiré, Speirs, lâche-t-il. Nous mentir comme ça… Mais bon, vous auriez été un membre de choix dans notre groupe.

— Vous allez nous manquer, renchérit Eugene. Prenez soin de votre santé, surtout.

Ron acquiesce. Luz, bras croisés, lui jette un regard narquois. Il finit par jurer dans sa barbe et offre une étreinte fraternelle au trappeur.

— Je vous en veux encore, mais Doc a raison, vous allez nous manquer.

— Tu finiras par m’oublier, marmonne Speirs, mal à l’aise.

— Ça va pas être facile, ricane Johnny. Allez, faut y aller maintenant.

Martin pousse ses camarades, qui se déploient pour couvrir au maximum le périmètre et s’assurer que personne ne les prend pour cible. Lip, le visage fermé, se tourne vers le trappeur.

— Vous méritez tous une pause, lâche maladroitement Ron, le regard fuyant. J’espère que vous la trouverez, votre maison au bord de l’eau…

— Idiot…

Speirs fronce les sourcils et relève la tête au moment où Lip prend son visage en coupe et capture ses lèvres. C’est un baiser au goût de sang et de regrets. Pour une dernière fois, Ron glisse ses mains sur les hanches du hors-la-loi et le rapproche de lui, en lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Une dernière fois, il s’imprègne de son odeur, de ses courbes. Sa langue caresse celle de Lip, qui finit par s’écarter, à bout de souffle. Front contre front, ils gravent à jamais ces derniers instants dans leurs mémoires. Carwood se mord la lèvre, sur le point de craquer… Les secondes défilent et il essaie encore de trouver une solution pour eux deux. Pour eux tous.

— Lip, on doit y aller, l’appelle Johnny.

Personne n’a réagi face à cette étreinte aussi déchirante que passionnée, comme si tout le monde _savait_ depuis longtemps. Et peut-être même avant les principaux concernés.

— Carwood… souffle Speirs contre ses lèvres.

L’entendre prononcer son prénom avec autant d’émotion dans la voix brise un peu plus le cœur du hors-la-loi. Lip caresse sa joue et fait volteface.

Il ne se retourne pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN !
> 
> Non, ne me tuez pas et allez lire l'épilogue. xD   
> Mais pour l'heure, il fallait que toute cette histoire se termine comme ça. 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus, que j'aurais répondu à toutes les questions de l'intrigue, et que vous n'êtes pas déçus malgré cette fin qui a failli me faire chialer ! lol


	16. EPILOGUE

# 60

_Épilogue_

_Septembre 1871 – Réserve indienne des Blackfeet – Montana._

         Juché sur la selle de son cheval, Carwood frissonne. Le vent est glacial dans ces contrées reculées du nord du Montana. Les plaines verdoyantes qui s’étendent à perte de vue lui offrent une vue à couper le souffle. À une centaine de mètres se dresse une maisonnette atypique au beau milieu d’enclos immenses et de centaines de chevaux de race. Lip vérifie une dernière fois le papier froissé entre ses mains gantées. Il prend une inspiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur et talonne doucement les flancs de sa monture qui se remet en route.

Dix ans.

Dix ans qu’il ne l’a pas vu. Des milliers de questions envahissent ses pensées. A-t-il beaucoup changé ? Sera-t-il heureux de le voir ? Se souvient-il de lui, au moins ? Lip secoue la tête pour chasser son angoisse et se concentre sur ce qu’il va lui dire. Bon sang, il est aussi stressé que le jour de son mariage, en plus de se sentir complètement idiot.

Il n’est plus qu’à une dizaine de mètres de la masure lorsque qu’une meute de chiens l’accueille, crocs découverts sur babines salivantes. Il tire sur les rênes au moment où une femme sort sur le pas de la porte, un fusil en main. Son teint hâlé, ses longs cheveux noirs tressés parsemés de mèches grises et son visage caractéristique ne le trompent pas. C’est une Indienne, malgré sa tenue de « femme blanche ».

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Son accent est prononcé et ses yeux sombres lui rappellent quelqu’un. Lip reste interdit un instant avant de se reprendre :

— Bonjour… Je viens en paix. Je cherche un ami.

La femme, certainement plus âgée que lui d’au moins une dizaine d’années, l’examine des pieds à la tête. Elle plisse les yeux puis soudain, rappelle ses chiens et met son fusil en bandoulière.

— Aucune arme dans la maison.

Elle fait volteface et disparaît dans l’obscurité. Lip, la bouche entrouverte, met plusieurs secondes à réagir. Il descend de cheval et se désarme. La voix de la femme s’élève depuis la maison :

— Vous voulez que je meure gelée ? Dépêchez-vous d’entrer et de fermer la porte !

La vaste et unique pièce qui compose la masure est surchargée de grigris, de plantes et d’odeurs d’encens. Carwood retire son chapeau et s’avance vers cette femme curieuse qui récupère une bouilloire sur la cheminée et invite Lip à s’attabler ; ce qu’il fait de bonne grâce après des mois de voyages à travers l’Amérique.

L’Indienne lui sert une infusion brûlante puis s’assoit, son regard orageux vissé sur lui.

— Buvez.

— Bien sûr. Eum… Merci.

Elle se détend un peu lorsque Carwood goûte à son breuvage.

— Vous avez faim ?

— Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui je suis ? s’étonne Lip. Je veux dire… Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger…

— Je vous imaginais plus grand, dit-elle les yeux plissés, en le sondant.

— Euh… Pardon ? Vous… ?

— Et moins _en retard_ , s’agace-t-elle. Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

— Excusez-moi, je… bafouille Lip avec confusion.

Il s’est peut-être trompé d’endroit, tout compte fait.

— Vous voulez savoir où il est, n’est-ce pas ? enchaîne la femme.

— Est-ce qu’on… parle de la même personne, ou… ? hésite l’autre.

L’Indienne le dévisage longuement, comme si elle pouvait lire à travers lui. Lip se sent mis à nu par ce regard pénétrant et tempétueux. Mal à l’aise, il remue un peu sur sa chaise et porte une nouvelle fois l’infusion à ses lèvres.

— Racontez-moi votre histoire, Carwood.

Le susnommé s’étouffe dans sa tasse. Il la repose brusquement sur la table en bois qui absorbe le liquide dégoulinant.

— Vous me connaissez ?

— Pas encore, sourit la femme. C’est pour ça que j’aimerais que vous me racontiez comment vous avez réussi à quitter Wolfvale City dans le Colorado, il y a plus de dix ans.

Stupéfait, Lip cligne des yeux. Comment cette inconnue sait qui il est... ou plutôt, ce qu'il a été ? Est-ce que par hasard… ?

— Vous êtes… un… shaman ?

L’Indienne se fige une seconde avant d’éclater de rire. Sa voix cristalline est une mélodie agréable à l’oreille. Les traits de son visage se détendent et ça la rend vraiment belle… et sauvage. Elle lui rappelle définitivement quelqu’un.

— Vous êtes un peu lent d’esprit, vous.

— Mais comment est-ce que vous… Est-ce que vous êtes sa mère ?

Son visage se ferme soudain. Elle pousse un petit soupir contrit en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

— Sakari est morte il y a très longtemps. Je suis sa plus jeune sœur, Nita.

Cette information fait douter Lip. Il sait que sa mère est décédée quand il était jeune, mais jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il n’avait jamais eu vent d’une sœur. Il fait peut-être fausse route. Pourtant, Nita connaît son nom.

— Que s’est-il passé pour que vous ayez dix ans de retard, Carwood ? réitère-t-elle avec sérieux.

— Pourquoi dites-vous que j’ai du retard ?

Elle ne répond pas ; se contente de lui lancer un regard appuyé. Cette femme est aussi belle que terrifiante.

— Allez, donnez-moi votre excuse.

— Eh bien…

Carwood se racle la gorge, mais devant l’œillade insistante de Nita, il se concentre afin de se remémorer les évènements passés, de ce dernier jour à Wolfvale City jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il prend une profonde inspiration et se lance.

— C’était en mars 1860. J’avais réussi à convaincre Ron de me conduire au shérif Dike, qui voulait ma peau. Je voulais sauver ma famille et leur épargner la potence…

Il lui raconte tout. Nita, avide de détails, lui pose souvent des questions. C’est étrange de se livrer ainsi à une inconnue mais quelque part, ça lui fait un bien fou. Ainsi, il lui apprend qu’en sortant de la ville, son groupe est tombé sur le shérif mal-en-point qui essayait de trouver un moyen de se rendre à Huntington, en Virginie, afin de mettre la main sur le butin du gang et de se rallier aux confédérés. Lipton a attaché Dike par les pieds et son cheval l’a traîné sur plusieurs miles avant qu’il ne succombe à ses blessures.

Il explique à Nita que malgré sa _profession_ , il avait été un homme de principes, à l’époque. Mais quelque chose avait changé et à l’instant où il avait retrouvé Dike, blessé et suppliant, il n’avait eu plus aucune pitié pour le genre humain.

— J’ai mis quelques années à faire la paix avec moi-même, avoue-t-il.

— Vous ne tuez plus pour le plaisir, vous voulez dire ?

Lip acquiesce en baissant la tête. Mais Nita ne le juge pas, elle se contente de remplir à nouveau sa tasse et l’invite à poursuivre son récit.

— On a réussi à retourner en Virginie et on a cavalé pendant quelques mois encore, pour brouiller les pistes. Nos têtes étaient toujours mises à prix.

Nita se lève soudain et part farfouiller dans un coffre en bois. Lorsqu’elle revient vers lui, elle lui tend une affiche jaunie et cornée sur laquelle sont esquissés les portraits de son groupe. La mise à prix est de 10 000 dollars.

— Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

— À votre avis ?

— Il nous a cherchés… ?

— Qu’est-il arrivé à la jeune femme ? élude Nita en posant un doigt sur le portrait de Renée.

— Elle est partie avec Eugene et Babe à la frontière mexicaine lorsqu’elle a mis au monde son premier enfant. C’était juste avant le début de la guerre. Je leur ai rendu visite autant de fois que je pouvais. Eugene a rejoint l’armée de l’Union en juillet 1861 en tant qu’infirmier. Babe est resté avec Renée. Ils ont eu deux autres enfants.

— Sont-ils toujours en vie ?

— Oui, sourit Lip. Ils vivent toujours au Mexique.

— Et les autres ?

— Toye et Guarnere ont perdu chacun une jambe pendant la guerre. En 65, on a décidé qu’il était temps qu’on prenne tous notre retraite. Luz nous a quittés en 63 pour se marier avec une jeune fille mais un an plus tard, il est revenu. Traumatisé par l’expérience du mariage, rit doucement Lip. Johnny a essayé de renouer avec sa femme en Ohio, mais elle n’a pas apprécié de le voir sur le pas de sa porte après tant d’années d’absence. Finalement, on s’est tous retrouvé quelques mois chez Renée, Eugene et Babe. Comme au bon vieux temps.

— Et vous n’avez jamais songé à retrouver mon neveu ?

— Si, bien sûr… Mais Ron… On était encore des hors-la-loi, vous savez. Ron ne voulait pas de cette vie, il me l’avait dit. Je suis retourné une fois dans le Colorado mais il n’y était plus. Je regrette tellement…

Ses doigts se resserrent sur la tasse en fer. Il ne s’est pas passé un jour sans qu’il ne pense à lui. Après leur escapade de Wolfvale City, Carwood a essayé de l’oublier. Mais lorsqu’il a compris qu’il ne le pourrait jamais, il a voulu mettre sa vie en ordre et changer d’identité avant d’aller le chercher et de le supplier de revenir vers lui. Malheureusement, dès années durant, sa vie de criminel l’a rattrapé.

— Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait, ensuite ?

— J’ai essayé de recommencer à zéro, mais…

— Vous n’avez pas réussi, devine Nita.

— Pas vraiment, non. J’ai dû faire en sorte que les autorités oublient mes gars. Ça m’a pris du temps. Et puis, en 68, j’ai retrouvé la trace de Ron. Une fois sûr que les autres étaient en sécurité, je me suis mis à sa recherche, mais j’ai perdu sa trace l’année dernière. J’ai finalement décidé de retourner à Wolfvale City sous une fausse identité. Un type m’a dit que Ron était parti depuis très longtemps. Et alors, certaines personnes qui étaient là le jour de ma condamnation à mort, dix ans auparavant, m’ont reconnu. J’ai dû partir en cavale une nouvelle fois.

— Vous attirez le mauvais œil, commente Nita en effectuant un geste étrange de sa main droite, comme pour chasser le Mal. Qui vous a dit que mon neveu était dans le Montana ?

— Personne… Je me suis souvenu qu’il m’avait dit un jour qu’il venait de cette région. Avec le nom de son père, j’ai réussi à remonter jusqu’à… vous. Et me voilà aujourd’hui.

Le silence tombe. Carwood contemple le visage ridé à la fois sévère et serein de l’Indienne. Il y a une question qui lui brûle les lèvres, mais il a peur d’entendre la réponse.

— Vous êtes quand même lent à la détente, jeune homme, dit-elle soudain. Mais je voudrais être sûre d'une chose : vous êtes toujours un hors-la-loi, n’est-ce pas ? Vous ne pourrez jamais offrir une vie tranquille à mon neveu. Pourtant, dix ans après, vous voilà devant moi, à me dire que vous n’avez jamais cessé de penser à lui, de le chercher… Pourquoi ?

Nita esquisse un sourire facétieux. Elle connaît déjà la réponse, mais elle veut l’entendre de sa bouche.

— Parce que je l’aime.

Son sourire s’élargit et elle s’adosse un peu plus sur sa chaise.

— Alors, vous auriez dû le lui dire quand vous en aviez l’occasion.

Lip fronce les sourcils, ne sachant comment prendre ces mots. Nita n’a pas l’air en colère, pourtant, quelque chose de sombre brille au fond de ses prunelles.

Soudain, il n’y tient plus. Il doit lui poser _la question_ qui le taraude depuis des années. Toutefois, la femme le coupe dans son élan :

— À mon tour de vous raconter son histoire, Carwood.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh bien, vous croyez que Ron vous a attendu sagement pendant dix ans ? s’exclame-t-elle. Non, bien sûr. Lorsque vous êtes parti, il a dû fuir avec son ami Charles.

— Grant a survécu ?

— De sa blessure ? Oui. De la vie ? Non. Il me semble qu’il est mort un peu après le début de la guerre. Mais avant ça, mon neveu a essayé de le sauver des préjugés, de la justice… D’après ce qu’il m’a raconté, Charles a fini par l’abandonner une nouvelle fois. Le pauvre garçon n’était pas très courageux, visiblement. Bref. Après ça, Ron s’est fait arrêter. Les autorités savaient qu’il avait été condamné par ce marshal…

— Sink, complète Carwood entre ses dents.

— Oui, sans doute. Puisque les Visages Pâles étaient sur le point d’entrer en guerre ouverte, ils lui ont proposé de s’engager dans l’armée de l’Union. Ce qu’il a fait, en 62. Il a participé à de grandes batailles et est devenu officier. Mais en 64, il a déserté.

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Le massacre de Sand Creek, dans le Colorado.

Lipton a entendu parler de cette bavure militaire. Un officier de l’Union a conduit ses hommes dans un campement indien et a massacré hommes, femmes et enfants avec pour seul motif sa haine envers les amérindiens.

— Il n’a pas voulu participer à cette tuerie, poursuit Nita. Un mois après, Ron est tombé gravement malade.

Le cœur de Lip se serre et il cherche à accrocher le regard de la femme, qui joue machinalement avec l’anse de sa tasse.

— J’ai retrouvé Ron à moitié mort sur le pas de cette porte, quelques semaines avant que le chef de l’Union se fasse assassiner. Lincoln, je crois… ?

— Seigneur…

— Je l’ai soigné et il m’a raconté son histoire.

— Madame… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Nita relève les yeux et lui transperce l’âme. Lip sent une boule se former au fond de sa gorge.

— Le pauvre garçon nous a quittés l’hiver dernier, emporté par la maladie.

Carwood a l’impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds. Sa respiration se coupe et il sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferme, baisse la tête et serre les poings à s’en faire blanchir les articulations.

Il arrive dix ans trop tard.

Il sent Nita se lever et s’approcher de lui. Elle pose une main douce sur son épaule et exerce une légère pression qui se veut réconfortante. Lip refuse de craquer devant elle. Coudes sur la table, il pose ses mains sur son visage et prend le temps de digérer la nouvelle, de reprendre son souffle. Nita l’a relâché et dehors, les chiens se mettent à aboyer. Une voix énervée s’élève alors à l’extérieur.

— _Nita Cuweki ! Wawokiye !_

— Ah, celui-là, alors ! s’agace l’Indienne. Une minute, _micinski_!

Lip ne prête plus aucune attention à la femme ni à ce qui se passe à l’extérieur. Tout son monde s’écroule sous la peine. Il se sent épuisé, vide.

— _Micinski, on a de la visite_ , fait la voix lointaine de Nita tandis qu’elle rappelle ses chiens. _Mais vas-y doucement, je crois que j’y suis allée un peu fort._

— _Taku nahahci cuwe_?

— _Entre, je te dis_. _Tiyatani !_

Il y a du mouvement à l’entrée de la maisonnette. La porte s’ouvre, et soudain, un gros fracas fait enfin se retourner Carwood, qui met de longues secondes à réagir.

— Lip ?

Ses yeux s’écarquillent, sa bouche s’ouvre, son cœur menace de se faire la malle de sa poitrine. Ron se tient devant lui, bien vivant, un cadavre de biche à ses pieds, une expression abasourdie sur son visage qui a un peu vieilli, encadré par ses éternels cheveux en bataille. Une seconde plus tard, Carwood se retrouve emprisonné dans ses bras et ça le ramène brusquement à la réalité.

— Nom de Dieu, Ron, souffle-t-il en passant ses mains dans son dos et en le palpant pour être sûr que tout ça est bien réel. Je te croyais mort !

Speirs s’écarte et plonge son regard orageux dans celui du hors-la-loi. Il a les mêmes yeux que Nita, Lip s’en rend compte à présent. Le trappeur sourit et c’est comme si Carwood était projeté dix ans en arrière. Il prend son visage en coupe et plaque durement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron grogne de contentement et lui rend son baiser en le forçant à écarter ses lèvres.

— Eh, un peu de respect pour les Anciens, vous n’êtes pas seuls ! râle Nita en filant une tape dans le dos de son neveu.

— Ta tante m’a dit que tu étais mort l’année dernière, explique avec empressement Lip, sans cesser de le toucher, comme s’il avait peur qu’il disparaisse tout à coup.

— Quoi ? _Cuwe,_ qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?

Nita hausse les épaules.

— Il fallait bien que je m’assure de sa sincérité !

Ron lève les yeux au ciel et caresse du pouce les pommettes de Lip.

— Comment tu m’as retrouvé ?

— Honnêtement, je sais toujours pas, rit Carwood. Mais… tu es là, s’extasie-t-il, toujours sous le choc. J’ai tellement de choses à te dire…

— Parfait, alors je suppose que vous restez pour dîner ? demande Nita d’une voix malicieuse.

Ron échange un regard entendu avec Lip.

Ils n’ont pas seulement dix ans à rattraper, mais toute une vie à deux qu’ils n’ont jamais pu avoir. Lip sait que même s’ils sont à nouveau réunis, ils devront réapprendre à se connaître.

La route est encore longue mais cette fois, ils la feront ensemble… jusqu’au bout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La voilà enfin, cette fin heureuse et délibérément ouverte parce que si l'envie m'en prend, j'écrirai des bonus.  
> J'ai voulu alléger un peu l'atmosphère dans cette toute dernière partie (oui bon, Nita qui dit à Lip que Ron est mort, voilà quoi... mais sur le coup ça m'a fait rire xD).
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous aura fait voyager au temps du Far West ! Merci encore et toujours à mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers ! ♥
> 
> PS : je suis en train d'adapter/réécrire Outlaws en roman original et je me rends compte du nombre de coquilles dans les chapitres. Pour ça, désolée.

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires et les kudos sont TOUJOURS bienvenus, qu'on se le dise !


End file.
